Life Goes On
by Tsurohito-Lianrie
Summary: After Suhee (MC) decided to wipe her slate clean and move away to start afresh, she only encountered more drama and struggles as she joined the RFA and got to know its members - Zen especially. Now that those eleven hectic days are over, she hopes to continue with a more normal life. But as Zen's girlfriend, and an important person to the RFA, will that even happen?
1. Of Love and Cats

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mystic Messenger, the universe, or the characters. All belong to Cheritz (even MC; I just used her default design and added to it).**

 **There will be SPOILERS also, mainly for Zen's route and Secret Ends 1 and 2 as well as minimal spoilers for the others. Read at your own** **discretion. There probably won't be many at the beginning, but further in there will be. I'll be sure to add a spoiler note at the beginning of those chapters.**

 **Lastly, a fair warning. I have read nearly all of the Zen fanfics posted at least 3 times over, and most of them are inspiration for this. If some of them ending up leaning into seeming like they are close to others, I'm sorry, these are my own take on things, but they are purely coincidental.**

 **And without further ado, Life Goes On...**

* * *

 **Zen and Suhee arrive at the shooting of Jumin's commercial, and end up unexpectedly meeting someone's relative…**

* * *

"I am so not looking forward to this…" Zen suddenly uttered with a sigh as he and Suhee made their way to his latest modeling job via taxi.

"You told me that Jumin offered you a job modeling for a teacup company." Suhee said in response with a little concern. "Why didn't you take that one instead?"

"I don't know…" He stared out the window, sounding a bit aggravated, possibly with himself for making the decision to do this.

It then went silent for a while until she suddenly asked out of the blue, "Are you really going to be okay with this? I mean your allergy…"

"I'm going to have to be. I made this commitment, so I have to see it through." He then turned to face her with an expression of worry. "I guess I'm a little apprehensive…You won't laugh or anything if my allergy gets out of hand, will you…?"

"Of course not! Why would you ever think that?"

However, she continued in thought with, _'Besides, I happened to get a cute preview from Luciel that I saved on my phone!'_

"It's a part of you, and I love everything about you. You know that." To emphasize her feelings, she reached out to take his hand and squeeze it with reassurance, smiling at him.

He smiled back, intertwining his slender fingers with hers and squeezing back. That's when his gaze wandered to the rather large tote bag at her feet. Knowing by now that his girlfriend was more of a small purse kind of girl, he asked, "What's in that tote you have there, babe?"

There was almost a glint in her eyes as she patted the bag with a victorious smile. "I came prepared for this." she explained, shooting him with a wink which made Zen blush and eyes widen at her sudden change in mood. "I was thinking of your wellbeing, and it's no good going into a job like this without something to help you combat your allergy. So I went ahead and packed everything you'd need to do so!"

Instantly she was brought into a hug as Zen uttered, "Have I told you yet that you're the best girlfriend ever?"

"Many times."

"And I've said it again…I love you Suhee."

"…I love you too, Hyun."

She smiled and blushed, returning the hug. It had taken a while to get used to being loved again, since her breakup with her previous lover. It drove her to leave her hometown, and that's when she happened upon the Messenger app and met Zen along with the RFA. Lots of happenings and feelings came rushing in a whirlwind, and at the end of it she found herself in a relationship with the narcissistic actor with an allergy to cats. She never really expected it to happen, but now that they were together, she felt that they could overcome anything.

After all, in the time from the party to now, he welcomed her into his small but homey apartment, gave up his bed (and smoking) for her, and treated her like a princess in his small kingdom. She had no doubt that he must've been the perfect guy for her, even though things were rushed at the beginning. Now everything was starting to balance out, and she only hoped that compared to those first eleven days things would be at least a little more normal for the couple…

Soon they arrived at their destination, where they found Jaehee waiting to greet them.

"Jaehee! Long time no see!" Suhee greeted her happily with a hug before she could give her greetings.

The two females of RFA became close friends after the party, despite a somewhat rocky start. Suhee had found a fellow woman to talk to, and Jaehee gained a fellow fan to gush about Zen with. Both supported each other, as Suhee was an avid encourager (along with Zen) to Jaehee considering her job, and although Jaehee was against it at first, she came to accept Zen's choice to be with her.

"It's too bad that we don't spend nearly enough time together." Suhee continued while pulling away.

"Yeah, no thanks to the Trust Fund Kid." Zen stated bluntly before taking a look around, seeing the cameramen and such, but not him. "Where is he by the way?"

The assistant paused and then let out a somewhat tired sigh, and then she answered. "He dropped me off here to welcome you two and then left to go get Elizabeth the 3rd for a reshoot we didn't appoint for today. I'm sorry Zen."

"Nah. It's okay. I figured this kind of thing would happen." - he paused, becoming a little proud as he put an arm around Suhee's shoulder - "Besides, thanks to Suhee, I'm prepared for an encounter with that cat…achoo!"

"Maybe not quite yet…" Jaehee smiled while his girlfriend offered a tissue. Something then came to mind. "Oh. By the way, there's an interviewer from a local magazine hoping for you to answer a few inquiries about your life since the incident with Echo Girl. I went ahead and gave them the okay, so they're sending someone here today."

"Okay. Sure. Now if you ladies don't mind, I'll be heading to the changing room to get ready." He announced while accepting the tote offered to him and leaving.

Suhee stayed behind and made small talk with Jaehee about her recent work, and found out that she was working on a report about coffee and cafes and how she was enjoying it immensely. She added how she had taken delight in researching by going to various cafes and told her friend various interesting facts she had found out, but she also had a bad feeling that Jumin was going to have her hand it off to someone to finish in exchange for another one of his hair brained cat-involved ideas. She finished with the fact that he might be attempting to do so soon, as he was sketching up ideas for a cat hotel.

"If that's the case and it does end up happening, maybe you should stand up for yourself and finish the report that you're enjoying." Suhee suggested, giving her friend some well needed encouragement. "Someone else can take care of his crazy cat delusions of grandeur! How about Luciel, for a start?"

"I'm not sure about Luciel, but while I'm hoping that will happen…" Jaehee explained with a bittersweet expression on her face. "Unfortunately you know how Mr. Han is…"

She looked like she was going to say something more, but at that moment the man himself strode into the room quickly with a carrier in his possession. The two women watched him silently as he did so, setting the carrier down and fixing his suit with a look of annoyance before approaching them.

Despite clearly being irritated, he calmly greeted them both with a, "Good morning, Ms. Yun. I trust that Zen is here too?" - she nodded, gesturing to the dressing room so he turned to Jaehee - "And Assistant Kang; is everything ready to go here?"

"Yes, Mr. Han," she replied obediently. "But if I may ask…Is everything okay? You seem a bit…upset."

"Upset would probably be correct, or even irritated." He managed to remain calm as he fixed his tie. "I encountered a hiccup in the hall just now, but I have taken care of it."

"What happened?" Suhee dared to ask.

"Some disheveled woman in a huff wanting…no, demanding an interview." Jumin explained, as Jaehee realized who he was talking about and rushed out of the room with worry. He didn't notice her leave, so he continued his story casually. "She was clearly out of her mind and in such a mess, not to mention she didn't have a badge on her, so I left my bodyguards at the door to prevent her from entering."

"If you would've waited another minute I would've explained things for you _Jumin Han_." the woman announced while making a beeline for him, badge in hand while Jaehee followed behind.

She looked almost like Suhee, but was taller than her by three inches; standing at five feet and eight inches tall. While they had the same eye color - blue - Suhee had straight brown hair but the woman had wavy light brown hair with a reddish orange tint to it. She was more curvaceous and developed than Suhee, who had hardly any curves or chest to speak of, but Suhee had something that she did not in the form of two beauty marks in the bottom corner of her right eye, one slightly bigger than the other.

The female interviewer then flashed the man her badge. "I was running late. Here's my badge. Can I do my interview now?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not with you! With Zen!"

"He's currently in the dressing room getting ready." Suhee answered, and the woman turned her gaze to her.

Eyes widened with recognition. "Suhee! What are you doing here!?"

It was now Suhee's turn to become surprised at the sight before her. "Mira…? Wow I almost didn't recognize you! You changed everything! You look great!"

"And you haven't changed at all!" Mira exclaimed in reply, bringing her into a hug.

Meanwhile Jaehee and Jumin watched the scene unfold before them with clueless looks on their faces. "You two…know each other?" Jaehee voiced the question that had popped instantly into their heads.

"Oh, yes. I briefly talked about her with all of you, and I filled her in a bit with what happened recently." Suhee told them. "This is my older sister, Mira Yun. And Mira, you apparently already know Jumin Han, but this is Jaehee Kang, his assistant."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much already and thank you for taking care of my sister." Mira said politely with a nod of her head.

"Oh no. Not at all." Jaehee uttered, slightly shy all of a sudden. "I'm sorry we put her in such a d-." - she stopped herself, noticing that Suhee was shaking her head to signify that she hadn't told her about the dangerous happenings yet - "Ahem…an unpredictable situation, welcoming her to a group full of strangers and asking her to plan a party on top of that…"

"She did rather well too. Surprised all of us by inviting so many guests and making it a huge success." Jumin complemented.

"So…Suhee why are you here anyway? Do you work for Jumin?" Mira asked out of the blue.

"No…" her sister answered, blushing and fiddling with her fingers nervously. "Actually…I'm here with my boyfriend."

The older sister immediately became interested. "Woah really? Who is it then? Jumin?"

"Really Mira? That's your first guess? No, it's not Jumin!"

"Then one of the cameramen?"

"Actually it's…" Suhee started with her real answer slowly, only to be interrupted by Zen who reentered the room wearing his costume for the shoot.

It was a rather flattering light grayish brown and powder blue three piece tail suit, complete with cat ears and a tail that matched his hair color, as well as a short grayish brown top hat with a powder blue ribbon to boot.

"Sorry I've kept you waiting so long, princess! What do you think…?" he started, but trailed off when he became aware of the situation he was walking into. "What's going on?"

Suhee walked up to him and then guided him back to the group by the arm before making the introductions. "Hyun, this is my older sister Mira. And Mira, this is Hyun Ryu…my boyfriend."

There was silence, and then Mira spoke. "Zen… _is your boyfriend!?_ "

 **…**

"Alright _Zen_ , I just have a few more questions…" Mira said intimidatingly when she had finished her preliminary interview. "I just need to know a few more things, but it won't be documented…Is that okay?"

The actor looked a little confused, but agreed nonetheless.

"Good then! Let's get started!" She smiled almost menacingly, and then without any further warning, she started with a rather personal question. "To start, I'd like to know how long my sister has been dating an actor _under my nose_ …"

"…Technically we haven't gone on very many dates. She wants to take things slower now so we're really just together…I'd love to take her out more, but circumstances…" He realized that he was going off on a tangent and cleared his throat nervously. "It's only been a little over six months."

Mira's smirk seemed to grow in response, and Zen was starting to get a little uncomfortable. The next question came as quick as a flash.

"Suhee's favorite color. What is it?"

Zen was suddenly taken aback. "Excuse me. What?"

" _What is Suhee's favorite color?"_

He calmed down a bit, steeling himself. "It's…It's bright red."

"Okay. And her favorite pastime?"

"Drawing…" He thought for a moment, and then something popped into his head. "Oh, and recently photography. She's pretty good at it. Almost as good as me with my selfies. Want to guess who she likes using as her model?" As he finished, he smirked confidently, and Mira could only give him a deadpanned expression silently.

She continued with her questions, each one getting harder than the last, until the final statement was said…

"Wow. I'm actually impressed that you managed to answer every question correctly. Not every guy has gotten this far." She finished, and just as he was about to make a comment at his victory, she continued. "But I have one final thing to say, and I want you to listen carefully." – she became serious, and he caught on, becoming so as well – "Suhee…went through a lot of heartbreak before she met you. So much so that I've been on guard whenever she happens to meet a new guy who's interested. Now I'm telling you, if you even leave the _tiniest fracture_ on her heart-."

"Okay. I get it now, and I know what Suhee's been through. We've already discussed all that." Zen explained slowly after holding up a hand to stop her. "And I'm going to tell you what I told her then…I have no intention of hurting her whatsoever. She was a stranger to me-to all of us when she joined the messenger. She could've been insensitive and hurtful when I was down and needed the comfort. But she wasn't. She was there for me, and I was there for her. I told her that I would continue to be, no matter what because now that I have her by my side, I'm never going to let her go."

 **…**

"So how did it go?" Suhee asked as they watched the shoot from the sidelines.

"Too well." Mira answered with a pout as she crossed her arms. "I feel betrayed Suhee, knowing that you've found the perfect boyfriend before me!"

"To be honest, I wasn't looking for him. He just waltzed right into my life, although I bet he would tell you otherwise…"

"So lucky…I wish Shin was as attentive and loving as Zen is to you…"

"Hold on…was?" Suhee shot her sister a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I broke up with him. Everything was just going downhill and I was through with it…"

Elizabeth the 3rd happened to be in the immediate area, so Mira started to stroke her, resulting in a resonating purr coming from the cat.

"Oh Mira…"

"Who's cat is this by the way? She's so beautiful and soft. She'd be a perfect playmate for Darcy…" She paused and stroked the cat some more in thought. "I'd even consider going out with her owner because I'm just that desperate…"

"Ah…The owner is actually…"

"What are you doing to my Elizabeth the 3rd?" Jumin suddenly asked from behind the two females.

"In that case then nope!" Mira raised her arms and walked away quickly, leaving a chuckling Suhee and confused Jumin.

' _Maybe they could be a perfect match…'_ Suhee thought, almost mischievously.

 **BONUS:**

"How many times are they going to play this commercial!?" Zen uttered in a huff as the cat food commercial played on the television for the umpteenth time. "The chocolate commercial I did for Valentines was better, even though it was kind of embarrassing…"

"I don't know. I thought you were kind of cute as a cat though." Suhee commented with a smile at her pouting boyfriend. "Cuter than the chocolate one. That one made me kind of uncomfortable…"

"Agreed…" He paused with a small grimace, before turning to her with a bit of a sly smile. "You thought I was cute though? Cute enough to take me home?"

"Of course!"

"Even if I was a ragged stray?"

"Even more so." A thought came to mind. "But considering the situation that's passed; isn't it more appropriate that I'm the stray in this relationship?"

His gaze was torn away from the television and he noticed right away that she was wearing the ears that were a part of his costume. It was odd. He had the urge to sneeze, but since it was Suhee wearing them, it seemed to attract rather than repel.

He sighed and smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist as he said, "Yes, you're my stray kitty and I'm keeping you here forever. ~"

"Meow~"

"Achoo!"

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter's so long. I just wanted a bit of exposition to start. This won't really be the usual story I'm used to writing, as it's a collection of short and long chapters about the happenings after the party. I don't know how far I'm going to go with this, or how many chapters there are going to be. I already have a few scenarios written** **down, but there are others coming to mind as I write this, so it's mostly a go with the flow kind of story.** **Submission will be spotty, as I'm currently working on a couple other stories, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing my own take on MC's life with Zen.**


	2. Showers Over Baths

**It's the evening on Day 10 and after deciding Suhee might need a shower, Zen explains how it works to her.**

* * *

"…Sorry you aren't able to take a bath, as all I have is a stand-in shower…" Zen stated as he escorted Suhee to his bathroom.

"That's okay, I prefer showers anyway…" she said in response softly.

She was still a little shaken from the events that just happened, with the almost kidnapping and all the running. To be honest she was kind of nervous, despite the fact that she had expressed her willingness to stay the night at his place earlier that week. She'd been practically pushed into this situation, and Zen understood that as he flashed a small gentle smile at her. He then proceeded to get a towel for her, and once he had done so, he started to inform her of how the shower works.

"Despite how straightforward it all seems, this shower can be pretty particular. If you're not careful, it'll give you either burning hell or icy cold…" he explained, and Suhee couldn't help but crack a smile at how he was almost referring to the utility as a temperamental child.

"So you want to turn the temperature knob to…here." – he pointed a little to the right of the middle – "I know it's kind of weird how it's a little more on the colder side, but like I said…it's particular. Did you get all that?"

Suhee examined the knob closer, finding the comfortable temperature he pointed out, and then backed up before answering with a confident, "Yes."

Zen smiled in response and made his way to the door.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it…" he trailed off as he faced the door, realizing that he was leaving her alone after her harrowing experience.

He didn't want to leave, but he felt that it would be ungentlemanly to stick around while she was showering and…in the nude. Thinking about it made him blush a little, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away, as he wanted to be a gentleman to her.

So he turned back to face her and said, "I'll be just out here in the living room. If you need anything…just call and I'll be here right away, alright?"

Suhee nodded hesitantly and then he exited the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack. She then turned her attention to the shower, but before turning it on she realized something.

' _Wait…He said he would come if I called, but…'_ she thought while her hand hovered over the knob. _'I'll be in the shower…'_ She let the thought sink in for a minute before her whole face became cherry red.

Meanwhile, Zen barely crossed his bedroom when it hit him.

' _God, I'm such an idiot!'_ he thought, his face becoming equally as red while he collapsed beside his bed with embarrassment. _'What was I thinking, telling her something like that before she takes a shower!? Hopefully…she didn't take it the wrong way…'_


	3. Caught on Candid Camera

**Zen arrives at home early to find out what his girlfriend _really_ does when she's home alone...**

* * *

It was a rare occasion today, and Zen was able to return home from work early. He had hoped that when he opened the door and stepped into the main living area, he would surprise Suhee with his sudden return. But unfortunately she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. The thought that she could possibly be out entered his mind, but no notes were left anywhere and he hadn't received any texts or calls from her since he left that morning.

At that moment, he heard music softly pouring through the closed door of the bedroom and silently edged closer to it, trying to listen in. Along with the music, he could now hear Suhee's voice. It was muffled but he could tell that she was singing her heart out and from what he could hear, it was actually really good.

' _But that's odd…'_ he thought while straining his ears to get a good listen without having to interrupt her. _'I could've sworn that she told me she was tone deaf…'_

Zen couldn't take the secrecy anymore, so he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open as silently as he could. Eyes widened at the sight before him, as the upbeat pop music filled his ears.

Suhee was doing a _very_ teenage and girly thing, as she danced to the beat with her back to him, singing into her hairbrush…

"… _Oh, did I say too much?_

 _I'm so in my head when we're out of touch~_

 _I really really really really really really like you~_

 _And I want you. Do you want me, do you want me too?"_

Zen couldn't believe what brought on this sudden and unexpected behavior in his girlfriend, but he showed no hesitation in documenting this utterly cute moment on his phone.

" _It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation~_

 _All I wanna do is get into your head~_

 _Yeah, we could stay alone you and me, and this temptation~_

 _Sipping on your lips hanging on by a thread, baby…_

 _Late night watching television~_

 _But how'd we get in this position?_

 _It's way too soon, I know this isn't love~_

 _But I need to tell you someth-_ HYUN!?"

Suhee shocked him out of his trance and he looked up from his phone to see her in a state of distress, scowling at him with a deep red blush on her cheeks.

Zen also blushed at the sight of her and uttered, "S-Suhee! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself…!"

"I don't want to hear it _Hyun Ryu_!" she used his full name to get her anger across. "Now, _get_ _OUT_!" She then proceeded to push her boyfriend out the door, shut it behind him, and locked it…

* * *

 **ZEN, Jaehee Kang, 707, Yoosung***

 **Yoosung*:** Woah, that was kind of harsh at the end. But… (ó^ ò)? I thought Suhee said she was tone deaf?

 **707:** Apparently not~ (＾ヮ＾ )~

 **ZEN:** That's what I thought, but she totally took me by surprise and she looked so cute~ I couldn't help but record her. But as you can see, she took it the wrong way… ╰(｢｢｢ )

 **Jaehee Kang:** Of course she did. You not only caught her in a very vulnerable moment, but you recorded her too. I would be very upset as well if I were in her position!

 **ZEN:** God, I feel like such an idiot. I wish she could hear me out so I can apologize to her properly…

 **707:** _Sometimes you just need to give a girl some time and space to calm down before that can happen._

 **Jaehee Kang:** (ᵒ̤̑ ₀̑ ᵒ̤̑) That's what I was about to say!

 **Yoosung*:** (((( ;°Д°)))) ?! How did you know to say that Seven!?

 **707:** THE GREAT MAGICIAN GOD SEVEN HAS HIS WAYS! •̀.̫•́✧

 **Jaehee Kang:** Somehow I feel like you have something up your sleeve…

 **707:** Do I…? v(º ωº)v-?

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ... Yeah, you have that…stink about you right now. What are you hiding, Seven?

 **707:** Hmm…I don't know. How about…THIS!?

 **Suhee has entered the chatroom.**

 **707:** ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ Tada!~

 **ZEN:** Suhee! I'd…rather tell you this in person, but I truly am sorry! I'm such a jerk for putting you through a situation like that and-

 **Suhee:** I know, Hyun. I've been here in this chatroom the whole time.

 **ZEN:** (´o⌓ o｀)╮...? How…?

 **707:** It was all my doing! You're welcome~ •̀.̫•́✧

 **Jaehee Kang:** 눈_눈 Obviously…

 **Suhee:** Luciel asked me to log on and he made my presence in the chatroom unnoticeable.

 **707:** •̀.̫•́✧

 **Yoosung*:** …

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **Suhee:** And while I can't excuse the fact that you totally scared and embarrassed me…I'll let you off with a warning this time.

 **ZEN:** Babe!~ ~(•ิ‿ -)

 **Suhee:** Just make sure to tell me next time before you decide to walk in on my personal concert, okay?

 **ZEN:** Yes, I promise! Now will you come out of the room now? It's been 5 hours, 32 minutes, and 4 seconds and counting since I've come home and I have yet to get _any_ welcome home embraces from my lovely girlfriend. ~(•ิ‿ -)

 **Suhee:** Okay. I'm coming!

 **Suhee has left the chatroom.**

 **ZEN has left the chatroom.**

 **707:** And so, another couple's hearts are mended thanks to the Defender of Justice (and love) 707! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ

 **Yoosung*:** ლ(´v ｀)

 **Jaehee Kang:** 눈_눈

* * *

 **The song _I Really Like You_ belongs to Carly Rae Jepsen.**


	4. Sweet Enough

**Upon Zen's return home, Suhee shares a cup of tea with him, and he decides to share a cheesy (but sweet) pickup line...**

* * *

"I've returned to our castle safely my princess!" Zen announced dramatically as he entered his humble apartment, immediately locating his girlfriend in the kitchen. He approached after hanging his coat and bag by the door and continued. "Just in time for tea too. What's the brew today then?"

"Earl Grey." Suhee answered with a smile.

She had a rather interesting taste in tea, as she had acquired the habit of drinking various black teas with milk and sugar. She still liked having the green tea that he brewed, and he had to say that he was starting to like the way she made hers – minus the milk.

"Would you like some? I brewed enough for the both of us, seeing as I knew you were coming home soon."

She offered the cup she had – black, as she hadn't added anything to it yet – and he took in the floral scent of it. Among all of the teas she had brewed and shared with him, Earl Grey was possibly his favorite. Sure he might've been partial to it because it was her favorite of them all, but he really had come to prefer it to the rest.

"Of course my love. Thank you." Zen replied with a charming smile as he accepted the mug of warm tea, along with a welcome home peck on the lips.

He then proceeded to add a little sugar to his cup, while Suhee poured hers and added a bit of milk. Once she had finished that she reached for the sugar, intending to add some to her tea as well, but Zen swiftly grabbed the bowl and hid it away from her.

While he was doing this he casually announced, "You won't be needing this."

"And why not, Hyun?" Suhee immediately asked, clearly upset.

For a moment Zen's heart skipped a beat at how cute he found her pouting to be, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Because you're already sweet enough, babe." He answered easily with a wink, resulting in his girlfriend looking away and hiding her cherry red cheeks.

"Give me a break Hyun! You can be so cheesy sometimes!"

"I know you're loving it right now though…" He leaned down and muttered into her ear with a smirk, sending chills up and down her spine.

* * *

 **Other teas found in the cupboard are Assam, English Breakfast, Oolong, and Darjeeling. Not much can be said about how she came to drink her tea the british way. Perhaps she had a british friend once...**

 **Also, coming soon(er than I thought) is another Mystic Messenger fic placed in a college AU. It seems like there are quite a few at the moment, but I'm still going to post the first chapter next week!**


	5. He Still Gets Jealous

**Upon discussion about Phantom of the Opera, Zen gets jealous of Suhee's past attraction to another RFA member...**

* * *

"If auditions happen to be open for Phantom of the Opera, who would be the best character for me to try out for?" Zen suddenly asked out of the blue while the two of them were watching television one evening.

Suhee peeled her eyes away from it to shoot an inquisitive and confused look at him. "Where did that question come from?"

"I'm just a little curious." He met her gaze with his serious one. "C'mon humor me and answer at least. Be honest."

She was silent for a minute before spending another one in thought. Her first one was how the question came up in the first place. Maybe it was because they recently watched the movie, but that didn't really matter now. Her answer really didn't need much thought though.

"Honestly, I could see you going for the role of Raoul…" She trailed off, seeming unsure of her reply before she continued, becoming a little more resolute. "But I kind of feel like you'd be a much better and…sexier Phantom…"

The couple blushed at her final statement simultaneously.

Zen awkwardly cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "While I am all too happy to hear your reply, I'd lament at the fact that I would have to hide my flawless face away from the audience with a mask."

"Your acting ability would be put to the test as the Phantom, and he gets more songs to sing and he has more time on the stage than Raoul."

"You like the Phantom, don't you?"

"Well…yes."

"Why?"

Suhee blushed and sat in silent thought for another few minutes, wondering why Zen wanted to know. But she answered him obediently anyway.

"Despite his…questionable tendencies to constantly cause chaos, I believe that he's a very misunderstood man who needs someone to understand him. He's also wrapped in such mystery…so much so that I have an intense desire to unravel it…"

Upon hearing what she had to say, her quite perceptive boyfriend narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he asked his next question carefully.

"Is that what initially attracted you to Seven…?"

Suhee's eyes widened and a light blush creeped up on her cheeks and the only question she could ask was, "How?"

"I noticed things…" Zen told her, letting a little jealousy seep in through his voice. "Like the way you two would joke around and act in the chatroom."

"Hyun, what's gotten-that's in the-." she started, but stopped and composed herself. "I...like Christine, might've been the slightest bit attracted to the Phantom, but Raoul still won her affections in the end."

"Even so, she slept with the Phantom on her wedding night _and_ she ended up having his child."

This wasn't working. Zen was adamant. He had worked himself into his jealous mode, and there was no way to bring him out of it. Well, almost.

Suhee had one final statement, and she stared straight into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I worded this all wrong. Hyun…I'm not Christine. Sure I...might've had a fleeting attraction to Luciel, but I chose you and I'll be with you, always and forever." – she cupped his cheeks with her hands – "Besides…I can't think of any other man I'd want to have my children with than you."

As she finished she smiled and blushed, and it in turn caused him to break out of his jealousy and blush a beet red.

"God, Suhee…I just can't stay upset with you…" Zen uttered with a sigh as a smile graced his lips once more before leaning in for a makeup kiss with his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Don't get me wrong, I love Saeyoung too (just as much as Zen) but I just felt that it would be kind of cute if I drew parallels with Mystic Messenger and Phantom of the Opera in this way. Is it just me, or do you guys also see some of the likeness between Saeyoung and the Phantom?**

 **Also, double chapter day! Your welcome!**


	6. Nightmare

**Late at night, Suhee is haunted by nightmares of Unknown again. Zen tries to comfort her, but will he go too far when the beast inside threatens to come out?**

* * *

Zen groaned softly as he was awakened from his slumber, hearing the steady rush of running water. He stirred, turned over in his couch (a place he was now used to sleeping in, because he had willingly given his bed to Suhee) to see if it was raining. It wasn't, so he got up to investigate. There was no sound or light from the kitchen, so it had to be coming from deeper within the apartment. He quietly opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside to check on his girlfriend.

"Suhee…?" he whisper-called while turning his gaze to the bed. When he saw that she wasn't there sleeping soundly, he became wide awake and alert. " _Suhee!_ " he called louder, on edge.

No answer came.

Zen then turned to the only other room in the apartment…the bathroom. He rushed to the door and swung it open, immediately finding his girlfriend in the dim light, shivering in the shower even though she was fully clothed, hugging her knees and letting the water rush over her. He wasted no time in making his way to her side to comfort her and ask her what was wrong. Just as he was about to gently lay a hand on her shoulder, he found that the water was ice cold to the touch. Zen quickly withdrew his hand and turned off the water, then proceeded to scold her.

"What are you thinking Suhee!? You're going to catch a cold like this!"

She said nothing in reply and instead hugged her legs even tighter.

He sighed and continued in a softer tone this time. "Was it the nightmare again…?"

She nodded, and in a low soft and shaky voice she answered, "You…You didn't come this time, so he took me away to a dark place. They pricked me with needles…so many needles. I forgot everything…and everyone. It was so horrible…"

Suhee started to break down into soft sobs, and all Zen could do at that moment was hold her until she calmed down enough to get up to dry herself and get changed. He waited patiently outside while she did so and after she was done, he made sure she got to the bed okay. Sitting in it with her back against the wall, she asked if he could stay and hold her for a little longer.

He agreed and got into the bed sitting next to her on her left, and wrapped his strong arms around her. She reciprocated and encircled his waist with her arms, letting her head rest on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

This was almost a normal occurrence for the couple now, at least since she was nearly kidnapped by Unknown. Zen had rescued her like the loyal knight in shining armor that he was, but Suhee still had bone chilling nightmares about what could've happened if her knight hadn't come. So he would do all he could to comfort her by telling her stories, singing to her, or even talking; just until she fell asleep. It was all he could do at the moment to ease her mind, at least until the miscreant was captured, and Seven was working his hardest to do so.

Suddenly feeling the urge to harp on the mischievous red haired hacker, he spotted Suhee's phone nearby and grabbed it. Upon turning it on, he felt his girlfriend flinch from the sudden light and bury her face further into his chest to hide away from it.

"What are you doing Hyun…?" she asked sleepily, her voice a little muffled from her face in his shirt.

He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle before he answered. "Just going to check the messenger real quick. Is that okay?"

He felt her nod, so he proceeded to open the app and enter a chatroom that was already happening with Yoosung and Seven, but as Suhee because he couldn't be bothered to log her out and himself in…

* * *

 **707, Yoosung***

 **Suhee has entered the chatroom.**

 **707:** _**OH!**_ *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲* Look who's gracing us with her presence this late at night! Pinch me Yoosung. I must be dreaming!~

 **Yoosung*:** Seven, I can't pinch you over the messenger… But Suhee! (((( ;°Д°)))) ?! It's not good for you to be up this late.

 **707:** Let alone with a couple loners like us.

 **Yoosung*:** ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ Now you're making me feel bad!

 **707:** (¬3¬)It's true though.

* * *

Zen couldn't help but give his head a little shake as he let out a chuckle at their antics. Sure Seven was (hopefully) searching for Unknown, and Yoosung got his act somewhat together after Suhee inspired him to finish his studies to pursue his dream of becoming a vet, but it seemed like nothing had really changed at all when it came to their personalities on the messenger.

* * *

 **Suhee:** Relax. There's no need for the theatrics guys. It's me, Zen.

 **Yoosung*:** (((( ;°Д°)))) ?! (((( ;°Д°)))) ?! Zen!? Where's Suhee!? Is shbe okhay!?

 **Suhee:** Typos… She's fine. Falling asleep in my arms. Her phone was the closest since I left mine in the living room and I couldn't be bothered to log her out so I could log in.

 **707:** Did someone just have a night full of loving? *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲*

* * *

Zen blushed and his brow twitched and furrowed with anger as he quickly typed his response.

* * *

 **Suhee:** _**NO!**_ Shut up Seven! …She had another nightmare.

 **Yoosung*:** About Unknown?

 **Suhee:** Yeah. Apparently it was horrible enough to drive her to an ice cold shower this time.

 **Yoosung*:** ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 **707:** ╭(｢｢｢ )ヾ

 **Suhee:** Seven, you'd better be close to finding this guy…

 **707:** I'm trying Zen, I really am! I swear, every second I'm not working is focused on tracking him. No good news as of yet, but as soon as I find something I'll let you know.  Maybe if you could convince Suhee to drawing him, I might have an easier time…

* * *

Zen sighed sadly at his answer knowing that it would help if Seven knew the appearance of who he was looking for, but he also knew that Suhee was still so shaken about that encounter that even drawing Unknown or describing him could scar her emotionally. He sat in silence for a moment listening to Suhee's calm deep breathing, signifying that she had fallen asleep at last and thought about persuading her to do as Seven asked, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

* * *

 **Suhee:** Sorry Seven. I just can't do that to her. Look, I'm going to turn in now. She's sleeping and I'm getting tired too.

 **707:** v(º ωº)v-?It was worth a try… Goodnight then.

 **Yoosung*:** Alright, goodnight Zen! (๑´ヮ ｀๑)

 **707:** Tell Suhee I'm doing my best for her! •̀.̫•́✧

 **Suhee:** Right. Goodnight.

 **Suhee has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Zen quit out of the messenger app and set it aside before turning his attention to his slumbering girlfriend. He gingerly pried her arms from his waist and separated her warm body from his, gently cradling her neck with one hand while supporting her waist with the other. He then took a moment to gaze at her tearstained face, which made his heart sting with sadness.

Zen kissed away what tears she had left in the corners of her eyes, and just as he paused for a moment hovering over her beauty marks, she let out a soft yet very distinct moan. Zen's senses were immediately heightened and he became very aware of how late it was at night, and how close their bodies were now. His heartbeat quickened, his breath became shallow and he hesitated for a second before absentmindedly continuing to leave a trail of soft kisses down her cheek, to her lips, across her chin, and finally down her neck.

There, just at the base near her collarbone, is where he realized what he was doing and froze. Zen pulled away and gazed upon her innocent face, becoming ashamed of what was going through his mind and what he was about to do.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear and told her, "I'm sorry…I almost took advantage of you. The thought may rarely cross your mind, but even I can be a hungry wolf when the night falls…"

He laid her down and covered her with a blanket, then kissed her one last time on the hand before he turned to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, he heard Suhee's pleading voice in the darkness.

"Hyun…?" she called out tearfully. "I know…it might be too much to ask…but could you sleep with me for the rest of the night, just this once…?"

"Suhee…You know I can't…"

He turned to look at her just as she turned over saying, "Okay…" softly before sniffing silently; a sure sign that the tears were flowing again.

Zen turned back to the door, leaning his head against it while his knuckles went white from gripping the knob tighter. He cursed Unknown under his breath, using various obscenities and growling threats of doing possible harm if they ever crossed paths again.

After venting it all out he sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm down. He then gave in and climbed back into the bed with her and upon feeling this; she turned back around to face him with an expression of mild surprise.

"This is only for tonight, and we're keeping a pillow between us." He told her as he grabbed one and placed it in front of him. "Now let's dry your tears and get some sleep."

She agreed, he wiped her tears away, and then the two of them fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

 **I know this kind of scenario has been done a lot here on this site, but I just wanted to bring my version to light. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Phone Calls from Old Flames

**Suhee gets a rather unexpected call from an old (and unwanted) flame, and Zen decides to take care of it when it gets out of hand.**

* * *

"Hey have you seen a pretty young lady waiting around near here?" Zen asked one of the crew that was hanging around during break.

Suhee came with him to his latest shoot, but she suddenly disappeared somewhere. He gazed around the immediate area for her telltale brown locks and when he determined that she was nowhere to be seen, he continued with his elaboration.

"She's petite. Straight chestnut brown hair and blue eyes?" – the young man he was talking to shook his head – "Haven't seen her hmm…?"

Zen gave up and left the guy to wander around the rather large studio, muttering half to himself. "You know, she's really hard to miss, though I'd hate to think of the possibility that you're ogling my princess…"

Finally he spotted her after searching for five minutes, sitting with her back to him in a living room set piece, deep in conversation with someone on her phone. Initially Zen decided to stay where he was and give her some space to finish the phone call, but when he saw that she was getting upset with them; he couldn't help but leap into action.

"Argh! This is why I left you!" Suhee argued with a huff, pausing when she heard the other person's response. "Because you're impossi-hey!"

At that moment her phone was snagged and she turned to chew them out. She only became more embarrassed and upset when she saw that it was her boyfriend who did so.

"Hyu-!" she protested, only to get a gentle pale finger to her lips while he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this and why are you giving my girlfriend a hard time?" Zen demanded calmly with an almost menacing smile.

Suhee, knowing that it was far too late to retrieve her phone from her (sometimes too) overprotective boyfriend, could only lean over the back of the couch, silently pouting and glaring at him while listening to the one sided conversation…

"Who am I?" he scoffs. "I believe I asked first, so who am I speaking to?"

…

"Jin-ho Seong. And who are you to _my_ Suhee?" Zen turns to her as he asked the question and she casually mouths the word "ex-boyfriend", earning herself a mildly surprised expression from him.

Surprise quickly turned to anger and annoyance as he targeted it at the young man on the other side. "Look man. If you're aiming to get back with Suhee, then you're too late."

…

"Why? Because she's with me now!"

…

He sighs heavily. "Zen, or more simply put; _Suhee Yun's lover._ "

…

"Well you better! You know you've got to be stuck up if you think a strong independent young lady like Suhee can't move on from someone like you." Suhee's heart swelled at this comment while he listened to what her ex had to say.

"Just face the music dude…"

…

"Sorry but I can't bear another minute of arguing with a _brick wall_. Goodbye! ~"

Zen then hung up, despite the very clear angry shouts coming from it. Once he had done so, he held onto the phone instead of returning it to his girlfriend.

"What are you doing now, Hyun?" Suhee asked while watching him scroll and search for something.

"I'm finding a picture to send to him as proof that you're taken by a much better behaved-and better looking boyfriend…" he answered before flashing her a mischievous smile. "And then I'll block his number. ~"

She watched as he finished, and as he did she commented with, "You can be so bad sometimes Hyun…" – she tutted, and then showed her mischievous smile – "I've gotta admit, I kind of like it~"

This sent him over the edge as he sputtered and blushed, almost dropping her phone. He quickly righted himself and caught it before handing it back to a giggling Suhee.

 **…**

"So what picture did you send to him…?" Suhee asked much later, as he had deleted the message too.

"You remember the shoot at the beach I did?" Zen asked, his cheeks going pink.

"Yes…"

"I wanted to keep them for ourselves, but I wanted to show him how imposing I can be with my perfect God-given looks, so I sent him one of the selfies we took together the day after…"

"Okay. But what picture specifically…?"

He paused for a moment.

"…The one we took lying on the beach with my arm around your shoulder."

"Hyun!" Suhee blushed, obviously upset. "Didn't you at least think for a moment before you sent that one!? Now he's going to keep it because of how much is showing with the bathing suit I'm wearing…"

"Damn…If only I knew where he's living…" Zen commented with malicious intent apparent in his scarlet eyes.

"You do know this is mostly your fault…" Suhee deadpanned.

* * *

 **Just thought I'd clarify that Jin-ho isn't the one who broke Suhee's heart and led to her leaving her hometown. In fact, Suhee is the one who broke up with Jin-ho. She was just mistaken enough to get with him in the first place, as all he is is a no-good layabout.**

 **We'll meet Suhee's heartbreaker in a later chapter though~ Hope you look forward to it.**


	8. Ladies' Night (plus New Attractions?)

**Mira has organized a Ladies' Night for her friends and Suhee.**

 **Also, a tall dark and handsome businessman could be seen in Mira's future...**

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready. What do you think?" Suhee announced, emerging from the bedroom wearing a cocktail dress that complemented her figure.

It was simple white with silver accents, backless, and ended at her knees. The bottom part was a square skirt in a few flowing layers. It was cinched at the waist with a glittery silver strip, and the top was a halter type, crossing over her chest with more glittering silver and clipped together at the back of her neck.

Her hair was loosely curled at the ends and casually pinned at the back so all of her hair hung over her left shoulder, which showed all of her back. She had her face made up minimally with neutral tones and a light pink blush adorned her cheeks. To top off the look, she had a long silver envelope style clutch and a pair of one inch open toed silver heels.

Zen – who was in the kitchen at that moment – turned around in response to her inquiry. Upon taking in the sight of his girlfriend before him, a light blush appeared on his cheeks and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow…I'm speechless. You look breathtakingly beautiful in that, princess…" he uttered as his gaze softened with adoration and love.

Unfortunately it was only there for a second, as it was quickly replaced with slight confusion and disappointment.

"…But I thought we agreed that tonight was movie night, not dress up date night…" – he paused and smiled as a thought came to him – "…Though…if you want I can go throw on something just for you…"

"Hyun…" Suhee said with a pout as she crossed the living room and approached her now fully confused boyfriend. "Don't tell me you forgot…I made sure to put it on our calendar."

At the mention of the word "calendar", Zen's expression changed from confusion to realization, as he remembered why his girlfriend was dressed up for that night.

"Oh! Yes, that's right! You're going out with Mira and her friends for a Ladies' Night thing."

She nodded in reply, and that's when he got a worried look on his face.

"You…You're not going to a club, are you?"

Suhee was a little ashamed to give him her reply, but she had to tell him the truth. "Yes…we are…Mira said it's the only way she'll feel better after breaking up with her boyfriend, and her friends suggested that it's the best place to 'nab hot guys'…"

He became a little more concerned with this answer. "And you're not planning on doing that…right?"

"Of course not! Not when I already have you." She smiled at him to reassure him and he smiled back, but his expression still showed hints of uneasiness. "Look, I only agreed to go because Mira's my sister and while she comforted me, I feel it's only right to comfort her. Besides, I just volunteered to be the designated driver and responsible chaperone. No guys. No drinks. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you. But still…I can't trust any of those sleezeballs prowling out there tonight waiting in the shadows to pounce at my princess." Zen was determined now. "Give me a minute to go and get changed and I'll tag along…"

He was making a move to leave and do so, but a gentle hand placed on his chest stopped him in his tracks. He turned his attention back to Suhee and she said, "I think it's called 'Ladies' Night' for a reason Hyun…"

He opened his mouth to protest once more, but at that moment a car horn was heard from outside and he gave up, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Alright. Let me at least escort my lady to the car."

He then offered his arm with a soft smile and she took it, allowing him to guide her out the door, up the stairs to the right, and down the path to the car that was waiting for her. It was just Mira in the driver's seat at the moment, as Suhee was the closest to her place.

"Hey sis! You ready for a night of fun?" she gave her bubbly greeting after she had rolled down her window.

Suhee gazed up at Hyun, meeting his somewhat uncertain gaze with her expectant one. He released her arm and cupped her face with his warm slender hands.

"Suhee. There's no doubt in my mind that I trust you…but before you go, there's one thing I want you to be sure of…"

He then pulled her into a deep and very passionate kiss, which took both females by surprise.

When he pulled away, he continued in a low, almost growling voice, "You're mine, so you better come back to me safely!"

"O-Of course!" Suhee agreed, still a bit lightheaded from the sudden kiss.

"And Mira, you'll make sure that happens, right?" He turned to the woman in the car.

"Yup! I always look out for my family!" Mira gave him a confident thumbs up.

"I leave her in your hands then…"

Last minute embraces and expressions of love were shared before led her to the passenger's side and watched as they drove away into the night.

 **…**

"Mira, you seem so…aloof tonight." Suhee commented as she brought her sister's recent behavior to light.

The other two women sitting at the table with them agreed, and one of them suggested, "You need to relax girl. No man's gonna approach a lady as stressed as you right now."

"You're right Rei. I need to calm down." Mira said in response, taking in deep breaths and shaking away her tension.

"Is everything okay?" the other woman asked apprehensively.

"I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched, Naye." Mira announced as she then turned to her sister. "And I believe that your boyfriend might have something to do with it…"

Suhee flinched ever so slightly and asked, "…What makes you think that?"

"Well, as we were driving away, I noticed him rushing back to his apartment in my rear-view mirror. Do you have any idea as to what he might be planning…?"

Suhee was about to answer, when Rei interjected by saying, "Found him!"

"He's over at the bar, stealing glances at us between gazes at his phone." Naye added.

The ladies waited until he was looking at his phone and took a quick peek at him. He was tall and thin, and could've been well built, but they couldn't tell because of the slightly baggy red shirt, dark grey hoodie, and leather jacket he wore. To complete his somewhat casual edgy look, he wore slim dark blue pants and leather boots, along with a dark blue beanie pulled slightly over his fluffy short black hair.

"He's really cute." Naye complemented.

"Which one of us do you think he's checking out though?" Rei asked curiously.

"I have my suspicions…" Mira answered with arms crossed and narrowed eyes targeted directly at her sister, who had been silently texting on her phone this whole time. "That guy over there is Zen…Am I right, Suhee?"

Suhee looked up and put her phone on the table with a sigh.

"Yes…He is good at being inconspicuous. Even I almost didn't know it was him." She explained truthfully before defending him. "But please don't be mad. He already got an earful from me, and he's keeping his distance, plus his intentions are-."

"Okay, that's enough." Mira interrupted. "I'll let it slide this time…" – she then turned to face the bar and raised her voice – "But next time I may not be so forgiving!"

All who were sitting at the bar looked over at her confused, except for the man revealed as Zen. He jumped a little and then sheepishly smiled, giving them a little wave.

"That's Suhee's boyfriend…?" Naye asked first, looking slightly confused.

"He seems a little…different from how you described him, Mira." Rei added.

"Oh. That's because he's 'in costume'." Suhee replied while turning on her phone searching through her photos. "This is what he really looks like…"

She showed them the picture she chose, and the two ladies had to take a double take, because at that moment it was revealed to them who he truly was.

"Mira…You didn't tell us that it was _the_ Zen you were describing!" Naye argued, upset.

"I felt that was something you didn't really need to know." She replied flippantly. "Besides, you would've ended up treating Suhee differently, wouldn't you…?"

"You'd be right about that…" Rei said, and Naye agreed before the two apologized to Suhee.

She accepted it, and offered to introduce him formally, to which the two agreed eagerly.

 **…**

"I can't believe your boyfriend crashed our Ladies' Night!" Mira complained as she and Suhee took a seat at a rather crowded terrace café. "Tonight was supposed to be about me, not him!" – she paused and then a thought came to mind, making her more annoyed – "He didn't follow us here too, did he…?"

"No." her sister answered while showing her phone's recent message. "Look, he just sent me a selfie showing that he just got home."

Mira glared at the picture and then calmed down, gazing out at the night lights of the city. Suhee followed suit, her gaze softening at the sight before her.

"It's really pretty..."

"Yeah…I come here whenever I'm stressed. The view and the freshly brewed coffee always calm me down."

"So…I guess you come here a lot then."

Mira chuckled. "Yes. I suppose so."

Suhee then looked away and happened to notice someone, waving at them with a small kind smile. Mira caught this happening, and whipped her head around to find that person and grumbled as he approached, not wanting to interact with him.

"Jumin Han…" she uttered, forcefully polite. "What brings you up here tonight?"

"I've been quite curious about this café for some time, and hearing that it's best to come in the evening, I've decided to do so…" he replied before taking a look around. "Unfortunately it looks like the place is full, so I may have to come another time."

Suhee heard this, and glanced at the empty chair between them. Mira immediately grabbed her attention by nudging her leg and then gave her answer by shaking her head slowly. Suhee shot her a pleading look and her sister added crossed arms to her body language, signifying that she definitely didn't want his company. Suhee gave a pout, but then smirked before shifting to the empty seat and turning to the businessman.

Ignoring her sister's explicit hand gestures she said to him, "Would you like to join us Jumin?"

"It that is alright with you ladies." He stated, and took a seat before anything else could be said or done.

Mira could only glare at her sister silently while he called over one of the waiters and ordered a cup of coffee. When he was done, he turned his attention back to the two sisters and noticing their outfits, he commented with, "You two seem a little overdressed for just having an evening cup of coffee…"

" _Look who's talking, monkey suit…"_ Mira uttered softly under her breath.

Suhee kicked her gently and cleared her throat before replying with, "We were just at a club with a couple of Mira's friends for a Ladies' Night."

Jumin reacted with a mildly surprised expression. "I never took you to be the clubbing type, Ms. Yun."

"Oh. I'm not really. I was just the designated driver tonight."

"No doubt Zen followed you there to keep an eye on you too…"

Suhee let out an embarrassed laugh. "You know him so well…" – she paused and something came to mind – "We missed Jaehee tonight. You haven't been overworking her lately, have you?"

"On the contrary she's been quite stubborn, insisting on continuing her café project instead of the next cat project I have planned." Jumin explained, quite annoyed with the situation. "And on top of that she's thought of _Luciel_ of all people to head the cat project. Who would give her that idea?"

More embarrassed laughs from Suhee came afterward.

"At any rate, I came here to get my mind off of all those things." The raven haired man continued with a sigh before turning his attention to the view. "This place is quite charming, and the view is splendid."

"It's Mira's favorite place to come to." Suhee piped up against her sister's wishes, earning a glare from her.

"Is it now?" His attention was focused on the older sister now. "I thank you then, for sharing your favorite place with me as well."

Mira could only stare at Jumin and his ever so small but grateful smile, at a loss for words at his sudden change in demeanor. By this time he had finished his coffee and left his payment for his and their orders on the table before wishing them goodnight and leaving. Mira watched him blankly all the while and when she turned back to her sister, she found her grinning knowingly from ear to ear.

"Is someone developing feelings for Jumin Han?" Suhee asked while resting her chin in her hands with admiration. "I could help you curry his favor and give you some pointers…"

"No way!" Mira exclaimed, her face going beet red. "I'm quite happy being single! I might just stay single forever in fact!"

"But you're face says it all."

" _NOPE!"_ Mira was firm in her decision as she got up and walked away, her sister tailing not too far behind.

 **…**

"We were very satisfied with how you handled your interview with Zen, Ms. Yun. Therefore, we've considered you to head another interview which will be our main article this time. Are you interested?"

Mira was beaming, happy that she was chosen for such a big job. "Yes sir! Very much so!"

"Good then. We'll need you to interview Mr. Han head of C&R, as well as his son, Jumin Han about possible plans of marriage engagements for both. You start tomorrow and we expect a successful story in a week."

' _Oh goodie…'_ Mira thought, now grumbling inwardly at her sudden misfortune.


	9. Rewards Taken Too Far

**Upon finding out that Zen still has trouble quitting smoking, Suhee pitches in and gives a suggestion that Zen is all to eager to try.**

* * *

"Yes, I'm about to walk through the door right now." Suhee spoke into her phone as she slipped on her flats in the entryway.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? I'm sure the director wouldn't mind if I slipped away for a few minutes." She heard Zen ask warily on the other side of the line.

"I don't want to trouble you or the director. Besides, I can hold my own and I've got a can of pepper spray in my purse." She grabbed it from its hook and left the apartment, making sure to lock it afterwards. "The only thing I'm worried about anyway is how the director feels about me visiting you. It seems like he's just waiting to call us out whenever we're together…"

"Oh, don't you worry your little head about that babe~" he said, earning himself a giggle from her. "I know of a private place where we can be our true selves without any interruptions."

After he finished his statement, Suhee heard a deep exhale coming from his side. She paused, holding her breath while straining her ears.

It sounded as if it was still a ways away from the receiver, but she knew it came from him. Suhee didn't say anything about it, ended her call with Zen the way she usually did, and went on her way to the nearest bus stop to get to where he was.

The kiss they shared in private later during his break said it all.

Suhee pulled away early, humming with slight disappointment as the taste – a subtle hint hiding amongst the usual sweetness, but still very apparent – proved that he had done exactly what she suspected him of.

Zen however, was still in the moment and yearning for more as his lips unconsciously followed hers, wanting to close the gap between them. Along with that came a small whine that accurately demonstrated how he felt about the premature conclusion of their make out session.

Being the gentleman that he is though, he stopped with the somewhat childish behavior and pulled away fully. With a concerned gaze now aimed at his girlfriend still wrapped in his embrace he asked, "What's wrong Suhee…?"

She stayed silent for a minute, thinking of the right words to say that wouldn't hurt his pride but could still get her thoughts through to him. Finally she said, "On the phone…I heard you, and just now I tasted it in your kiss…" – she saw the confused look on his face and elaborated with concern – "You were…smoking earlier, weren't you…?"

Zen let go of her and took a small step away, sighing while rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "God…I thought you wouldn't notice…" he uttered before facing her once more. "I'm sorry. I didn't think quitting would be so hard. I swear I only ever have one every once in a while when I'm really stressed."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I'm not mad at all Hyun." He smiled at her with relief, but that quickly turned into a thoughtful frown.

"I know you're not mad, but you're obviously displeased with the taste…I've tried quitting cold turkey, and apparently that hasn't worked at all. Maybe you can help though. Do you have any ideas of what I can do to be totally smoke free?" Zen turned to his girlfriend, expectant for an answer.

"Well, rewards are usually the best for when you're reaching a goal…" Suhee replied quicker than he thought. "How about…I give you as many kisses as the days you don't smoke?"

He perked up at the mention of the word "kisses", but swiftly returned to normal. Giving her a small pout he said, "That's good and all but it's hardly called a 'reward' when I already get as many kisses as I want from you every day."

"I could do the opposite and take kisses away…"

Zen's heart sank at her comment and he immediately pleaded with her not to do so. "I know I'm exaggerating, but I really can't live without your kisses babe!"

Suhee laughed a little at her dramatic boyfriend's reaction and patted his chest affectionately while he held her close. "C'mon Hyun, you know I couldn't do that to you…"

At that moment, Zen's break was over and he had to get back to the set, but not before promising to continue their talk later.

 **…**

"I was thinking…" Zen announced once they both got back home.

"Uh oh…" Suhee uttered almost jokingly.

He smirked and continued. "…about your suggestion for a reward, and while kisses are easily accessible, deep kisses aren't." – she blushed at the mere thought of sharing a deep kiss with him – "So I came up with the idea that for every ten kisses I save I could have one deep kiss, and then I could save even more kisses or all three hundred and sixty-five kisses for something else…" – he shivered happily – "Just the thought of it is getting me motivated! So…what do you think Suhee?"

He turned to his girlfriend, only to find her frozen in a state of blank surprise, face fully tinted cherry red.

"Suhee…?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. The hurricane hit us (not as bad as other places) and took our internet down. A Wednesday isn't usually when I post, but I decided to let it slide just this once. Under normal circumstances though, new chapters will now be posted every other Friday (so not this friday, but the friday after).**

 **Also, I wanted to add this in because I made a little mistake in the first chapter. Sure you can try to quit smoking, but it's not that easy (trust me I know a few people who've tried quitting and haven't been able to). I didn't want it to sound so superficial, so I wrote this in. Plus, I wanted to involve some of the conversations MC has with Zen in the deep story. Anyway, hope you enjoy and fair weather permitting, I'll have the next chapter up as scheduled!**


	10. Joke's on You

**Zen wakes up on the morning of his special day, only to get the scare of his life.**

* * *

Zen slowly opened his eyes, the smell of freshly made breakfast (eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, sweet pancakes and coffee) bringing him to life with its delicious smells. He hummed sleepily, but still willed himself to sit up and fix his hair a little. He decided to leave it down as he did most mornings out of habit (more so now because Suhee mentioned that she kind of liked it that way) and turned his attention to the kitchen.

A soft smile played on his lips as he took in the familiar sight of his girlfriend busy cooking a meal for him. It was a natural occurrence sure, but today was a special day for him which made it all the more meaningful.

Not wanting to wait another minute, Zen stood and made his way to the kitchen island breakfast table and took a seat. At first he was silent, content in just watching Suhee bustling in the kitchen.

A good five minutes passed before he spoke up with a somewhat cheerful, "Good morning, my princess."

"Oh, good morning Hyun." Suhee replied in a slightly higher pitched and rather raspy voice without turning around. "I'll have a plate of breakfast made for you in a jiffy."

Zen instantly became perplexed. Not only did Suhee not sound like herself, but she also didn't turn around or come to him for a morning kiss, and she rarely ever used the word "jiffy" when she spoke to begin with.

"Uh…Babe, are you feeling okay?" he asked with concern. "I mean…your voice…"

There was a slight twitch of her shoulder in response, as she quickly gave her answer. "It's just a little cold I have. Nothing too bad."

Worry flashed across his face for a brief moment. "Suhee, you shouldn't be cooking or even up if you have a cold…"

"I'm fine! Besides, I _really_ wanted to do this for you…on your special day…" she paused and turned around with a full plate of food. "Happy Birthday!"

Zen immediately froze, taking in the sudden revealing sight of his girlfriend. Everything looked fine from the back, but when she turned around she looked like she had aged at least seventy years! The shock was too great that his blood ran cold and he blacked out.

 **…**

Zen slowly opened his eyes, hearing Suhee's worried cries for him to wake up. He hummed sleepily, but it then became a groan due to the pain he felt coming from the back of his head. He sat up, not bothering to fix his hair at all and then turned his attention to his girlfriend, who was kneeling next to the couch with teary eyes focused on him.

Thankfully she was her normal old self.

"Hyun, are you okay!?" she asked while moving herself to sit in front of him on the couch and gently stroking the back of his head where he felt the pain before.

"Yeah…" he replied groggily as he rubbed that place after she was done. "I just had a really freaky nightmare though. What a way to start a birthday, am I right?"

Suhee let out a sad sigh.

"Hyun that wasn't a nightmare…that was real." His eyes darted up to meet her apologetic ones and she continued with her explanation. "I'm sorry, I just…wanted to do something special for you since you did something special for my birthday and it was my first time celebrating yours with you, so I turned to Luciel and he gave me this idea…I couldn't come up with anything else so I just ran with it…"

"I should've figured _he_ was behind this…" Zen uttered, annoyed for a moment. "Suhee," – he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder – "You don't have to do anything super special for my birthday, preferably jokes… Anyway, just you being here is meaningful enough."

He finished with a smile which she returned.

"That aside…I can't ignore the damage you dealt to my head, physically or mentally…" Zen's smile turned into a smirk as he took Suhee's petit frame and flipped her so she was the one lying on the couch with him hovering above her.

"You're going to punish me?" Suhee asked, already red from the way they were positioned. "But Luciel's the one who gave me the idea!"

"You weren't listening… _You're the cause of the damage_. Besides, you're closer than Luciel at the moment." He paused in thought, mostly to make her tense because he already had a punishment in mind. "I want my morning kiss and my feel better kiss for a start…"

She was expecting the worst, but this request just threw her off. It was almost laughable.

"That's all? I can give you as many kisses as you want…" She trailed off, watching his smirk grow wider in response.

"Wrong choice of words babe~ Because you said that, I'm not even going to give you a moments rest between kisses~"

So if you had the chance to ask Zen, he would have to say that despite the rather shocking start, it was the best birthday he'd had in years…

* * *

 **Suhee's birthday is Feb. 20 just to let you know. Zen tried to make her a crepe for breakfast, but failed so she got pancakes instead. He sang to her and they shared breakfast in his bed and then later they met up with the rest of the members for a small party.**


	11. Kill With Kindness

**Zen just so happens to be playing a role with the infamous Echo Girl, and when fetching them some water, Suhee unfortunately comes into contact with the demanding actress.**

* * *

"…Aaand cut!" the director called out. "Looks good. Let's start with the next scene. Take a five minute break everyone!"

The actors on set relaxed out of their roles and the staff began to hustle and bustle as they changed the set up and tended to the actor's needs. Many offered a hand to Zen, but he brushed them off politely because Suhee was there to care for him.

As soon as the break was announced he made a beeline to where she was waiting with towel in hand just for him. She gave it to him with a warm smile while saying, "Amazing as always Hyun! That scene had me on the edge of my seat! I can't wait to see what happens next."

"Thanks, babe!" he replied, returning the smile with his own charming one while he used the towel to dab away the sweat. "You really are a god-send. If you weren't here for me today, I don't know what I would do…"

Suhee risked a glance to the area with the most staff bustling around. "It's because of Echo Girl…isn't it?"

"Yeah," Zen let out a little sigh, just as someone came over to them and said he was needed for a costume change. "Alright." – he nodded and then turned back to his girlfriend – "I've got to go. You'll be okay, right?"

"Of course! I'm going to go get us some water anyway."

The two parted ways, and on the way to get the water, she was stopped by Echo Girl's screams for attention.

"Hey you, with the rose patterned dress!" Suhee heard her shout, realizing that the celebrity was referring to her. She paused at first, but upon hearing the continual beckoning from the celebrity she turned to face her.

 _That was a fatal mistake._

Thankfully Echo Girl didn't recognize her, but with that annoying demanding voice she commanded that Suhee get her water, since the celebrity heard that she was headed that way.

"What about the staff attending to you, or your agent? Can't they get you water?" Suhee asked, trying to be as polite as she could, despite her unsavory feelings due to the events that happened between the celebrity and her boyfriend.

"They're all busy, so get one for me?" Echo Girl sounded sweet, but it really seemed like a command to her.

Suhee didn't say anything though. She just smiled, nodded, and went on her way…

"Woah, hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Zen asked suddenly while stopping Suhee by wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. She looked up and he continued with an upset pout. "I've called you at least five times and you've ignored me. That's hurtful, babe…" – he trailed off and noticed that she had one too many bottles in her arms – "Who's the extra bottle of water for?"

Suhee pulled away and turned to face him fully with an apologetic expression on her face. "…It's for Echo Girl…"

Her boyfriend was shocked but also curious. "How did that happen?"

"I just happened to walk by and she asked with a demanding tone that I get her a bottle too." She gave him his and her bottle to hold. "I'll be right back. Wish me luck. Hopefully she doesn't ask anything else of me…"

"Hey, let me know if she gives you any trouble. I can use my restraining order if anything gets out of hand, after all…"

"No, I should be fine. You've got to let me hold my own sometimes." Suhee suddenly became confident. "Besides, if anything I can always kill her with kindness…"

Zen could only wonder when she strolled away whether she really meant what she said.

' _Note to self Hyun Ryu; the fairer sex can definitely be scary…'_ he thought with a sheepish smile and a chuckle. _'Though it's good to know that Suhee's on my side.'_

* * *

 **A small thanks to EnchantedNightowl, whose comment back in chapter six gave me the inspiration to pen this chapter! That doesn't necessarily mean I'm taking requests for this story though.**

 **Also, having completed Another Story, I know the way I'm going with this one is still going to follow the Secret Ends, but there are some moments there that have given me inspiration for other chapters (so there's a fair spoiler warning there-once again I'll let you know at the beginning of said chapters).**

 **Also also, next chapters will be submitted in a set of two, because they go hand in hand. Hope you look forward to it!**


	12. Interview

**Mira gets her interview with Jumin.**

 **Suhee and Zen do a little eavesdropping.**

 **What could go wrong?**

* * *

It had taken quite a while to set a date, but Mira finally managed to get an opportunity to interview the illustrious Jumin Han. Granted she was dangerously close to getting fired and her sister now had the wrong idea, but there was one upside to this; she was meeting Jumin at her favorite café.

On her way up in the elevator to said café, she took the chance to re-read her sister's "advice" that was sent to her via text…

* * *

 **Mira:** Hey…this is gonna sound kind of weird, but it turns out that I do need some of those tips for talking with Jumin Han after all…

 **Suhee:** OMG! Does that mean…?

 **Mira:** NO! Whatever you're thinking is not true! It's just an interview for my job…

 **Suhee:** Sure…That's all this is…an "interview".

 **Mira:** Just tell me how to get along with him, alright?

 **Suhee:** Okay…Mmm. Well, Jumin is a pretty serious and cautious man at first. Just be patient with him and he might just open up. Oh, and when in doubt, talk about Darcy or ask about Elizabeth the 3rd. He loves to talk about her. Also…You know what? Never mind, that's all.

 **Mira:** Okay…Well, I'll keep all of that in mind.

 **Suhee:** If that's all you need then have a good date-er…"interview"!

* * *

Mira rolled her eyes at her sister's last comment with a smirk and put her phone away in her purse just as the elevator doors opened to the café. She had no trouble finding Jumin, who was sitting at one of the tables out on the terrace right next to the textured floor to ceiling windows.

In the meantime…

"You _still_ haven't told me why we're doing this…" Zen commented while obediently tailing his girlfriend into a building he was unfamiliar with. "Or where we're going – in disguise might I add." – he paused and took in her appearance – "Though I've got to say that tank/crop top combo and those shorts are really working for you, as well as the short dusty pink wig. But I don't recall us owning it…Where did you get it from?"

Suhee let out a nervous laugh once they entered the elevator. "If I told you, then you'd no longer be seeing my face beneath it…" she answered a little awkwardly on the way up. "By the way, I'm liking the hipster look…and the use of the beanie to hide your long hair is a nice touch."

"Yeah, well I couldn't be bothered to wear a wig today. Hopefully no one really notices me…"

He then took this opportunity to ask once again what they were doing. She finally replied, telling him that they were on a date but also secretly undercover so they could listen in on Mira's "interview" with Jumin.

Zen could only chuckle at her plan while he brought his girlfriend in close, holding her by the waist. "Or…we could just leave your sister alone to do her job and make this a legitimate date…"

"Yeah, but Hyun~…" Suhee pouted, focusing her attention on drawing small circles on his chest. "My inner hopeless romantic must know for the sake of Mira's love life."

"Well, I'm asking that you channel your inner hopeless romantic on us, because I want this to be just a date." He then flashed his charming smile and aimed his pleading doe eyes at her. "Please…For me?"

Suhee couldn't help but give in to those pleading scarlet eyes of his so she sighed in defeat. "Okay fine…I wanted to bring you to this place sometime anyway, but we do still have to stay out of their sight."

The couple then entered the café and took their seats at one of the tables on the inside. Little did they know they had chosen a table on the other side of…

"Don't get me wrong. I respect my father highly," Jumin stated curtly once the question had been asked. "But I find our marriage engagements to be unnecessary and unwanted. That is the only comment I have for your article. Good day."

He then stood up and turned to leave, but Mira was quick to stop him. "W-Wait! I need more." She uttered, standing up herself.

Jumin faced her once more, raising a perplexed eyebrow. "Such as…?"

"I need to know why you think that, for starters…"

The raven haired businessman was silent in thought for a minute, and then decided to sit back down before crossing his arms. "I'll answer some more of your questions then…if only you answer some of mine."

"Okay then…" Mira followed suit, suddenly very cautious. "Would you…like to go first?"

Without hesitance he spoke. "Who the hell is 'Darcy' and what is he in relation to my Elizabeth the 3rd?"

Mira was speechless for a moment as she slumped her shoulders with shock. Then she couldn't help but let out a short burst of laughter.

Jumin could've sworn he heard a familiar sneeze nearby, but he was more offended by her actions at the moment as his brows furrowed with anger. "Why did you laugh just now?"

"You seriously just want to know who Darcy is?"

"Yes I do."

She sighed, pulled out her phone and scrolled through some content before showing him a photo of a gray Persian cat with pale golden emerald colored eyes.

"This…is Darcy." Mira watched in silence as his expression changed from anger to perplexed to curious.

"…And why exactly did you say he would be a 'perfect playmate' for Elizabeth the 3rd?" he questioned further, adding annoyance to his curious tone.

She avoided his gaze and crossed her arms while blushing a little. "L-Look I was just a little upset and spouting nonsense, that's all…"

"So then when you said you would date-."

"Like I said, I was upset! Talking nonsense!" She spoke up suddenly, a deeper red finding its way to her cheeks as she almost seemed angry. "Are you done with your questions now? Yes? Okay let's move on then!"

Jumin couldn't help thinking how odd this woman sitting before him was acting. Her behavior was very far from Suhee's, but it was still pretty entertaining. Almost as entertaining as teasing Zen with his cat allergy…

Once Mira was calm enough, she continued with her questions for Jumin.

"So now I want to know why you're so opposed to getting married to Sarah Choi…" she said with an air of sophistication, as if her erratic moment she just had didn't exist. "Could you possibly…already have those feelings for someone else…?"

The raven haired man was silent, contemplating on what to answer.

"My beauty…" He trailed off and noticed how eager she was for him to continue. "…has beautiful soft white fur, clear blue eyes, and sharp pretty ears. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd. I have never seen any cat…no, any woman more beautiful than her."

When he finished, he saw the deadpan expression on her face and couldn't help but let a small amused smile creep up on his face.

"I don't think your cat counts…" Mira was sour about being teased, but she caught on fast and so fired her next shot. "Perhaps that rumor going around nowadays is true and you are gay…"

Jumin narrowed his eyes at her in response. "That rumor is not true."

"Then why do you abhor females so much?"

"That's…personal and I refuse to answer."

She wasn't getting anywhere with this so she decided to take a risk.

"Can I ask you off the record then…?" She closed her notebook, put down her pen, turned off her recorder and trained a serious gaze on him. "You don't have feelings for _anyone_?" – he didn't answer, so she dared to ask a deeper question – "…I've seen the way you look at her, so do you…feel that way for Suhee perhaps…?"

A brief pause passed between them.

"Everyone in the RFA loves Suhee…in one way or another…" He replied softly while gazing out at the cityscape fondly. "After all, she brought the association back from the brink of extinction as well as purpose back to its members."

Mira wasn't too appeased with his vague answer, but smiled nonetheless, knowing that her sister was regarded so highly.

"Now that we're on the subject of your sister, I'd like to know…" the raven haired man uttered, taking Mira by surprise with the sudden change in tone and subject. "What is your opinion on her living with Zen, as opposed to her staying with you?"

"Do I really even have a say in the matter? I mean, she's already settled in and I don't think Zen would let her leave unless she decides to." Mira replied honestly before becoming curious about why he brought it up. "Why exactly did you bring this up?"

He crossed his arms, coming off as annoyed. "If you must know, I'm opposed to the two of them living together when they are not yet married."

"Geez. How old fashioned are you?" she couldn't help but have a short fit of laughter. "I'm sure they have every intention to do so someday. Besides, as long as he hasn't done anything – and he hasn't – and our parents are okay with it, which they are, then I don't see any reason to separate them. I trust the two of them. Maybe you should too…"

Jumin took her words into consideration. Sure he would stand by his own beliefs like the stubborn man he is, but she also had a good point. Maybe he should hold her in the same regard as Suhee…

Unfortunately time was short and they could only converse for a few more minutes before the two had to part. So like a gentleman he paid for them and they left the café, passing by a couple who were passionately making out behind a menu.

Needless to say though, Jumin was kind of sore about their premature parting and surprisingly Mira was too, but neither would admit it – to themselves or to each other.

As for Mira's interview…Well, it wasn't exactly the scoop her boss was looking for, but she wasn't fired either. So all was good for the time being…

* * *

 **I _DID NOT_ plan at all when I gave Mira's cat the name Darcy. I just randomly gave him that name. You could imagine the surprise and embarrassment I felt when I realized that 'Elizabeth' and 'Darcy' are the names of the two main characters who fall in love in Pride and Prejudice. Does that mean that the two cats and their owners will end up together? Possibly. Did I plan this at all? Not totally.**

 **Anyway, want to know what Zen and Suhee get up to on the other side of the glass? Just click on to the next chapter! Happy double chapter week!**


	13. Or Date?

**Mira gets her interview with Jumin.**

 **Suhee and Zen do a little eavesdropping.**

 **Also in the last chapter...**

 **"My inner hopeless romantic must know for the sake of Mira's love life."**

 **"I'm asking that you channel your inner hopeless romantic on us, because I want this to be just a date..."**

 **"Okay, fine..."**

 **"Yeah, well I couldn't be bothered to wear a wig today. Hopefully no one really notices me..."**

* * *

Upon noticing that Jumin and her sister were right on the other side of the window, Suhee's mouth snapped open with shock.

Zen was also a little surprised, but kept his cool as he took her chin in his grip gently and said, "You promised, remember?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, pouting all the while as she let out a low and disappointed "Yes…"

"That's my girl!" He smiled and let go, knowing that she was willing to comply.

"But should we overhear what they say…"

"Then we just overhear, but try not to overreact." Zen informed her while a waitress approached with a couple of menus.

Unfortunately for them someone was going to overreact, but it wasn't Suhee. Instantly the menus were forgotten as they were dropped on the floor when the waitress saw who she was serving.

"Oh…my…Are you really…!?" she uttered, ready to scream at any moment.

"Yes, but before this can get out of hand…" Zen spoke quickly before she could finish, but did so in a hushed tone so they wouldn't attract any more attention than they already had. "Can you please do me a favor and keep myi...our presence under wraps? I'll even give you an autographed photo. Please?"

The girl immediately nodded, looking as if she was going to burst into tears. Thankfully she was easily appeased. He relaxed back into his chair with a relieved sigh while the waitress picked up the fallen menus.

"Can I…Can I ask just one question?" she managed to say to him after calming down and returning to normal.

Zen paused in thought for a moment and then agreed.

Surprisingly she became upset and a bit disappointed in him while questioning further with, "Why are you cheating on your girlfriend?"

"Eh…?" was all the couple could utter with confusion and blank gazes trained on her.

"I mean, at first I was upset that you were taken, but then I happened upon some pics and saw how cute you two were together! Now I'm rooting for you two no matter what my friends or other fans think of it!" the waitress went on to explain, trying to make things clear when she only seemed to be muddling it more. "But here I see you not with her and I can't help but wonder…"

She trailed off and Suhee took this opportunity to correct her.

"He's not cheating. It's still me." Suhee spoke up and the waitress met her steady gaze, now realizing that it was really her. "We're just here in disguise so my sister doesn't notice me…"

"Oh! Is she the one interviewing Jumin Han!?" the waitress asked in a hushed tone with excitement.

Suhee nodded, before blushing and flashing a kind smile. "Thank you for those kind words, by the way…"

The waitress was a little embarrassed, but quickly regained her composure to finally do her job. "You're welcome…" she said and smiled while handing them their menus. "Anyway, I'm Iseul – your waitress for today. Would you like to order anything now or would you like a minute?"

"We could use a minute if that's okay." Zen replied, wanting a little breather from that little fiasco.

"May we have some water though?" Suhee asked.

"Yes, of course." Iseul nodded and turned to leave, but paused and turned back to face them. "Also, I'm sorry about all the fuss."

The couple waved it off politely, saying it was okay and she left to go get them some water.

Once she was out of earshot, Suhee turned to her boyfriend and said with a teasing smirk, "So much for not bothering to wear a wig, hm…?"

"Oh, be quiet." Zen shot her a glare and she giggled.

He trained his gaze back onto his open menu. "Now, what would you recommend ordering?"

There was no answer.

"Suhee…?" He looked up and saw that she had her ear pressed up against the textured glass. "What are you doing?"

"Shh. Jumin just mentioned Darcy." She replied in a stage whisper.

"And who would that be?"

"Mira's cat."

"O-Oh." Zen barely managed to utter before letting out a rather loud sneeze. Thankfully right at that moment Mira burst out laughing so they probably didn't notice. "One thing's for sure; those two must be meant for each other if they both own cats…"

"I know right! By the way the small parfait is really good as well as the cheesecake."

"…You had both?" He couldn't help but smirk when she turned to glare at him.

"No, Hyun. I had the parfait and _tasted_ the cheesecake. I can't believe you'd ask me something like that…" She finished with a pout aimed at him and he chuckled lightheartedly.

At that moment Iseul came back with their water as well as to take their orders. Suhee ordered an iced café mocha and a slice of New York style cheesecake, while Zen ordered a simple cup of tea and suggested they share the cheesecake since cheesecake is a rather rich dish to begin with.

The rest of their "date" was spent rather quietly after that, with regular bursts of Jumin's and Mira's conversation breaking through. Bits and pieces that the couple already knew of didn't shake them as much, but when the conversation came to the topic of them living together, it was time to be concerned. Luckily for them Mira was on their side, and quickly talked the businessman down.

The couple then got a brief respite before they overheard Jumin and Mira finishing their conversation and paying. Taking that as a grave danger to them being there, Suhee looked to her boyfriend with a worried expression.

"What's the matter?" he asked with calm concern. "If you're worried about them noticing, they won't. We're disguised remember?"

"Yeah, but if Iseul recognized you then it's a possibility that Mira will too!" she replied. "Also, need I remind you about that night at the club when Mira noticed you there… _in full costume_ …?"

It took a moment to register this in his mind. "You're right…But what will we do to avert their gaze when they pass?"

"I think I can help with that." Iseul spoke up before handing them a spare menu. "Hold this in front of your faces and pretend you're making out behind it." – the couple raised incredulous eyebrows and she shrugged – "What? It seems to work in the movies…"

Zen and Suhee shared questioning gazes and then shrugged as they found that they had no other choice. So Iseul left, not wanting to attract further attention and they did as she suggested.

"Well, I'd have to say this is the single most awkward thing I've done with my boyfriend…" Suhee whispered with a nervous giggle.

"Agreed." Zen uttered. An idea then came to mind. "It doesn't have to be though."

"What are you implying Hyun Ryu…?"

" _We don't have to pretend._ " He smirked when the realization flashed across her face and leaned in. She quickly met him halfway and closed the gap, making a very believable scene for a passing Jumin and Mira.

They thought they were in the green after that, but unfortunately for them, Jumin as a very perceptive man.

* * *

 **Jumin Han:** So, did you two enjoy your "date" at the terrace café this afternoon…? #(•ิ‿ •ิ)

 **ZEN:** ミ(ó□ ò)ﾉ Oh crap.

 **Suhee:** Busted…

 **ZEN:** Were we that obvious?

 **Jumin Han:** Obvious enough for me to notice, but luckily not that obvious to Mira.

 **Suhee:** Please do me a favor and don't tell her Jumin!

 **Jumin Han:** I'll keep it a secret, providing that you give me some information…

 **ZEN:** Information…? (´o⌓ o｀)╮...? About what?

 **Jumin Han:** Mira. I admit I'm a little curious and would like to know more…

* * *

Suhee couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. It seemed like spring was still within reach in Mira's heart and Suhee was going to do everything in her power to help her realize it…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this two-parter. From here on out the chapters will be a little more connected as we head into a slightly more linear plot. Also, some themes and conversations may end up being a little more...intimate? Not smutty or anything like that, but well within the rating I gave this story.**

 **Next chapter will be interactive! Hope you'll be looking forward to it!**


	14. Disputes and Doubts

**This chapter will be introducing Seven's** **waifu, the binary code! You'll be needing to keep a translator handy if you want to read what it says.**

* * *

 _ **Yoosung*:** Suheee! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ Yuo gotta helbp me ASAP!_

 _ **Suhee:** Calm down Yoosung. What's wrong?_

 _ **Yoosung*:** I'm stuck on my math assignment and Seven won't help at all! ｢｢｢ )┐˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚_

 _ **Suhee:** Okay Yoosung, hold on. I'll be right there._

 _ **Yoosung*:** Thanks! You're the best! (๑´ヮ ｀๑)_

* * *

"…First of all, let me apologize for the mess." The blonde greeted Suhee with a sheepish laugh before letting her in. "I had a few days off and decided to invite Seven over so…well you can see the aftermath of my decision…"

Usually Yoosung by himself is pretty well kept, and the proof of that was in Suhee's last visit. This time however, she could definitely see in the messy aftermath that Seven was bunking there.

"So where is hurricane Luciel?" she asked once she had taken a look around.

As if summoned the infamous red haired hacker emerged from within Yoosung's room with portable game in hand. His appearance showed that he was just as unkempt as the apartment he wrecked with his hair in disarray, glasses askew, and he had deep bags under his almost dull golden colored eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here, Suhee." He uttered forebodingly, staring her straight in the eye.

Immediately she froze in response, wanting to avoid his gaze. In spite of that she kept her gaze trained on him and stood her ground while asking, "And why is that, Luciel?"

"If you keep coming every time Yoosung calls for help he's going to end up relying on you too much…" he replied. "You need to give him some tough love."

"On the contrary, Yoosung's been doing really well. He hasn't called me over in a while." Suhee praised the young male and he smiled victoriously while agreeing with her. She then pulled out a couple of sealed bags and casually slapped them against Seven's chest as a way of handing them over. While she passed by him to enter the room she continued. "That's your wig by the way, and the mask you lent to me. Hyun says you still owe him for that April Fool's scare too."

The red head flinched in response and his serious demeanor almost broke.

Yoosung caught onto this and as he passed he said, "You should learn to control your pranking Seven," with a lighthearted laugh.

"Boo…" was all the hacker uttered as he followed him back into the bedroom, gaming all the while. He settled on the bed while Suhee got started on tutoring Yoosung at his desk.

"…So then you want to-" Suhee started, in the middle of teaching him how to solve the problem.

"Carry this here, right…?" Yoosung finished as he was starting to get the hang of it. "You're really good at this. Why aren't you a teacher or something?"

She smiled bitter-sweetly at his complement and question. "Well it's not a thing I really wanted to do, but I have considered attending college at some point."

The blonde became concerned and opened his mouth to ask, but Seven did that for him as he spoke up and asked, "If you wanted to attend, then why didn't you?"

"Oh, I don't know Luciel…There was this thing where my phone was _hacked_ and I was _locked in an apartment_ , threatened by a _bomb_ and let's not forget the fact that I was _almost kidnapped_."

The two males chuckled anxiously which was followed by a tense silence. The blonde decided to break it by asking another question. "If you wanted to attend, then why didn't you?"

"I…don't know. With all that happened in those eleven days – and even afterwards – I've never really even thought about it to be honest…" She trailed off in thought but then quickly gathered them back up again to bring focus back on the assignment. "A-Anyway, I was going to say that you're doing remarkably well with this Yoosung. I'm starting to think you didn't even need to call me in the first place."

"That's what I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen~" Seven chimed in from his place on the bed, still playing away at his portable game. "Oh, and by the way…you skipped a couple of steps in solving that problem."

"And how do you know that when you're on the other side of the room playing games?"

"Um…I'm _the_ genius hacker God Seven! I have master skills in multitasking and have been listening this whole time!" Despite the fact that he was clearly showing off, he was still gaming eagerly. "And so from what I've heard, I noticed that you've skipped some vital steps."

Suhee raised an incredulous eyebrow at him before she turned her attention to the problem to check it over for the aforementioned inconsistencies. "I don't see anything amiss, so where-?"

In a flash he was right there beside them.

"They're here…and here." Seven replied as he pointed them out on the paper without giving her a chance to finish. "You need to substitute this for that and then get rid of the unneeded stuff."

Now she knew what he was talking about, and so turned to him to explain. "I understand what you're saying, but technically you don't have to do those steps." – Seven made an attempt to speak, but she ignored him and continued – "Not only that but it's much easier for Yoosung this way."

"But it's obvious that the way you're working the problem will get you the wrong answer."

Suhee was now getting upset at Seven's attitude and constant jeering at her. "…Are you saying that you don't trust my judgement?"

"No…"

"Then you're implying that I'm not smart."

"N-No!" He seemed a little tense and nervous from her words but he willed himself to calm down before he continued cautiously. "I was just making a point! I wasn't trying to degrade you or anything!"

"Sure Luciel…" Suhee rolled her eyes, seeming to not calm down. "If you really think that then we should each work a problem similar to this one and see whose method comes out on top?"

"Hey…I don't know-" Yoosung spoke up and tried to be the voice of reason, but it fell on deaf ears as Suhee and Seven were already busy working on their problems.

Once they finished (Suhee and then Seven not too long after), the red head pulled up a website on Yoosung's computer that would check their work. Meer minutes later, they found that it didn't matter which method you used; you would end up with the same answer either way. Suhee turned to Seven to make her point, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Fine…I'll let you have this one…" he uttered almost in a mumble before he slipped into using the binary code without knowing as he continued theatrically. "01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101101 00100001"

"01001110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00111111" Suhee asked as she raised an eyebrow, speaking in the same coded text as him which threw him off.

"01001000 00101101 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100001 00111111" was all the red haired hacker could stutter as his eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Uh…What language are you two speaking…?" Yoosung asked, feeling utterly lost.

"01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01110000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100100 01100100 01100101 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101100 01101001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110"

Seven was speechless as she talked in the code so effortlessly, but Yoosung was getting worked up from being so clueless. So much so in fact, that the blonde ended up fainting. As soon as he hit the floor Suhee stood up and called his name out with concern.

"Oh no…What should I do? Should I elevate his legs…" she asked half to herself, unsure and starting to panic. "Or his head? Luciel?" – she looked to him for some guidance, only to catch a glimpse of his back as he left – " _Luciel!?_ "

She made a move to chase after and confront him, but held back because she couldn't leave Yoosung alone and unconscious. So she stayed with him to bring him back to health…

"Yoosung was so out of sorts when he woke up that we decided not to continue with our tutoring session." Suhee explained to Zen all the events that occurred later that evening when he asked how her day was. "So then I left when I made sure he was alright I can't believe Luciel left me…Yoosung and I…like that."

Her boyfriend was patient and silent as he listened, and when she finished she looked at him as if to ask if he had any questions. He did in fact have one.

"I've been wondering since you mentioned this but…" he started slowly with thought and curiosity. "What is this 'binary code' you mentioned?"

Suhee blushed with chagrin in response and hesitated at first, not wanting to tell Zen about her dorky past self and the decisions she made. But the white haired actor was a man who didn't like secrets so she collected her thoughts and answered his question.

"Um…the Binary code is a series of ones and zeroes sorted into different sequences to represent numbers, letters, commands, images and sounds." She explained slowly. "I just learned it back in my high school days when I was somewhat of a nerd…"

When she finished she turned her gaze to him, seeing that he was utterly confused from her explanation.

"Could you possibly…dumb it down for me?" he asked, slightly unsure if it was doable. "Keep in mind that I barely graduated by the skin of my teeth…"

"Well, like it or not you're dating a high school graduate who used to be a complete nerd." His girlfriend paused in thought for a moment. "Maybe this will make it easier…um, 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101."

"…And what does that mean?" Zen inquired with a smile, as if to already have an idea of what she told him.

"It means 'I love you'."

"Well then, 00…no that wasn't right…" he mumbled as he tried to recall the phrase in code and then trailed off in thought.

Just as he decided to give up, Suhee spoke. "You can speak it normally you know. I kind of grew out of that dorky lifestyle anyway…"

"That's not totally true~" He smirked when she glared playfully at him. "I love you too, regardless of how dorky you really are."

Zen then drew her into a warm embrace and Suhee couldn't help but think that as she reciprocated that everyone was moving on with their lives…

Zen's career was really lifting off.

Jaehee was finding her voice.

Yoosung was back on track to become a vet.

Seven was busy as always while tracking down that hacker.

Even Jumin was opening up and gaining interest in her sister Mira.

And yet, Suhee felt that her life was at a standstill since those first eleven days.

 _Maybe…it was time to actually do something about that…_

* * *

 **Can't believe I actually did that...Only Seven lol. O _nly this fanfic..._**

 **Anyway, sorry for the angsty Seven. Hopefully he'll be able to resolve his feelings in a later chapter...**


	15. Halloween Murder Mystery Party

**We interrupt this fanfic with a Halloween Special! Enjoy!**

 **All of the RFA are gathered for a special** **occasion, but nothing is at all what it seems to be...**

 **Welcome to the RFA Murder Mystery Party!**

* * *

"Welcome my dear friends, to my lovely yacht for this gala tonight!" Seven announced dramatically, addressing his guests who were waiting in the main hall, which was elegant in every way. The guests stopped with their mingling and turned to the grand staircase to see said red hared hacker strolling down the steps slowly, guiding a beautiful chestnut haired female by the arm.

Seven was wearing a formal black button up shirt with white sleeve garters and a red ascot tied around the collar which had a yellow stone brooch pinned to it. On top of that he wore a red trimmed white vest with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket. He also wore black formal slacks and loafers.

The young woman adorning his arm (who was none other than Suhee) matched his color scheme with her clothing and accessories. It was a fitted black jersey dress with a red lacy see through top which had cut out sides as well as a slit that stopped mid-thigh on her left. She wore simple yellow stone earrings and bracelets, as well as red heels and she left her hair down and curled.

"Technically this is my yacht…" Jumin remarked half to himself. He was wearing a black and dark grey three piece suit, complete with black tie and pristine white gloves.

"And that's my girl on your arm Seven. Care to explain?" Zen added, looking rather livid.

He wore a formal black shirt and a ruffled white ascot under a white suit coat that ended mid-thigh and was tied at his waist with a black belt. A gold pin that was attached to the lower left lapel was connected by a small chain to a patch with his insignia on his left arm. To complete the look, he wore black form fitting slacks and formal shoes.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're supposed to stay in character like your invitations said!" Seven shouted, briefly slipping out of character to pout like a child and scold them. "Stay in character or I'll make you walk the plank!"

"Unfortunately you will find no such 'plank' anywhere on this ship." The businessman explained with a small sly smile. "This is a yacht, not a pirate ship."

"Also, this whole 'stay in character' rule is pretty useless when you think about it." The actor refuted with crossed arms. "Our occupations are the same as what we actually do in real life."

"Not in my case." Jaehee and Yoosung chimed in casually at the same time.

Jaehee went for a simple comfortable look as opposed to elegant. She wore a white collared form fitting black dress that ended at her knees. Over that she wore a light grey sweater that had elbow length sleeves with white cuffs. With that she wore black flats and pinned just under her collar was an amber stone brooch.

Yoosung also went rather simple and chose to wear a formal blue long sleeved button up shirt, yellow bow tie, and black suspenders along with slacks and brown loafers.

"At any rate, we need to get this party started, but where's our final guest…?" Suhee suddenly asked cryptically.

Seven checked his nonexistent watch in response before said guest entered the main hall. "There he is! V, our guest of honor!" he declared with a flourish. "You are fashionably late though, my friend."

The mint haired man chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He then answered with, "It took me a while to get here and find the right place." V just wore a grey suit jacket and slacks over a white button up shirt and formal black shoes.

"We're glad you could make it." Jumin greeted his friend with a smile and a nod.

"Me too. Couldn't miss it for the world." The mint haired man replied before brandishing his trusty camera. "I get to see all of you again, and I hope you don't mind that I take photos of tonight's events so that they may be immortalized."

"Of course! After all, tonight's gala is to celebrate Suhee's recent engagement…to me!" Seven exclaimed.

Mildly surprised gasps and awkward applause filled the room, and all Zen had to say was, " _What the hell!?_ "

 **…**

V chuckled a little as he took a photograph of the actor and his sour expression as they were chatting and getting to know each other as characters over appetizers and drinks in the lounge. Zen shot a glare at the photographer.

He stopped laughing and lowered the camera to say, "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. To be honest…if Suhee were to ever get engaged, I thought it would be to you."

"Yeah, and realistically we're still working on that…But that good for nothing hacker probably just did it to get under my skin." The actor sighed with a pout and then had a thought before taking Jaehee suddenly by the hand. "Although…tonight I am a free man. Free to flirt with the other beautiful female guest present tonight."

Jaehee could only mutter his name with embarrassment and blush in response while Seven shouted with pain from across the room. "Ow, ow, owie! Suhee, sweetheart that hurts!"

Zen smirked devilishly with satisfaction, knowing that he managed to get back at the red head. He then continued his conversation with V. "So, V. I'm assuming that your 'character's persona' is a photographer." He stated.

The mint haired man nodded in reply and said, "Oh, yes. I own a few galleries and sell my pieces to many, but I give most of my earnings to charity." – he then took a photo of his two friends who nodded with interest – "What is your occupation, Hyun?"

"Obviously I'm the most successful and coveted actor and model. I'm in all of the best productions – on the big or small screen – and all women desire me!" the white haired man flaunted happily much like a peacock.

"And rightly so." Jaehee and Suhee muttered under their breath.

He then started to pout with disappointment before continuing. "Unfortunately I only have one downfall; that I'm quite narcissistic. I'd marry myself if I didn't have the woman I love by my side, who that man child over there took from me…"

"I heard that!" said man child remarked.

"Anyway…Jaehee what do you do?"

She adjusted her glasses before answering. "Apparently I own a rather successful business. More successful than even C&R."

V became concerned with this new development, so he excused himself and approached Jumin and Yoosung to converse with them. He took a photo of them before inquiring with, "Jaehee has just informed me that she owns a more successful business than C&R. Is this true?"

"Regrettably." The raven haired man replied with slight disappointment. "I have been down on my luck as a businessman. I've disappointed my father who disowned me, so I tried to stubbornly start my own business. Unfortunately that was a flop, so I had to sell part of it to Jaehee. I still keep the rights to it, though she gets half of my revenue…"

The young blonde with them laughed nervously before commenting with, "Seems like Seven cooked that story up to really mess with you too."

"Yes I suppose so, but I won't let it get under my skin like it did with Zen." Jumin agreed calmly with thought. "After all, it's only for tonight. Also, if there is to be a 'murder' tonight like the invitations insinuated, then there is no doubt that the mastermind who put it together will either be the 'victim' or the 'killer'."

"As calculative as always Jumin." V stated with a chuckle as he turned his attention to the blonde. "How are you doing, Yoosung?"

"I'm not as good with 'staying in character' as you guys, so I'm a little nervous…" the young blonde replied with an insecure but lighthearted smile. "I'm a doctor, by the way…A people doctor. Also, if what Jumin said is true, I might be expected to…examine the body. What do you think I should do then?"

V made the gesture to answer, but at that moment Seven interjected with, "Don't worry Dr. Kim! I've provided clue cards for you to use! And you're not alone in this. You'll do fine."

"If you say so, Seven…"

"I prefer that tonight you all refer to me as Luciel Choi, entrepreneur extraordinaire!"

V laughed with amusement before turning to the young lady at the hacker's side and taking her hand gently in his. "And this must be the infamous Suhee Yun I've heard so much about." He said before kissing it softly in greeting.

"Oi! Hands off! She's gonna be my waifu!" Seven cut in playfully.

Growls could be heard from Zen's general area.

Suhee only giggled lightly and smiled fondly at the mint haired man. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, V." she said.

"Likewise." He replied with a respectful nod before snapping a photo of the couple. "And might I inquire as to how you two lovebirds met?"

"Luciel commissioned me to paint a portrait of him, and we hit it off." The chestnut haired female answered. "You may already know this, but I own several galleries full of my own works."

"Yes, they seem to rival mine…I've also noticed that you tend to donate to the very same charities that I do."

She waved it off like it was nothing. "Only coincidences, dear V."

At that moment dinner was announced and just in time, as the guests had an ample amount of time to get to know each other. Dinner wasn't any different though, as they sat down to partake of the elegant feast before them while continuing to converse politely. It was there that Zen could see what Suhee's 'character' truly was.

She had definitely taken a page from his book, grabbing at every chance to subtly flirt with every male in the room – except him that is. He was clearly upset that she was doing this, but found himself wondering why Seven (who was pretty touchy about his 'fiancée's' relations with males other than himself) was turning a blind eye to this. Either he was unintentionally doing so, or he was pretending to…

Suddenly he felt something brush up against his leg and he jerked a little in response before looking up to meet the ocean blue irises of his girlfriend. Once she had successfully gotten his attention, Suhee sent him an apologetic look that was there and then gone in a blink. Zen immediately forgave her and grinned ever so slightly before proceeding to play footsie with what he thought was her.

Unfortunately it wasn't, and that person wasn't exactly all too happy about it…

"I understand that you can be pretty flamboyant sometimes, Zen." Jumin suddenly commented calmly, drawing everyone's attention. "But I never expected you to come out to me tonight of all nights."

All at once laughter and light jeers permeated a brief silence while all the actor could do was hide his face in his hands with shame.

 **…**

A small respite of about an hour and thirty minutes followed, where the guests were allowed to wander around the grand halls of the yacht. It was peaceful, but the ambience seemed to take a darker tone as whispers filled the silence, hinting to deeper and darker exchanges between the guests.

Whispers of fear, of the mafia, illegal dealings in contraband weapons and counterfeit paintings, and rumors of who is cheating on whom, all to further the plot and cause suspicions for the murder that was yet to happen.

The allotted time passed and they regrouped back in the dining hall for dessert. That is, except for Seven and Suhee. Thirty minutes went by and they were about to split up and look for them, when Suhee's scream echoed through the halls.

In a flash Zen got there to the bedroom, followed by the rest soon after. When they arrived they found Suhee mourning over Seven, who'd been shot in the chest. It was all supposed to be a game, but it looked so real. Blood was pooled around his body and he almost looked peaceful, even though all he was probably doing was sleeping.

"See? What did I tell you?" Jumin stated as a matter of factly while an attentive Zen gently pulled Suhee away and started to comfort her.

"It looks so…real." Yoosung uttered, looking green.

"It's Seven. What else would you expect?" Zen commented in response.

"Suhee, did you happen to see…" Jaehee asked, unable to continue in concern for her friend.

"No. I didn't see anything, and I didn't hear anything either." The chestnut haired female answered slowly as she noticed their concerned and slightly suspicious expressions aimed at her. "I swear I didn't do it."

"Of course you didn't." Zen agreed before turning to the others. "We wouldn't think that, would we?"

"I don't know…" Jaehee and Yoosung replied.

V remained silent in contemplation.

Jumin however, thought otherwise. "Of course you would think she's innocent, Zen." He commented with arms crossed. "You weren't there to witness the argument Suhee had with Luciel soon after dinner."

"An argument?" the blonde asked curiously, shifting his gaze from the businessman to the current suspect. "About what?"

Suhee made no attempt to reply, so Jumin answered for her. "I only picked up bits and pieces, but I heard enough to know that Luciel is involved with the mafia and that there's a possibility that Suhee was cheating on him…"

The chestnut haired female gasped in response to his statement while the others looked on with astonishment.

"Is that…true?" Zen questioned her further.

She was silent for a long time, and then decided to tell them about her true relationship with Seven, as well as what the full argument was about.

"That only seems to make you more suspicious." Jumin stated when she finished with her retelling.

"She still couldn't have done it though." Zen retorted, deciding to back Suhee up. "She was afraid of Luciel and his occupation in the mafia. For all we know he could've been forcing her to marry him for money or something."

"Yes, but that doesn't prove anything. Besides, why are you supporting someone who doesn't even have any interest in you?"

"That was a low blow dude."

Just as they were about to get at each other's throats, Yoosung spoke up and said, "Maybe…Maybe it was the person she was cheating with who did it…"

"It…it wasn't him." Suhee announced with hesitance. "…Because he was with me when the murder most likely took place."

"Then who is in the clear…?" Jumin asked.

There was a pause, and then Suhee edged closer to stand next to him. It was none other than…

"V!?" Jaehee, Yoosung, and Jumin uttered with surprise.

"The hell V!? You too?" Zen added with annoyance.

The mint haired man could only laugh nervously in response before answering with, "The cat's out of the bag now…"

"Wait. So if it isn't Suhee that murdered Luciel and it isn't V, then who did it?" Jaehee muttered half to herself with thought.

"I guess we'll have to look for the clues to figure it out…" Yoosung suggested squeamishly.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to excuse myself and Ms. Yun…" V stated aloud. Upon noticing his actor friend's glare, he continued quickly with, "I promise I will not harm her. It's just that she's looking a bit ill and could use some air, and I could do with some too."

Zen backed down, the others agreed, and V left the scene of the crime with Suhee.

 **…**

"I can't believe we found nothing there!" Yoosung whined with exhaustion. "We couldn't even find the weapon!"

"It has either been hidden or it's still in the killer's possession." Jumin deduced.

"The latter part of the sentence isn't even probable considering none of us have a gun on them." Zen argued.

"There is a chance that V or Suhee could have it though." Jaehee commented, and then added to it when she saw the disbelief on the actor's face. "I just don't think everyone is innocent just yet. Isn't that why we're meeting back up with them? To ask about the weapon?" Zen could only half agree with her.

Together the four of them returned to the lounge, where they agreed that Suhee and V would wait until they came back with their findings. Unfortunately when they entered the room, they only found the chestnut haired female who was about to leave.

"Where's V?" Jumin was the first to ask with concern.

"He heard a peculiar noise and left to go investigate it." Suhee answered truthfully. "He'd been gone for a long while, so I was about to go out to look for him but then you arrived just as I was leaving and here we are now."

"How long ago did he leave the lounge?" Jaehee inquired further.

"About…twenty minutes ago?"

"Something bad could've happened to him then!" Yoosung exclaimed with worry.

"Let's go look for him." Zen announced, and they all left together to do so.

It didn't take long though, as they found him moments later in the grand hall…dead. He was lying at the base face down in a pool of blood with a stab wound in his back. All froze in horror at the sight of him.

Immediately Jumin faced the person he suspected the most. "Suhee, are you sure-"

"I swear I was in the lounge the whole time staying put like V told me to!" she interrupted, fiercely denying that she had nothing to do with the photographer's death. "I didn't even think that _two_ murders were staged for tonight…"

"Well you know how dramatic Seven tends to get…" Zen commented casually.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you're hiding, Suhee?" Jaehee asked, wanting to be thorough.

"Well…I guess since my cheating with V was revealed, there's nothing to lose now." The chestnut haired female sighed before telling them about her other brief flings with none other than Yoosung and Jumin. "Sorry about this Hyun."

"You don't have to be sorry Suhee, because that red headed man child will be doing the apologizing." The actor growled, then calmed down. "At any rate, let's take a look at this crime scene and figure this thing out so we can go home."

"Well it seems that once again the weapon is missing…" Jaehee uttered. She'd been looking out for clues while the others were conversing. "But…it looks like he was trying to leave us a message. See this R here?"

The others gathered around in response to examine it as well.

"Yeah, but it seems that he couldn't finish writing." Yoosung was the first to comment. "So what could it mean?"

"This might sound crazy but," Suhee added slowly. "Maybe…It's a name…"

"That actually isn't crazy sounding at all." Jumin agreed.

"Then whose name? Rika's…?" Jaehee asked, throwing out ideas.

"Rika is gone." The businessman stated simply. "But there is one other…One with the surname 'Ryu'…"

"I hate to agree," the brown haired female didn't want to, but the raven haired man had a point. "But Zen has been upset about the whole engagement and he has been showing signs of being jealous."

"So you're saying it was me." the actor said calmly.

"It all seems to add up…" Suhee commented, not wanting it to be true.

"Okay. It's true that I was upset, but the whole engagement thing was only for tonight! What's the point then?" Zen stated as he tried to make his case. "I was clearly not angry enough to kill Seven _and_ V!"

"…He might be right…" Yoosung suddenly uttered with horror. "This is a real murder! I think they both were!"

"What?" Jumin inquired with shock.

"How?" Zen demanded.

"Well they did appear to look real…Almost too real to be fake." Suhee uttered with slight confusion.

"We just assumed that Seven had just set them up like that…" Jaehee added in thought.

" _But they don't stir or anything. Come to think of it, I didn't even see them breathing!_ " the blonde started looking a bit green as he realized the truth of the matter." _Someone must have really killed them!_ "

He started to struggle, looking like he was stuck between crying and vomiting. The others also slowly began to lose it, becoming horrified with the grim truth that Seven and V were really gone.

Although Jumin was horrified with his friend's death, he still kept a level head. "If this is real, then we must phone the police." He suggested.

"That would be nice, but none of us have our phones." Jaehee told him in response. "Seven took and hid them, remember?"

"Then we must find them."

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that…" An unfamiliar male voice rang out from the top of the staircase.

All eyes darted to the source to find a couple of curiously mysterious characters approaching them.

The male, who spoke first had short slightly messy white hair with pink tips and mint colored eyes that were mostly hidden by an indigo masquerade mask. He wore a white collared shirt with a ruffled white ascot under a black vest and magenta suit coat that had a blue rose corsage pinned to the right chest area. To complete the look, he also wore black formal slacks and shoes.

He led a female by the hand, who looked curiously familiar with her long wavy blond hair and green colored eyes that almost looked down on them condescendingly from behind her elaborate black masquerade mask. She wore a black halter top open chest dress and black heels.

She was brandishing a bloody knife and he, a gun – which meant that they were behind their friends' murders.

"Hello…and welcome to the true gala…" the woman greeted them with a coy smile. "Now join us, and revel in the eternal delectation of Mint Eye!"

 **…**

A gasp, and then Seven wakes from his fever dream before sitting up while wiping the sweat away from his brow.

"That's the last time I fall asleep after staying up for three days straight eating nothing but Halloween candy, Honey Buddha Chips and drinking PhD Pepper…" he utters with an exhausted sigh. "That murder mystery idea was great though…" – he then pulls out his phone to make note of it but his mind wanders to the end of the dream instead – "What _did_ happen at the end…?"

The hacker tried to remember, but couldn't recall any of it. Upon realizing that it was futile to do so, he shrugs and disregards it. He then opens up the messenger, enters the chatroom, and poses his idea…

* * *

 **707, Suhee, Zen,**

 **Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung***

 **707:** Hey guys! Got a great idea for a Halloween party! (＾ヮ＾ )~ Want to hear it?

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the slightly rushed feeling of this chapter. I just got the idea last minute and wanted to post it by Halloween. Hope you enjoyed it and have a Happy Halloween!**


	16. Discussions and Bittersweet Farewells

**This chapter is a three-in-one of sorts.**

 **Suhee conveys her plans and doubts to Zen, together the two of them look at apartments, and then a bittersweet** **farewell when the Fall semester starts.**

* * *

"Suhee…You can't evade this forever. We agreed that no secrets would be kept from each other when you decided to stay here."

Zen was right, and Suhee almost hated how perceptive he was when it came to her recent demeanor. Ever since that conversation with Seven and Yoosung, she chose to finally consider attending college like she was going to do before she got caught up in the RFA.

Unfortunately there was still one thing preventing her from doing so, and that was telling her boyfriend as well as having to see how he would take it. Sure she knew since Valentine's Day that he would support her aspirations like she did his, but they would be spending less time together than before. This anxiousness that resulted from having those thoughts about it began to show and Zen caught onto them quick. Now he was concerned and trying to persuade her to convey her thoughts to him.

"C'mon babe. It hurts me to see you so apprehensive like this…" Zen told his girlfriend sitting on the couch as they faced each other. "It's not healthy to keep your worries so bottled up…Maybe…If you tell me you'll feel better…"

His red irises were filled with worry as he reached out a gentle hand to caress her cheek comfortingly. Her tears stung her eyes as they threatened to pour out at the thought of him worrying so much and hurting in the process. But she pushed back the unnecessary tears, mustered up her courage with deep breaths to calm herself, and then explained her situation to him.

He was silent and patient while he listened attentively and when she was done he smiled.

"Suhee that's all…?" Zen asked with bewilderment. "You know that whatever you choose to do, I'll be behind you one hundred percent."

"I do know that."

His perfect thin white brows now furrowed with confusion and concern. "Then what are you so worried about?"

"You…us." Suhee answered truthfully before going on to explain to her still mildly confused boyfriend. "The closest college is about two towns away Hyun. My best bet would be to live there temporarily. We're talking about two years living apart and that's the minimum…"

For a split second she could see the bittersweet sadness flash across his face. Despite that, he didn't hesitate at all to tell her, "We'll work it out together. We always do, yeah?" – he paused, expectant for an answer and she nodded – "Alright then. I'll be with you every step of the way. What college were you looking at?"

"Um…I was actually considering SKY…"

Zen smiled almost with relief. "Good choice. Yoosung can help keep an eye on you then, and we can also ask for his recommendations for living spaces…"

Suhee couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's ambitions and his desire to help her, but she was still worried about leaving him, even if it was only for a couple years at the least…

 **…**

 **ZEN, Yoosung*, Suhee**

 **Yoosung*:** Wow! Suhee you're coming to SKY? (＾ヮ＾ )~ I'll get to see you more often! What are you aiming to major in?

 **Suhee:** Fine Arts for starters, so we might not see each other too much but it'll be easier to meet up for our tutoring sessions.

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ... All right enough with the small talk. Let's get down to business…

 **707 has entered the chatroom.**

 **707:** _TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!_ •̀.̫•́✧

 **Yoosung*:** ლ(´v ｀)

 **ZEN:** ლ (ಠ皿 ಠ)ლ

 **Suhee:** We appreciate the Mulan reference, Luciel but what are you doing here…And more importantly why did you abandon Yoosung and I the other day?

 **707:** v(º ωº)v-? I dunno what u mean.

 **Suhee:** …

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ... Yeah right, Seven…As much as I want to chew you out there are more important things to deal with.

 **707:** Like what? _*takes a look at the chats above*_ OH! Suhee's off to college! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ U gonna bunk with Yoosung?

 **Yoosung*:** (((( ;°Д°)))) ?!

 **ZEN:** _HELL NO SHE ISN'T!_ ლ (ಠ皿 ಠ)ლ

 **Suhee:** Alright guys calm down…

 **ZEN:** Not until he leaves.

 **707:** (¬3¬)

 **Suhee:** Actually, Luciel being here can help us. He'll be able to help with the security of the living space.

 **707:** YES! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っSince that is my area of expertise! •̀.̫•́✧

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ... Alright then. He can stay…but only because of Suhee! Oi Yoosung!

 **Yoosung*:** Yes? What do you need my help with?

 **707:** *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲* Yoosung's so cute when he's ready to assist. Just like an adorable little puppy dog.

 **ZEN:** Seriously can you cut that out?

 **707:** Hold on…/ _Serious Mode_ _ **ON**_ /…Okay. Continue.

 **Suhee:** Anyway…

 **ZEN:** We need some recommendations for living spaces in your area.

 **Suhee:** But first…Do you know anything about the dorms?

 **Yoosung*:** They're pretty full at the moment, but I don't think you'd be too interested. Some of my friends that stay in the dorms say that they're co-ed.

 **ZEN:** Then the dorms are out of the question.

 **707:** Oh, Zen… *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲* You're so admirable, protecting Suhee's innocence…Too bad that'll be defiled with her first figure drawing lesson in full body drawing~

 **ZEN:** ლ (ಠ皿 ಠ)ლ

 **Yoosung*:** A-Anyway…I would just recommend surfing the web for apartments available close to the campus for reasonable prices. That's what I've done at least…

 **Suhee:** Thanks for the help, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung*:** Sure! Anytime. (๑´ヮ ｀๑) Don't be afraid to drop in when you're in the area too!

 **707:** And you can hit me up when you find a place so I can check it out and install security! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ

 **…**

"Oh, I love it already!" Suhee exclaimed as the couple entered her chosen apartment. "It's small and homey, and it's got pretty much everything."

Overall it was about a fourth of the size of Zen's apartment, but like she said it had the necessities and it also had a rather high ceiling. The décor was colored in a contemporary style; white walls with silver and white utilities, and a splash of black here and there.

Immediately through the main door was a small hallway, with another door to the left halfway through that led to the bathroom. The bathroom was simple, with toilet and sink to the left as well as a bathtub/shower combination taking the wall to the right.

Beyond the small hall was the open space which took the form of a small sitting room. It had a simple lavender loveseat on the left but a person's width away from the wall. A silver coffee table sat between it and a tv on a tv stand against the right side wall.

Around the corner of the hallway just to the right was a small kitchen which had (from right to left) an oven with a stovetop, a sink, a washer, and a small fridge. And where was the queen sized bed? It was on a loft that made up the walls of the bathroom and the steep stairs/ladder that led up to it was next to the bathroom door.

Despite the smallness of the apartment, it still looked very open because of the main feature that interested Suhee which was a large set of clear sliding doors that led to the balcony outside.

"I understand why you chose this one, but I'm not sure about it babe…" Zen commented as he looked around, uncertain. "Don't you need the room to store your art projects…?"

"I can make it work." His girlfriend said in reply as she approached the sliding doors. "I love how the main feature makes the whole place look so…spacious."

"Yes I agree, but in our circumstances I don't think the windows are…" He trailed off when he realized she wasn't listening as she was already out on the balcony and in her own little world. "…safe." He chuckled and then turned his attention to the bed on the loft.

"I'm already loving the balcony! I can almost see myself chilling out with a cup of tea while watching the cityscape every morning and evening…" Suhee said as she reentered the room and stopped when she couldn't see her boyfriend. "Uh…Hyun? Where are you?"

"Up here." He responded from the loft.

She climbed up and found him resting on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, perplexed.

"What does it look like? I'm testing the bed."

She only became more puzzled with that answer. "Whatever for? Won't this technically be my bed?"

"Yes, but with us spending so much time apart…" Zen paused and gently pulled her into the bed to lay next to him. "I'll want to spend every moment by your side when we're together, awake and asleep."

Suhee blushed at the thought of his suggestion. "What about…the beast?"

"The desire just to be with you should be greater than that." He paused briefly and blushed before continuing. "But if it isn't…I'll just use a well-placed pillow to satiate it."

She smiled at that and then when silent in thought.

"So…I love it and already feel like this is my home away from home, but what do you think of the place?"

Zen sighed. "I know you like it, but I think we should go take a look at my choice before deciding on this one…"

She almost dreaded going to look at the other one, but agreed nonetheless.

Zen's choice was larger, being half the size of his apartment. It was rectangle shaped and definitely more spacious, which meant a slightly higher price but not by much compared to Suhee's choice. Upon entering she found that it was decorated with creams as well as rustic reds and oranges. It was also a flipped version of Zen's place, with the kitchen to the left, and the living room to the right.

The kitchen was bigger than Suhee's choice apartment and looked quite similar to Zen's, but it was slightly smaller than his. Still it had the cabinets (but not many), the fridge, oven with stove top, sink, washer/dryer, as well as its own kitchen island breakfast table.

The living room was very simple, with a cream loveseat facing the wall far to the right, a coffee table in front of it and then a tv stand leaning up against that far wall. On the opposite side was a bookcase, but it also had some room for possible art projects.

There was a door on the wall far to the right, close to the right side of it. This led to a small bedroom with a queen size bed against the corner opposite the door, with a bedside table next to it and a moderate sized closet on the wall to the left. That wall separated the bedroom from the bathroom. The bathroom was rectangle shaped, with the toilet and sink on the right and the bathtub/shower to the left.

"…There are no big windows." Was the first comment Suhee had after looking around.

"Well, yes…but they're still moderately sized and they're only out here; not in the bedroom or the bathroom." Zen told her in response. "One of the ones I was considering had little to no windows. I almost chose that one…"

"I'm glad you didn't, but I'd still rather go with my choice…"

"I still don't think it's safe though…" her boyfriend explained. "Unknown is still out there somewhere and everyone, Seven and I mostly, want you to be as safe as possible. Though I hate to say it, Seven will back me up in urging you to take this one." – he smiled and she slightly smiled back – "Plus~ it definitely has more space for your art projects."

"Okay…I'll think about it."

 **…**

"…God I'm going to miss you…" Zen uttered longingly as they said their farewells at the subway station a couple months later. "I'm glad you chose the second apartment, but is it too late to say I don't want you to go before I steal you away and keep you at my place forever?"

Suhee laughed bitter sweetly. "Hyun…as much as I want to say no, I want to do this. It's only for two years, and we'll see each other on holidays and as often as we can…"

The actor heard her trail off and felt her shoulders slump as she finished so he pulled away and trained a concerned gaze at her. "…Having second thoughts?"

"Yes…but not about attending college. It's…" She had trouble finding the words to express her real fear. "We might not be seeing much of each other for two years. Are we sure that we'll still be close when they have passed…?"

Now Zen knew exactly what she was referring to. After all, it was college that broke things off with her previous boyfriend when he decided to enroll overseas and didn't want to try a long distance relationship with her.

But he wasn't like that jerk who let the most wonderful woman go so easily. In fact, he was planning on being with her forever if that was possible. So, he told her this.

"Yes, we will still be close Suhee, because we will make it work. I'll do anything…I'll visit as often as I can, I'll chat, text, or call every night. Hell, I'll even beg Seven to put a video chat feature in our apps…anything if it's for you!"

She couldn't help but smile a little in response. "Luciel…already did that. Apparently you haven't updated your app yet~"

Zen let out a sheepish chuckle while blushing with chagrin. "A-Anyway, I need to know…Do you love me?"

"Yes…Hyun, where is this going?"

"Will you still love me when we're living apart?"

"Yes!"

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

His girlfriend didn't look near as worried as she was before, so he decided to remind her of one last thing. "Remember…That call on the day you first entered the messenger? I told you that, '…our bodies may be far apart-'"

"'But our minds are connected…'" Suhee finished with him and he beamed at the fact that she did in fact remember.

"I love you, Suhee. I will always love you, no matter how far apart we may end up. Don't you ever forget that." He then shared one last passionate goodbye kiss before the train she had to catch arrived. "Crap! Damn train. Why do you have to always be so punctual?"

"It's how they work, Hyun." She hugged him one more time and continued almost tearfully. "I guess…this is where we part."

"It's only for a while, and then we'll live together again, yeah?" He could feel her nod against his chest before she pulled away. "Make sure you call or text me when you get to your apartment."

She nodded, they shared one more embrace, and then she boarded the train.

* * *

 **That little tidbit Seven says as he enters is from Mulan, which belongs to Disney.**


	17. Hijinks Ensue

_**Small plot spoilers for Jumin's and Jaehee's routes!**_

 **A few weeks after Suhee's departure to college, things start to go** **awry...**

* * *

"Suhee my love!" Zen exclaimed romantically with elation as soon as she answered his video call. "I miss you like you wouldn't believe!"

"I've only been gone for three weeks, Hyun…" his girlfriend deadpanned with a casual roll of her eyes yet still cracked an amused smile. A look of horrified disappointment flashed across his face and she could tell that he was about to pout.

"That's cold, princess! Are you saying I'm not allowed to already miss my beautiful goddess of a girlfriend?"

"Now you're just being a suck up with all those complements." She paused and a victorious smirk played on her lips when he stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "So…to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

The actor smiled almost mischievously when he realized that he could get back at her. And he had just the perfect thing to say…

"Have you eaten yet?"

Immediately he was rewarded with a perfect view of his girlfriend facepalming with exhaustion and embarrassment because that question quickly became a pet peeve of hers although she'd never admit it.

"Hyun!" she groaned soon afterwards with her head in her hands, obviously blushing now. Feeling quite satisfied with the results, he let out a laugh and she lifted her head with a scornful glare aimed at him before answering. "No, I have not eaten yet. In fact, I was about to sit down with my meal and partake of it when _someone_ had the gall to call and interrupt."

"Gah…sorry babe." Her boyfriend uttered apologetically. "…Actually, speaking of eating, I was about to as well. Why don't we share a meal this way?"

Suhee thought for a moment and then agreed to his suggestion. So while they ate, they conversed mainly of how their personal lives were going with his budding career and her lessons thus far. Pretty soon their conversation moved into more intimate matters…

"You know, in spite of all that banter earlier I miss you too…" Suhee remarked after a small silence fell between them.

"I know! This place feels so empty without you now. I mean, you've certainly left your mark here, but you're physically absent. It's weird…" Zen's gaze softened, a light blush adorning his pale cheeks. "I no longer have you here to love on, to embrace…to kiss…When I said that I missed you, I meant it…every word."

"I know you did. I just wanted to mess with you."

"And I will let you have your fun…" her boyfriend's mischievous grin returned. "Just as long as you let me have mine."

The chestnut haired female raised an inquisitive eyebrow in response. "What are you plotting, Hyun Ryu…?"

Hearing his full name uttered clearly signified that Zen was definitely under her suspicion as well as likely to get chewed out by her for getting in such trouble, but he dared to continue. Curiously his expression betrayed the words he spoke quite daringly, as his cheeks went cherry red when he answered. "You, uh…Left these out before leaving, and they're certainly not mine."

He coughed awkwardly while holding up a rather lacy powder blue bralette for her to see. He then risked a glance at her and saw that she was upset with horror in her eyes and a deep red blush slowly creeping up from her neck to her cheeks. Quickly he continued with, "I found them purely by accident, I swear! ...You okay babe? Suhee…?"

Zen had asked because now she had her face bowed over with her bangs hiding the shamed expression on her face. Suhee didn't answer though, because she had gone silent. Just the thought of him finding one of her bras of all things made the heat rise with embarrassment as well as irritation. But that also caused her to think…

 **She didn't recall leaving** _ **anything**_ **out before she left…**

' _That bad boy!'_

"You didn't just happen to find that bra, did you Hyun?" Suhee asked slowly before she showed him exactly how upset she was. "I can't believe you went through my drawer you perv!"

"In my defense that drawer was already open, okay?" He pouted, clearly becoming upset as well.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you went through it anyway. I haven't once gone through one of your drawers!"

"While that may be true…need I remind you of those moments you 'happened' to walk in on me in the nude?" Zen rose an eyebrow and smirked slyly while his girlfriend went quiet for a moment, blushing and avoiding his gaze.

"That is totally different and you know it! Besides, that was _you_ in the nude walking into the room _I_ was in!" Suhee refuted in the form of a pout with her arms crossed. "That aside though, it's difficult being modest when a couple who isn't married or haven't even slept together is living under the same roof."

"We can take care of one of those during the next visit if you wish~" He winked flirtingly and if she had the ability to blush deeper she would at that remark. She opened her mouth to scold him but he quickly interjected. "Calm down princess. I'm just messing with you. I know very well that you want to wait until after we get married…"

"That still doesn't get you off the hook, Hyun Ryu…"

He chuckled nervously and a notification popped up on the top of her screen.

Zen noticed the perplexed expression on her face and asked curiously, "What's up babe?"

"It's a text from Luciel. He wants me to enter a chat with him because he has 'something important' to tell me."

"Okay, I'll join in a sec."

The couple then said their goodbyes before simultaneously ending the call and entering Seven's chatroom…

* * *

 **707, Suhee**

 **707:** Here's the lady of the hour!

 **Suhee:** Hey, is it okay for Hyun to join?

 **707:** Sure! The more the merrier! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ

 **ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

 **707:** And speak of the devil…I've noticed that you two have been using my new feature! (＾ヮ＾ )~ How do you like it so far?

 **ZEN:** I gotta say I'm impressed. Why did you wait until now to add it?

 **707:** I dunno. v(º ωº)v-? It's been in the testing stage until now.

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ... Yeah right. It only became available after Suhee asked about it.

 **707:** Okay you got me! I can't help but be at Princess Suhee's every beck and call! *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲* After all, I'm her personal Wizard of Hacking – God Seven! •̀.̫•́✧

 **Suhee:** ^^;

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ...

 **Suhee:** So Luciel…What is this so called "important" thing you "must share or its mission failure"?

 **707:** Oh, right! I'm sure you've been wondering how everyone is doing since you left so long ago…

 **Suhee:** It's just been three weeks.

 **707:** (*ﾟﾛﾟ) That long already?! Feels like it's been ages… ╭(｢｢｢ )ヾ

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ...

 **Suhee:** …But yes I have been sort of wondering. Everyone's sort of…disappeared from the chatrooms and I was going to ask Hyun before you invited me here. Nothing too serious has happened…has it?

 **707:** Well… ╭(｢｢｢ )ヾ

 **ZEN:** (;*´Д`)ﾉ

 **Suhee:** That can't be good…Maybe…you could start with the good news, if there's any?

 **707:** You already know how Yoosung's doing of course. Zen's getting bigger in show business…

 **Suhee:** What about Jaehee?

 **ZEN:** She uh…finally quit working for Jumin. She's not exactly sure what she's going to do next, but I assured her that the two of us will be there for her every step of the way.

 **Suhee:** Wow! That's great! But…how did Jumin deal with that?

 **ZEN:** Not very well… ( ¬⌓ ¬) ...

 **707:** He hijacked my baby car, drove her away super-fast, and then wrecked her! o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o ╭(｢｢｢ )ヾ

* * *

A couple of pictures accompanied the message. The first was of the back of a silver sports car driving away in a blur towards the trees in the background. _(1)_

The one that followed was of the same car but overturned, on fire, and missing one of its tires. _(2)_ This greatly worried Suhee and she immediately responded to show her concern.

* * *

 **Suhee:** Oh my gosh! Is Jumin okay?!

 **ZEN:** Remarkably he came out of the wreck without even one scratch. ( ¬⌓ ¬) ...

 **707:** But my baby didn't! o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o I wasn't even done with the monthly payments!

 **ZEN:** Relax. He said he's going to pay for it.

 **707:** Yes, but I must mourn for my beautiful baby car…

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ...

 **Suhee:** Okay so RIP Luciel's baby car…But is Jumin _really_ okay?

 **ZEN:** Actually…

 **707:** His luck has gotten worse than that since the wreck. Zen had one of his premonition dreams that Elly ran away and Jumin got all paranoid and locked her up! o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o Jumin's also been having troubles with his father and his father's fiancée as well as his own…

 **Suhee:** …And why haven't you told me this until now?

 **707:** Well…we didn't want you to worry.

 **Suhee:** So…why tell me now?

 **ZEN:** Did something else happen?

 **707:** Well…He didn't want me to tell you this, but I felt that I had to…because this involves your sister Mira…

 **Suhee:** Oh no…

 **ZEN:** So what happened? Out with it!

 **707:** o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o ╭(｢｢｢ )ヾHe ordered me to let Mira download the app – you already know that much Zen. Anyway, they'd been doing so well and then all of a sudden he gets so upset that everyone agrees to send Mira over to help him feel better. She agreed and went, Elly ran away like in Zen's dream, and now Jumin's holding her hostage Suhee! I'm sorry I failed you! o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o

 **ZEN:** How could you let that happen?! ლ (ಠ皿 ಠ)ლ

 **707:** I'm sorry! But Suhee, are you okay…?

 **Suhee:** No I'm not! How could Jumin do this? I'm going to go call him-

* * *

She was about to sign out of the chatroom and do as she said, but stopped when she saw Seven's message pop up on the screen.

* * *

 **707:** Trust me, we've already tried to do that at least a thousand times but he's ignoring us! Knowing that he might ignore yours too.

 **Suhee:** …Then I'll call Mira.

 **707:** I've called her too. She'll just tell you that she's not in danger and she's doing fine.

 **Suhee:** Then I'm coming to personally apprehend him.

 **ZEN:** No, don't. If you do that then you'll be wasting the time and money you've already poured into your schooling. Seven and I will keep an eye on her for you.

 **707:** Yeah! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ •̀.̫•́✧ We'll keep her safe for you! Your wizard and your knight are up to the task!

 **Suhee:** Okay, I'm putting my full faith in the two of you…But there's one last thing I have to say…

 **ZEN:** (´o⌓ o｀)╮...? And what is that, babe?

 **Suhee: _JUMIN HAN_!** If you're reading this, I'm giving you one warning…If you even ** _THINK_** of doing anything to harm my sister, mark my words…I **_WILL_** come find you and there will be **_NO MERCY_** from me…

 **ZEN:** I'd take her word on that Mr. Trust Fund. Suhee can be pretty scary when she has a personal vendetta. Trust me. I would know.

 **707:** *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲* …Oops, sorry wrong emoticon… (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ...

* * *

 _ **1-**_ **Common picture #24**

 _ **2-**_ **Common picture #25**

 **Just thought I'd have some of the other route's happenings wrapped up in here because what's a story without other character developments? Besides, I feel kind of bad just focusing on Zen and Suhee. Gotta give some of the other characters some love!**


	18. Yoosung's Boxed Lunch Misunderstanding

**As Yoosung corrects his classmate's misunderstanding about his elaborate boxed lunch (made by Suhee) he comes to terms about their friendship status.**

* * *

"Woah-ho! Yoosung where'd you get that fancy boxed lunch?" One of the blonde's classmates, Jung, exclaimed a little too loudly when he saw him. Yoosung blushed and opened his mouth to answer, but his friend went ahead and continued with another question. "No wait. Let me guess…Did your girlfriend make it for you?"

The blonde's cheeks got even redder and he began to stutter. "N-No! It's not like that!"

His words fell on deaf ears as the brown haired male just continued on.

"No, it's perfectly fine. Just leave this lonely heart in the dust…" Jung held his left hand out to halt Yoosung's words while he hid his face in his other forearm dramatically. He then paused and peeked at the lunch longingly. "Though…if you could spare a small morsel I might forgive you…"

Yoosung chuckled at that and said, "Yes, you can have some. Suhee made a little too much for me anyway…"

"So Suhee is your girl's name~"

"I told you it's not like that!" The blonde was now flat out upset and done with his classmate's take on the situation. "Suhee's…just a friend. A really good friend."

As he said this his gaze trailed away from his friend but when it returned he found Jung munching away at the lunch hungrily. He shot a glare at Jung in the midst of his current bite.

"What?" the brown haired male asked before finishing his chewing and swallowed. "So, this 'Suhee'…Sounds like you might harbor some feelings for her~"

Yoosung repossessed his lunch from Jung before replying with, "While that may or may not be true, she has someone who loves her more than anything, and she loves him just as much."

His classmate became sympathetic for the first time. "And it's not you then?"

"No," the gamer smiled almost bitter sweetly. "But I'm happy for them and I realized that they're a much better match for each other than I could ever be for her."

"What an admirable thing to say!" Jung proclaimed, tears in his eyes as he somehow acquired another bite of Yoosung's lunch. All the blonde could do at this point was chuckle lightheartedly in response.

* * *

 **This would've been the Christmas chapter, but I decided to hold off on it for another couple of weeks and did a** **switcheroo. Hope you enjoy!**


	19. 707's Christmas Gift

**It's Christmas and Suhee has returned for the holidays to attend that year's RFA Christmas party.**

 **She wants to give Seven her gift there, but will he arrive?**

* * *

"Looks like everything's going smoothly so far." Mira commented half to herself at that year's RFA Christmas party. She happened to be the overseer of said event as well as the one who organized it. Suhee would have been the one to do it, but she'd been away at college since mid-August and Mira was just invited to the RFA upon Jumin's request.

Well…It was more of an order really…

Anyway, when all was said and done the businessman immediately started having troubles and so Mira was ushered to his place to help him calm down. Once she entered his home (with Darcy in tow) his cat ended up running away and what was meant to be a one day visit became more like a two month one as Jumin bid her to stay until his cat returned. Though it was a little stressful for her to begin with, her overstayed welcome led to her getting to know the true Jumin Han that he had buried under a tangle of emotions. He was a gentleman of course (most of the time), but the things that happened during her stay…

She couldn't help but blush at the memories, but was recalled to the present when she heard her sister greet her with, "Mira! You're okay!" which made her jolt with surprise at the sudden outburst.

She turned to see Suhee approach with a concerned and yet relieved look and then replied with, "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, because Jumin practically held you hostage for a solid _two months_!" The chestnut haired female pouted, her seething glare already searching the area for said raven haired businessman.

"I wasn't his hostage; I was just…keeping him company until Elizabeth the 3rd was found."

"Same difference Mira…" The younger sister muttered, waving it off.

It was then that the older noticed that something (or someone) was amiss and took the chance to change the subject. "Hey where's Zen? Considering how much he was going on about how you two would be together for Christmas in the chatrooms, I thought you would be arriving as a couple."

Suhee's expression changed with the subject as she became slightly upset and disappointed. "Hyun is…working again this year. He was supposed to have today off but they called him in at the last minute this afternoon. He should be showing up as soon as he's done though…"

Mira then noticed the decorated envelope in her sister's possession and feeling quite curious; asked what it was. She answered with, "Oh, it's a present for Luciel. He doesn't really celebrate Christmas, but I invited him in hopes that he'll arrive and receive my gift. Have you seen him around?"

"He's the one with the red hair and caution tape colored glasses, right?" Suhee nodded in reply and together the siblings briefly scanned the area but couldn't find the hacker amongst the party guests at all. "Sorry Suhee. I don't see him, but I'm sure that he'll be arriving eventually if you've asked him to come. Why don't we chat a little until then?"

"Okay then. How do you like the RFA so far? What were your initial thoughts on everyone?"

"They're all so diverse and yet altogether interesting. You'd think that they couldn't fit with their different personalities, but they really do come together well when it comes down to it. As for my thoughts on them individually…Zen and Jumin are okay – maybe a little too self-centered at times. It's funny how they sometimes argue like an old married couple." Mira explained to her sister with thought and Suhee giggled in response to the married couple comment. "It seems that since she quit Jaehee has found her voice and she's becoming very independent now. I'm rooting for her and her café dream. Yoosung is very hospitable and he's maturing in his own way. As for Seven…it's hard to get on the same page as him with his eccentric demeanor. Maybe it's our age difference…Anyway, this 'V' they mention often is still a mystery to me. Have you ever met him?"

"Well he was supposed to attend the party I coordinated but he didn't show up. Hyun was really upset about it too. There was also a chance at Christmas, but Zen whisked me away somewhere where we spent the rest of the night. Since then I haven't heard from or seen him..." Suhee once again became disappointed as she crossed her arms. She then continued with her next question. "You didn't have much to say about Jumin even though you spent most of your time with him. Is that _all_ you have to say about him?"

Immediately Mira's cheeks went beet red and she tried to answer coolly with, "What else are you expecting me to say about the man who asked me to marry him when it was all over?"

"Wh-?!" her sister gasped as her jaw dropped with utter shock at what she just heard. She was at a loss for words, but managed to say, "So he really…? What did you say?"

"I…told him that I couldn't jump into another relationship that fast – that I needed some time to figure things out and to get to know him when he's not in emotional disarray."

"That sounds reasonable, but how did he take it?"

"Considering how he behaved with me at the beginning of my stay, he took it pretty well. He did tell me though that he was hoping that I will choose to be with him in the end."

"And so I learned the hard way that the sisters Yun are very much alike in that respect." The businessman himself cut in, making the sisters jump with surprise. He disregarded it and continued lightly. "I haven't had much time to keep in touch with you Suhee. How are things with you at college?"

"Don't think you can talk so casually with what you did to Mira, Jumin! I still haven't let you off the hook." She replied stiffly with her arms crossed.

"It's all over and I let her leave in the end. Why can't you let it go?"

"Maybe because when you first showed interest in her I thought you would maybe ask her out on a date like a normal guy. Instead you betray my trust and keep her at your place like a caged bird."

"Says the one who stayed with Zen even though she wasn't ready to be with him romantically."

"That's different and you know it!"

The two of them were on the cusp of getting at each other's throats when Mira decided to step in. "Alright you two, calm down. Suhee, Jumin let me go in the end. And Jumin, you should know it's not gentlemanlike to pick fights with a lady." She interjected, becoming the voice of reason for the two of them. "Besides, Zen would be on your ass later if he catches you fighting with his girlfriend. The point is that it's over and I'm fine now."

The chestnut haired female sighed after a moment of silence and Jumin remained his calm and stoic self (as he was when he was arguing).

Suhee then adopted a curious demeanor before asking, "Hey, where did you find Elizabeth the 3rd anyway?"

Jumin and Mira exchanged an anxious glance before turning their gazes back to Suhee.

"Seven actually found her." The auburn haired female replied.

"As for where…he didn't disclose that to any of us." The raven haired man added in a perplexed tone. "The only thing we know of is what Zen told us of the location where he saw her in his dream."

Suhee knew of this, as her boyfriend had told her himself that he'd seen Jumin's cat in front of a white castle like mansion with mint colored roofs in the midst of a forest.

"Speaking of…" Mira announced, bringing Suhee back from her memories. "Seven's just arrived." She then pointed him out to her younger sister and Suhee excused herself to greet the hacker.

"Hi Luciel. I'm glad you came." She said while approaching and he smiled nervously in reply.

A slightly awkward silence fell between them for about a minute before Seven broke it by suggesting, "Um…Could we possibly go talk somewhere more private…?"

Suhee blushed a little at his sudden question but agreed and followed him away from the crowds of mingling guests.

"Nice sweater, Luciel. It looks good on you." The chestnut haired female commented to get their conversation started.

"Oh, this?" the red haired hacker asked with bewilderment as he examined his slightly baggy knitted Christmas sweater hiding his only nice button up shirt which was wrinkled. "It's just something Vanderwood gave me a long time ago. Might as well be somewhat presentable to attend the party." – he paused while looking around at the decorations and watched the guests for a while – "Mira did such a great job that I'm thinking coordinator's blood runs in the family."

Suhee laughed a little at that and agreed. His mentioning of her older sister reminded her of the short discussion she just had with Mira and Jumin so she dared to ask, "Sorry to ask out of the blue but I'm curious…Where did you find Elizabeth the 3rd?"

As soon as his beloved "Elly's" name was spoken, Seven's face lit up. But his expression quickly changed when he realized what she had asked. He knew for sure that he couldn't give the answer she was hoping for because it would endanger her as well as the other members.

Truth be told he actually found Jumin's cat at the place he believed Unknown was hiding out. Lucky as he was to find the building described accurately by Zen, Seven was unfortunate in finding anyone in it during his solo recon mission. So he returned with only a cat in his arms and wasn't any closer to stopping Unknown for Suhee's safety, which meant that he had to continue to keep her in the dark.

"Sorry…Suhee." He uttered with an apologetic expression on his face, looking like he was close to tears. "I just can't tell you…for your safety. I hope you understand…" Seven trailed off and tried to determine how she was going to react.

He found that Suhee was remarkably calm and straight faced as she listened to his reply, which made it extremely hard for him to read her. At least, until it registered and her expression changed to disappointment and concern. Seven now expected the worst as he believed that his friend would be hurt because he decided not to share and that she would demand that he tell her what she felt she had a right to know.

But instead she told him this, "I…understand." – the hacker relaxed for a moment but flinched when she suddenly continued – "But...If you…Should you ever want to talk…I'll always be there to listen…"

Seven smiled bitter sweetly and uttered a thank you before blushing and going on to ask, "So…you had a present for me…?"

The chestnut haired female was finally reminded of why he came and she presented the envelope she had to him. "Merry Christmas, Luciel!" she exclaimed while doing so.

Immediately he became squeamish with the mention of his not so favorite holiday and his name in the same sentence. "Gah…You know I don't really…"

"Then…at least take it as a thank you gift for all you've done for me – minus the bomb in the apartment bit…"

He chuckled nervously while accepting the gift. She bid him to open it and he did. Upon doing so, he found a single slip of sketch paper within, but drawn on it was…

"Is…this…?!" His eyes widened as he examined the picture.

"It's Unknown. I just thought…Since things seemed to be at a stalemate I – Luciel?!" Suhee called out to him, noticing just then that the hacker was on his way out. "That guy…"

She crossed her arms in a huff just as Zen approached her. "Hey babe, what's going on?"

"Oh, Hyun!" She flinched at his sudden appearance and then turned to face him. "I just gave Luciel a sketch of Unknown but he left almost immediately after opening it." – she paused, shifting her gaze to where her friend disappeared in the crowd – "It's weird though…I could've sworn that he seemed to recognize Unknown; almost like Luciel _personally_ knew him…"

* * *

 **And there's my Christmas chapter (and just in time with the holiday itself right around the corner)! This is actually Zen's and Suhee's second Christmas, as their first was very much like the DLC in the game (but they were already together). Anyway, Merry Christmas to you guys! Hope you have a good one!**


	20. First Christmas

**Still feeling the Christmas spirit, so here's another Christmas Chapter!**

 **Zen and Suhee's first Christmas.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Suhee." Zen stated fondly at the stroke of midnight, flashing his girlfriend of thirteen weeks a beaming smile.

"Merry Christmas Hyun." She replied with a shy giggle from her place beside him on the couch.

He then brought her in for a kiss to which she obliged. When he pulled away he muttered in a low voice, "You have no idea how happy I am that this Christmas wish of mine came true…"

"I do in fact, when you've been talking about it since December started."

"But I can't help it! You've got a hopeless romantic for a boyfriend." The actor gushed with a wink before realizing something. "Hey I've got a present for you…"

"Hyun it's already late as is and you need enough sleep to get through your busy day. Plus, I thought we were going to give each other our gifts later…"

He half agreed with a heavy heart but then went on to say, "Yes, I should probably get some well needed rest, but I just wanted to give you this one…" He got up and retrieved a flat blue box from its hiding place above the closet (placed there so as to not raise suspicions when found under the tree amongst their original presents).

When returning to her with said present Suhee uttered, "Hyun, you didn't have to…"

"I _wanted_ to, babe." Her boyfriend answered with a loving smile. "Besides, this is more of a gift for the both of us."

She narrowed her eyes skeptically at him as he handed it over and urged her to open it. She did so; carefully lifting the lid and parting the sparkling white tissue paper inside to see…

"Oh, Hyun!" His girlfriend uttered with a gasp while looking upon the gift with rapture. "They're beautiful!"

The actor smiled, watching as she withdrew one of two matching scarves from the box to get a better look at it. They were a deep greyish blue in color, and designed almost like a Christmas sweater with its white stripes of various thicknesses, chevron and dotted patterns, and it even had tassels on the ends. Furthermore if you looked close enough, it sparkled a little.

"I'm glad you like them." Zen stated as he pulled the other scarf out of the box. "They're alike in every way but there is one difference. This one is slightly thinner so it's yours…" He draped the scarf he had around her neck gently.

She followed suit and put on his scarf before commenting giddily with, "Oh, they suit us so perfectly! I can already see us wearing these and walking down the streets holding hands…"

"Please, don't continue…" her boyfriend trailed off sadly. "You're only going to make me feel worse for digging this deep hole I can't get myself out of. Such is the life of a workaholic…"

"Sorry Hyun." Suhee smiled bitter sweetly before something came to mind. "Maybe…a Christmas miracle could happen."

The actor showed a little hope when asking, "You think so…?"

"Luciel _did_ say he would grant my wish…"

"…I wouldn't believe much of anything that hacker promises around this time of year if I were you…" He paused and then continued. "But for your sake I do hope our Christmas wish could come true and give me more time with you today…"

 _At ten that Evening in Zen's practice room…_

"…We _could_ go back home, but we just got in from the cold and it's so cozy here." Suhee uttered with a disapproving shiver after Zen had asked what they should do next. "Can we just stay here for a little bit longer?"

"Anything for you my love," her boyfriend purred in reply. "The only reason I asked was because I wanted to open our presents at home together."

"Oh if that's why then I've already got that covered." She then went to the bag she had with her and took out the two gifts that were lying under the tree just that morning.

Zen gasped happily in response before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You. Are. Perfect~"

"I'm just glad that these were small enough to transport."

"That might be different next year~"

"Oh, it will?" She laughed before they exchanged their gifts.

He waited for her to open hers and she did so, finding a small simple round amethyst on a silver chain. Suhee gasped in awe of the jewelry before raising her gaze to meet his. "Hyun, you really didn't have to-."

"But now that I have you, I want to spoil you to no end, babe. I love you~"

"I love you too…" she replied shyly, blushing as she handed him her present.

"…Hey this is…" Zen muttered after unwrapping it.

"Yeah, I saw you looking at it when we went shopping together the other day and it suited you so well after you put it on I had to get it for you."

"Thank you. I'll wear it proudly." The actor answered sincerely while taking the cologne bottle out of the box. "I could even put it on right now if you want~"

"No, it'll mess with what you're wearing now."

He chuckled at that and when his eyes met hers at that moment he noticed something...off. "You okay, babe…?

"Yes I am. Why?"

"I don't know…You just seem like you're not…happy."

"I am happy. Happy to be here. To be with you. With the RFA..."

"I know you are. But it seems like you miss something…or someone?" Zen suggested before pausing with thought. "Have you…called your family since Seven fixed your phone?"

Suhee opened her mouth to answer but then stopped short and avoided his steady gaze, looking like she was going to start crying. "No…" she eventually replied. "But what if they're too upset with me to talk…?"

"There is one thing I know for sure about your parents – from what you've told me that is." Her boyfriend explained seriously. "And it's that no matter how mad or how upset they may be with you, they would always take your call."

Suhee thought for a moment while gazing at her phone longingly. She turned back to him and said asked, "Will you stay by me…and hold my hand?"

"Of course." He did so and she proceeded to call home.

While waiting for them to pick up, she squeezed his hand and bit her lip anxiously. He knew that the call went through when she sat up straight and uttered a, "H-Hello?"

Zen held onto her a little tighter as he listened attentively to her side of the conversation.

"Y-Yes it's really me, mom." Suhee continued tearfully, trying to hold them back. "Um, is dad there too?" – a pause – "Hi…dad."

…

"Yes, I'm okay. My phone was just hacked – you know, it's a long story. What matters is that it was fixed and I'm now talking with you."

…

"…No, I'm not living with Mira…I'm…living with my boyfriend actually." Zen beamed at this, for it was her first reference to him as her boyfriend.

Suhee however became flustered while blushing a deep red. "D-Dad!"

…

"Hyun's a gentleman so I don't know what you're talking about."

…

"Thank you mom." – she breathed in slowly – "I just…wanted to catch up with you guys…and wish you a Merry Christmas…"

…

"I know, and I'll call Mira too – let her know I'm still alive." She chuckled.

…

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep in touch from now on."

…

"I love you too."

…

"Bye…"

She then hung up and turned to face Zen. "Thank you…"

"Well you gave me the courage to contact my brother to make amends." He replied. "It's the least I could do for you." – he paused, uncertain on how to continue – "Maybe…it's time to do the same with my parents…"

"And I'll be right there with you."

"God…you really are the perfect one for me…" Zen muttered happily while cuddling with her. "Merry Christmas, my princess."

"Merry Christmas…my prince."

The actor hummed with pleasure, blushing as their lips met for a perfect end to their first Christmas.

* * *

 **This flashback of sorts was actually supposed to happen a little while later, but I think it fits here a little better.**

 **Also, sorry for the delay. It was late on friday when I finally got to the computer and fanfiction decided to deny my document file. I finally uploaded it yesterday, but it was too late to read through again before submitting the chapter. So you get it today, with the hopes of the next chapter actually being on time.**

 **One last time I wish you happy holidays and stay warm and cozy! Until next time :)**


	21. White Day-A Surprise Visit

**It's White Day and Zen and Suhee hadn't seen each other since New Years, so Zen decides to surprise her with a sudden visit.**

* * *

Christmas passed in the blink of an eye as well as New Years, and Suhee had to return to her apartment when all was said and done. She didn't want to, and Zen had a hard time letting her go, but leave she did with a heavy heart.

The couple had hoped to see each other again on Valentine's Day, but plans had to be cancelled on account of Zen being busy with a big project, which also prevented a visitation on her birthday. He did mail gifts to her, but it wasn't the same as when he was physically there on those special days.

So when White Day* arrived, they already had a feeling that they would be too preoccupied to meet…

* * *

 **ZEN, Suhee**

 **Suhee:** Hyun~ it feels like ages since we last saw each other and it's been less time between then and now than when I first left and Christmas!

 **ZEN:** I agree. ╰(｢｢｢ ) And we've still got a little over a year and a half to go…

 **Suhee:** Hey sorry if this sounds a bit unrelated but did you get my white day gift yesterday?

 **ZEN:** _Yes!_ I got in late last night but I unpacked it immediately and it's hanging on my wall right now. You still have yet to receive mine, right?

 **Suhee:** …Yeah…Is it supposed to be arriving today? What is it even?

 **ZEN:** It might be coming in late, so hopefully this will tide you over until then, princess.

* * *

A photo then appeared on her screen. It was a selfie of Zen's (that she assumed was recently taken) which depicted him in a crisp powder blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. He was winking flirtatiously at the camera while smelling a bouquet of white roses, lilies, and baby's breath.

Suhee smiled for a moment at the selfie, but then her heart sank when she realized that he wouldn't be there to spend this day with her.

* * *

 **Suhee:** I appreciate the photo, Hyun…but I'd prefer to have you here physically.

 **ZEN:** I know babe, I know. Ah. Just got an alert that your gift will be arriving any second now~ (＞‿ ó)シ＊*

* * *

As soon as Suhee finished reading his response, she heard a knock at the door as well as a male's voice announcing that she had a "special delivery". She eyed the door suspiciously before turning her attention back to the chatroom.

* * *

 **Suhee:** Hyun, are you psychic or something…?

 **ZEN:** lol No babe~ Unless of course you count those dreams of mine. But the place I ordered your present from offers real time tracking. That's how I know. Anyway, go open the door and then tell me what you think of it~ ~(•ิ‿ -)

 **Suhee:** Ok. I'm going now. You'll still be on right?

 **ZEN:** Of course, princess! Now go. The tension is killing me!

* * *

Suhee smiled a little at his impatience and left her phone open on the bed to answer the door. She checked the peep hole in the door first, although she didn't get any alerts from Seven's security system. It was really just a force of habit this point.

Anyway, all she saw was the back of the deliveryman so she opened the door and cautiously asked, "You said that I have a delivery…?"

The male twitched a little in response and turned around, his identity curiously concealed by a cap, a large pair of sunglasses and a bouquet that looked an awful lot like the one in Zen's selfie. "Yes. For a Miss Suhee Yun?" he replied in a low voice.

"That's me."

"Alright then, so…a Mr.…Zen sent these to you with a message…" He paused and cleared his throat before presenting the bouquet while lifting his sunglasses to reveal his face as he continued in his normal voice. "He says, 'Happy White day, babe.'"

"Hyun!" Suhee gasped with surprise, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck to embrace him. Her boyfriend reciprocated gladly and encircled her waist tightly, closing the gap between them. "…I thought you were still busy working on that tv show." She stated a moment later, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"We finished up early so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well you certainly succeeded~" she pulled away a little to gaze into his eyes. "Kiss me?"

"With pleasure." Zen muttered huskily as he quickly closed the gap between their lips.

For a while they stood out in the open until Zen became conscious enough to usher them both inside. Once the door was closed, Suhee eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist so she wasn't just hanging on him. He smirked in response before continuing their kiss by licking and nibbling her bottom lip, asking for her to allow entry.

She complied and he began exploring all the while inching towards the nearest seat which was at the kitchen island. He sat her down there and they held onto each other tighter before Suhee started asking for some exploration time. Zen growled in reply but allowed her entry nonetheless.

She had her way with him and when she was done he pulled away while muttering, "God…You have no idea how much I missed this, princess…"

"A-Actually…" Suhee uttered with an awkward cough, suddenly blushing a deep red. "I…might have a pretty good idea…"

Her boyfriend shot her a perplexed look while she slowly pulled her legs away from his waist before biting her lip and glancing down at…

"Oh…Oh! Crap, I'm sorry!" He took a step back, now having realized what was going on and gazed at her apologetically while blushing as red as her. "I-I just got a little…Damn! I really am sorry."

Suhee was a little shaken from what just happened and his reaction, but oddly enough she understood and was calm in saying, "Um, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. Not when I've ruined our moment…" She smiled at his gallant demeanor and he suddenly decided to continue. "So…I'm going to take a quick shower…Could you do me a little favor and get my things from my bike?"

The chestnut haired female's eyes widened with slight disbelief and shock. "You rode your motorcycle here?!"

"Well, yeah…I figured we could take a ride around since we didn't get a chance to on Christmas break."

Zen smiled warmly and then handed her his keys before giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead and withdrawing to the bathroom. A few minutes later he was done and re-clothed, and Suhee had gotten his things as well as getting the lovely bouquet he brought her into a vase with some water.

She was currently brewing some tea when Zen walked out. He started making a beeline for her in the kitchen but the various canvases stored against the wall caught his eye and he had to take a look.

He was currently examining a portrait of him she was still in the middle of working on, when Suhee suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no, Hyun! I didn't intend for you to see those! I knew I should've hidden them…"

"But why babe?" Her boyfriend asked dejectedly.

"It's…embarrassing." The chestnut haired female answered, approaching her works of art and rearranging them against the wall. "None of them are really done anyway."

"Well if it'll make things easier I could always pose for this one at least." Her boyfriend smirked while gesturing to the portrait of himself.

She laughed a little at that and then curiously asked, "How long are you staying over anyway?"

"Just a couple of days unfortunately…" He sighed and then realized why she had asked so he trained a concerned gaze on her. "Did I...visit at the wrong time?"

"No…wait, yes. Sort of." Suhee replied apologetically with her arms crossed. "I have a couple of classes in the afternoon but tomorrow I have off."

"I can work around that." Zen smiled with relief. "Is there any chance that I could tag along with you to your classes?"

"I'd have to contact my professor to see if it's okay and get you a visitor's pass, but I think it's doable."

"Great! I can't wait to spend this weekend with you!" He brought her into a warm embrace. "I can't wait for tonight either. My bed is so cold without you in it…"

"You sure you'll be able to control yourself tonight with what just happened?"

The actor pouted in response. "I'm pretty sure I can overcome anything just to be with you, even if it's my beastly side…"

So in the end, Suhee and Zen enjoyed their weekend together. Zen was allowed to attend Suhee's afternoon classes with her, provided that he give her fanatic teacher an autograph and pose for the warmup sketches (jokingly he offered to pose in the nude, but she insisted that he remain clothed).

Later they rode around the area as she showed him the familiar places she'd been and got back before nightfall. They then spent most of the night watching movies before turning in for the night. The couple shared her bed and despite his slight lack of self-control earlier, he behaved rather well.

Zen had hoped that the next morning they could make and eat breakfast together but he was suddenly called for work so their visit was ended prematurely with the promise of a visitation very soon…

* * *

 ***Just in case for those of you who aren't too well versed in eastern holidays, White Day is a month from Valentine's (March 14), where those who were given chocolate return the favor and give White themed gifts (most customarily cookies, white chocolate, marshmallows, or even jewelry and** **lingerie).**


	22. Growing Fissures

**Missing Zen terribly Suhee decides to call him, only to get brushed off. Now feeling disheartened she gives him the silent treatment, and fissures start to develop between the couple...**

 **(Also, slight spoilers for V's route days 2 and 7)**

* * *

Unfortunately as Suhee prepared to move onto her second year in college, she found that she and Zen had even less time to spend physically with each other. Sure they still had the whole of summer vacation to catch up, and they would still be able to chat with or call each other. But it clearly wasn't going to be the same, especially when Suhee was planning on taking extra classes.

For Suhee the urge to see or hear Zen was greatest on slow days when she had a good amount of free time. This was because unlike Zen (who could easily keep himself busy), she found herself yearning for things to help kill the time instead of finding things to do when she had already finished with her school work.

So she would contact her boyfriend in hopes that he would spare some time for her. Normally he could, whether or not he had free time but he actually made time for her in most cases. Suhee found herself slightly jealous that he was able to do just that, but she was mostly grateful for it.

Today was different though, as time crawled by even slower than usual and yet Suhee had her reservations about calling Zen.

The reason for that lies in what happened on a previously slow day when she tried to contact her boyfriend to no avail, only to find out later that he'd taken an unannounced trip to the spa. When he did get back to her, she was very upset that he hadn't told anyone that he had gone so Suhee thought the worst of his disappearance from the messenger app.

His call to her didn't go very well as Zen tried to apologize and make things right but Suhee was adamant in rejecting them. This went on for a while until Suhee calmed down and at least half forgiven him, and ample time has passed since then but the couple was still shouldering that argument and she had a feeling that he wouldn't be so willing to talk that much either.

And so Suhee sat there, staring at her list of contacts for what seemed like forever, weighing her options. Finally she gave in and tapped on Zen's profile picture before bringing her cell up to her ear, just in time to hear the ringing that signified the call trying to go through

She unconsciously held her breath as she heard one, then two, and finally on the third ring he picked up.

"Agh…Ah…Yeah, right there…" she heard her boyfriend groan on the other side of the line and couldn't help but blush in response. "Mmm…that feels so good." – he eventually realized that he had answered the phone and continued in a more sophisticated tone after clearing his throat – "Ah, hello?"

Suhee paused for a moment as she thought of what to say. His initial groaning was questionable, but she didn't want to blow anything out of proportion, so she settled with asking calmly, "What's going on over there, Hyun…?"

"Oh, Suhee! I'm just having a massage session right now. I've been feeling tense and stressed lately so my director was nice enough to send a masseuse to my place. She's pinpointing the spots that really need work, and it feels sooooo good!" Zen explained nonchalantly and his words stung her heart a bit. "It feels even greater when she's pressing down. Haa…" – he sighed and a second passed before things started going downhill on his side – "Ugh, that hurts a bit now. Ouch…Listen uh…You're not pressuring me not to talk on the phone, are you? Yes…Yes, that's better…Not so strong, please."

"Are you sure you're just getting a massage…?" his girlfriend asked apprehensively.

The actor picked up on this and tried to reassure her, but the more he said the less she felt sure about her trust in the situation. "Yes I am. What's the matter, babe? Do you think I would lie to you?" he asked in response.

"Well, no…but that day you went to the spa you-" she tried to say but he interrupted her.

"Anyway, I don't think I can talk for much longer. She says she can't do much more if I stay on the phone." Zen uttered half apologetically before continuing talking with the masseuse. "Turn around? Uh…okay." – there was a shuffling around for a moment – "So please stay safe princess! Ugh, ouch! Th-That hurts! Be gentle…! More gently please…Gotta hang up now. Love you Suhee. Talk to you later!"

The line then went dead before she could reply. Suhee was speechless as she stared at the screen, almost wanting to cry because of her boyfriend's slight insensitiveness. Sure he was a little preoccupied and the masseuse was a little strict on her own, but the way he sounded on the phone made it seem like he was brushing her off.

So, when he texted her later that evening to properly catch up, she didn't know exactly what to say to him…

* * *

 **ZEN:** Hey babe, sorry about earlier. That masseuse was pretty strict but she did her job quite well. So, what did you want to talk about?

 **Suhee:** Actually…

 **ZEN:** Oh! Would you rather I call you instead?

 **Suhee:** Sorry Hyun, but I'm kind of busy right now. Can we catch up another time?

 **ZEN:** Ah…okay then.

 **Suhee:** Sorry.

 **ZEN:** No, it's alright. Sweet dreams then. Love you Suhee.

 **Suhee:** Love you too, Hyun.

* * *

She then shut down the app, feeling bad for her somewhat lying to him for the reality was that she didn't want to speak with him after that call. Unfortunately what she failed to foresee was that Zen would take her inactivity for silent treatment, when she was really just busy with her extra lessons and clubs. It went on for long enough until Zen couldn't take it anymore and so approached the one other person who would have any idea as to why she was doing so – Seven.

* * *

 **ZEN, 707**

 **707:** U know u can always text or call me Zen. This way our conversation can remain a little private at least…

 **ZEN:** No, this is faster. Besides, this is a life or death situation.

 **707:** (*ﾟﾛﾟ) A matter of LIFE or DEATH?! •̀.̫•́✧Please, go on.

 **ZEN:** I feel like Suhee's ignoring me. Do you have any idea why?

 **707:** v(º ωº)v-? No. I didn't even know she was ignoring u.

 **ZEN:** You're not withholding any information…are you?

 **707:** Nope.

 **ZEN:** Could you at least check on her and report back?

 **707:** That would be a violation of privacy since it's not an emergency.

 **ZEN:** Says the one who probably has her on display right now…ლ (ಠ皿 ಠ)ლ

 **707:** No comment. (¬3¬) Look, why don't _you_ try to figure out what's made her give you the silent treatment?

 **ZEN:** I don't know…Oh, wait. There was that day she got upset because I went to the spa without telling anyone. But I think we made up after that…

 **707:** Right. So there must be something that happened more recently that she's upset about.

 **ZEN:** Something more recent…Oh, crap! Seven I have to go.

 **ZEN has left the chatroom.**

 **707:** All alone again… ╭(｢｢｢ )ヾGuess it's back to work for me then!

* * *

Try all he might, Zen was still getting the silent treatment even though he was apologizing for what he now knew he did. It might take a little more than a few spoken apologies to mend the fissure in their relationship in fact…

* * *

 **I am _soooo_ sorry for uploading this late. The truth is I had a stressful week at work and I totally forgot! I'm probably going to set something up with my calendar so next time I won't forget! Until then~**


	23. Your Comfort is all I Need

The chestnut haired girl stirred and groggily opened her eyes before slowly sitting up in her bed. She then looked around dazedly for a few moments and became slightly alert when she found out that she wasn't in her room.

Wait…this was always her room, wasn't it?

For some odd reason she couldn't remember.

When she tried to remember, it hurt like a heavy burning sensation in her head and chest area. She couldn't bear it any longer so when she stopped trying, the burning stopped. As soon as the burning died down she took the opportunity to look around.

She was currently sitting up in a pink queen sized bed with many plush pillows of the same color that supported her head as she slept. In fact, everything in her room was some shade of pink – apart from the light grey and white carpet, that is.

It made her feel like a princess with its elegance too.

There was a chandelier and even a floor to ceiling bay window to her right. The chestnut haired female could tell that it was still late at night or early in the morning because she could see the stars through the window. She came to the conclusion that it was night though, as it felt that way to her.

Further to the right next to the bed was a small side table which had a small bouquet of peach colored flowers and a simple lamp set upon it. Against the far wall opposite to the bed was an ornate wardrobe that took up that whole wall and to the left of that she could see the door to her room and a dresser to the left of it as well as a vanity in the corner.

Furthermore in the middle of the room was a round table with some incense and another bouquet of red and purple flowers set upon it. Arranged next to the table were a couple of plush armchairs and draped over the back of one of them was a dress that the chestnut haired female assumed was intended for her to wear.

It was simple and cute; something that she thought suited her perfectly. The top was long sleeved, powder blue, and frilled around the neckline and chest. The skirt started as a type of loose bodice and flared out to end at her knees. It was dark blue. To complete the look, a pair of powder blue stockings and dark blue Mary Janes was left for her as well as a dark blue ribbon to tie around her collar.

The chestnut haired female slipped into the clothes and made sure she was presentable before turning to the closed door. She gazed at it cautiously before trying the knob, finding that it wasn't locked for once.

Was it always locked…?

The burning pain started again so she just pushed it open and wandered into the hall without another thought.

For what seemed like forever she wandered aimlessly in the maze of ornate halls until she found another door that wasn't hers.

…Or at least she was sure it wasn't hers.

The door was slightly ajar but all she saw when peeking inside was darkness. She turned her head to listen and curiously enough, she could hear someone muttering from within.

So she entered.

As soon as she did a spotlight turned on, aimed at a young man who was sitting on a simple wood chair within a makeshift stage with red velvet curtains and everything.

The chestnut haired female stood silently for a moment and listened to him clearly mutter, "Suhee…I must remember that name no matter what. I must remember _her_ …My princess Suhee…"

The man uttered her name a few more times before she took a few cautious steps toward him and asked, "Excuse me, but…Who is Suhee?"

The male didn't respond but oddly enough seemed to sense her presence a minute later, because he looked up and saw that she was there. Immediately he shied away, making to leave if she was to chase him but after realizing that it wasn't going to happen he turned back to face her and approached cautiously.

Now that he was closer the chestnut haired female could see his features perfectly.

He was tall, lean, and unnaturally handsome with alabaster skin and long silvery white locks that were tied in a low ponytail with a black satin ribbon. His ruby red almond shaped eyes showed nothing but empty curiosity and they were slightly dull and bruised underneath.

He wore very ornate clothing in the form of a white formal shirt and ruffled white ascot under a black formal suit jacket with dark blue, gold, and Fleur de Lis accents. To top it all off he wore black formal slacks and shoes. Over it all was a cloak draped over his shoulders and clasped by more Fleur de Lis accents.

After examining her silently for a few moments he dared to ask, "Who are you…?" – he paused, almost becoming hopeful as he continued – "Is it possible…Could you be my Suhee?"

"I…I don't know…who I am…" she tried to answer but he didn't register it.

The man furrowed his brows and when she truly met his eyes she realized that he looked…familiar.

"Why are you crying?" he suddenly asked, causing her to lift her hand to her face to feel something warm and wet coming from her eyes.

She looked back up to him and saw his concerned gaze trained on her. He tried to reach out to possibly comfort her, but an invisible wall stopped him. He became slightly alarmed but it changed when he met her gaze once more.

' _So that's why…he can't hear me…'_ she thought while watching him place his hand flat against the glass and study her with apologetic worry.

The chestnut haired female met his gaze with her calm one and started to place her hand where his was when a third party announced, "Don't become too attached to the princess. You'll only get hurt in the end…Now it's time for your medicine. Come."

The man flinched at the voice and then hesitantly turned from her to follow the third party away to the back of his side of the room. She watched him go with disappointment and that was when she noticed him.

The white hair with pink tips, mint eyes, and edgy clothing gave it away. As soon as she saw him icy cold shivers ran through her body and she instinctively shouted out, "N-No! Don't go to him! He's bad!"

Her warning fell on deaf ears though as the man continued his slow approach to the edgy male. She attempted to grab his attention by banging on the glass but before her fist could come into contact with it she stopped herself.

Why?

Why was she doing this?

She didn't even know the man with the red eyes and yet…he was so familiar to her. The burning pain started more intensely this time but she was determined to suffer through it to remember…

' _C'mon! Something! Anything to help make him stop!'_ she thought, trying to grasp at anything she could remember. Finally, something seemed to come to mind slowly.

 _ **Z**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **N**_

"Z-Zen!" the chestnut haired female uttered tearfully, not sure if it would reach out to him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly to face her. When their eyes met, she could see that his eyes were a little less empty, as if he was waking up from his daze. He tried to run back to her but something stopped him short. They both looked back to the edgy male to find that he had 'Zen' bound by a chain to his ankle. The edgy male grinned and started to pull Zen back and try all he might, he couldn't get away from their foe.

"No, please! Don't!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Zen! Fight him!" – when she saw that he was looking back at her apologetically, having given up she started banging at the glass to try and break it – "Zen… _Zen!_ _**ZEN!**_ "

The two males disappeared behind a curtain and she fell to her knees with despair as everything around her went black and she was left alone…

 **.**

Suhee awoke with a start and sat up, finding that she was back in her room once more. She wiped her tears away and it was when she was done that she realized that her phone had been buzzing the whole time. She picked it up and saw that her boyfriend was trying to get through to her. Instinctively she pressed on the screen to accept the call and then lifted the phone to her ear.

Immediately she could hear his shaking voice as he uttered, "…be safe. God, please don't let our last words to each other be-."

"Zen?" Suhee said softly and she heard a ragged sigh of relief in response.

"Oh, thank God…" he stated, disregarding the fact that she hadn't addressed him the way she usually did in favor of making sure she was okay. "Are you alright? Are you safe?"

"Yes. I'm safe…" she trailed off, realizing that she was tearing up at the sound of his voice. She was a little curious and so asked, "Why? What happened?"

"It was horrible. I had a nightmare that had us both held captive by Unknown, but I couldn't remember or hear you at first. I tried to reach out to you but couldn't touch you, and in the end as he pulled me away I couldn't…We couldn't…" Zen explained with difficulty, his voice cracking as he had to pause to calm down. "I tried calling you as soon as I woke up, but couldn't get through. I then tried Seven but he wasn't answering either. I was hoping that when I decided to call you one more time you'd pick up…and you did." – he paused, taking in a slow shaky breath as if he realized something – "…You…weren't experiencing the same awful nightmare…were you…?"

Suhee sat in silent thought. His description of his nightmare did seem to match hers. So she uttered a hesitant, "Y-Yes…I was..."

"Alright, that's it. I'm coming over."

"Right now? This late at night Hyun?! I don't think-."

"It's obvious that this dream meant that either Unknown is on the rise again or we need each other's company, and I strongly believe that it's the second one." She could hear some shuffling coming from his side, meaning that he was already getting ready to leave. "I'll be leaving shortly, so wait up for me. Also, don't go near the door or windows. Leave your lights off. I'll use my key to get in."

He then hung up abruptly without giving her a chance to respond. Suhee sat in the dark, taking his instructions into account. She figured that waiting out in the living area would be dangerous so she stayed in her bedroom, waiting in the silence until she heard the lock click a couple hours later.

"Suhee?" she heard Zen call out and scrambled out of bed to meet him.

She stopped at the door when she saw him, unsure of how to continue because of their recent falling out and his appearance.

Her boyfriend's hair was a little disheveled and his bangs hid his current expression from her. He had also arrived in just his pajamas and a simple jacket, signifying that he had left in a hurry without packing an overnight bag.

"Hyun, I'm-." Suhee started, but stopped talking when he closed the space between them with just a few strides and a tight embrace. She tensed up at first, but then relaxed and hesitantly reciprocated, taking in that all too familiar scent.

He smelled faintly of beer (She'd hoped that he hadn't been drinking any before driving over) and motorcycle exhaust, along with rain and the strong smell of smoke. This meant of course that her ignorance made him stressed so he turned to smoking and drinking to relieve it.

She could also tell that he was slightly leaning on her, meaning that he was probably a little sleep deprived too. The state of him brought tears to her eyes as she held onto him tighter, feeling guilty for her actions. And so the couple just held each other in a tight embrace, getting comfort in just holding each other.

Eventually though Suhee led Zen to her bed and had him sit on the edge while she stood in front of him. It was then that she noticed that he had a fever on top of everything else.

"Hyun, you have a slight fever. Have you been taking care of yourself properly…?" she uttered after feeling his forehead and finally noticing the bags under his eyes.

Zen only groaned tiredly in response.

"Hyun if you weren't feeling well to begin with, you shouldn't have troubled yourself in driving all this way when you need to focus on recovering." His girlfriend continued with brows furrowed.

"The fever will just be gone tomorrow, and I have off as well so I can catch up on sleep…" the actor replied before wrapping his arms around her waist to embrace her once more. "Can we just go to bed now…?"

The chestnut haired female let out a tearful sigh as the whole ordeal sunk in and she uttered a sorrowful, "I'm sorry Hyun…"

But before she could even think about continuing he chimed in with, "We can talk tomorrow babe. I can barely keep my eyes open now."

"Oh, right." Suhee stated abruptly with chagrin. "Let's just get you jacket and hair tie off then…"

She did just that and upon her return to the bed she found him uncovered and facing her, laying on his side. She couldn't help but smile before pulling the covers over Zen and joining him. Immediately he let her come in close and then draped his arm over her. She relaxed and wrapped her arm around his torso, but then couldn't help but think that they still had unresolved issues.

So she dared to ask, "Hyun…?"

She trailed off and then there was a moment of silence before she heard an, "Mmmmhmmm…?" from him.

"I know you want to wait until tomorrow to discuss everything, but there's something I have to tell you so I can sleep without any worries…"

"Hmmm."

"You know how you thought I was giving you the silent treatment because I was upset from the massage call?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Well the truth is that I'd forgiven you a long time ago and I've actually been taking extra classes for another major along with joining a club. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

"Mmhm…"

As Suhee heard this latest response, something suddenly dawned on her. "You've…been sleeping through my whole explanation…haven't you?"

"Mmmm…" Zen breathed deeply in response, signifying that he was indeed sleeping soundly.

His girlfriend stifled a giggle and then realized just how exhausted she was, so she followed suit and nodded off, safe and warm in his arms once more…

* * *

 **I wanted to start this chapter a little different than usual if that's okay. Also, if you didn't notice, this chapter is inspired by the picture you get from Zen's bad ending on day 10. I don't know how close it is from the ending (because I can't bring myself to be so negative to everyone) so take it as you will. Anyway I've also done something a little extra for this as I've drawn a pic to go along with this chapter! Drop by my deviant art under the same as my username and check it out!**


	24. Deeper Mysteries that Need Solving

**Seven has returned from a long and exhausting trip and calls everyone to his chatroom to catch up, only to find that he's wading into more mysterious and deeper waters...**

* * *

 **707, Yoosung*, Suhee, ZEN,**

 **Mira, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han**

 **707:** Woah-ho! It's been AGES since everyone has logged on at the same time! Let's all celebrate! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ... Dude, we're only here because you decided to summon all of us. And with cat noises no less…

 **Yoosung*:** Actually…mine was a cool sound effect from LOLOL.

 **Mira:** I can level with you Zen. All I got was annoying beeps.

 **707:** Oi! o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o That's _my_ beautiful voice I used just for you!

 **Mira:** Well you better change it before you try to use it again…

 **707:** o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o Suheee! Your sister's so harsh!

 **Suhee:** Sorry Luciel but that's just how she is. Anyway thanks to you I got alerted with Hyun's heavenly singing!

 **Jaehee Kang:** So did I~ ＊*(〃•ิ｡•ิ〃)＊*

 **Jumin Han:** I was summoned by Elizabeth the 3rd's beautiful voice.

 **ZEN:** Stbop…Stbop…Argh! Stop talking about that damn cat! My allergies are flaring up already!

 **Jumin Han:** Care to explain how you acquired my beautiful angel's voice, Seven?

 **707:** The HackerGod7 _NEVER_ reveals his secrets! •̀.̫•́✧

 **ZEN:** Alright I get it! Everyone got better alerts than me. ( ¬⌓ ¬) ... Thanks a lot Seven…

 **707:** Ur welcome! (＾ヮ＾ )~

 **ZEN:** ლ (ಠ皿 ಠ)ლ

 **Jumin Han:** Since you won't tell me how you somehow illegally captured Elizabeth the 3rd's voice, at least let me know why you didn't give me the ability to summon Assistant K-er…Miss Kang back then when you've done it so effortlessly now…

 **Jaehee Kang:** 눈_눈 Personally I'm glad that you didn't give him that ability, Luciel…

 **707:** I dunno what ur talking about Jumin. v(º ωº)v-?

 **Jumin Han:** (≧｀д ´≦)ლ

 **Mira:** Can we just cut to the chase and address the reason why Seven has called us all here in the first place?

 **Yoosung*:** Yeah… (ó^ ò)? Why are we all here?

 **707:** It's horrible! o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o This hacker has me chasing my tail and I can't find anything new on him… ╭(｢｢｢ )ヾ

 **Jaehee Kang:** (ᵒ̤̑ ₀̑ ᵒ̤̑)

 **Yoosung*:** Seven…has failed?! (((( ;°Д°)))) ?!

 **707:** Oi Oi Oi! I haven't failed yet! I just…hit a wall.

 **ZEN:** Then this whole chatroom and our lives are going to shit then…damn.

 **707:** (*ﾟﾛﾟ) What do u mean?!

 **Suhee:** Well, since you've been gone so long…

 **Mira:** A whole bunch of things have been happening one after another.

 **Yoosung*:** Yes! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ It's all so scary!

 **707:** Well don't just sit there! Tell me everything!

 **Jumin Han:** I feel like V should be here to hear this too though.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree, but the last time any of us ever saw or heard from him was the Christmas party of Suhee's first year with us. After that he disappeared and we haven't seen or heard from him since.

 **707:** About that…I have been keeping in contact with him on the side but I sort of lost him recently…BUT I'm still keeping him in the loop when I can. Anyway, what's going on? Does it relate to the hacker?

 **Suhee:** Yes and no…sort of?

 **Mira:** I have a feeling that he's messing with the app and the chatrooms. Everything is just sort of…glitchy.

 **707:** Okay…Sorry I wasn't there to combat or fix it until now. Anything else going on?

 **Yoosung*:** One of my old friends came to visit recently and it seemed fine at the beginning…but then he started ranting about some weird religion and salvation! It sounded like a cult and it was so scary! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 **ZEN:** And I got a visit super late at night from a stalker. ╰(｢｢｢ ) It was really creepy and it wasn't even a female… (º￣ ヘ￣º)╮

 **Suhee:** …

 **ZEN:** Not that I _wanted_ it to be a female. I'm just saying it would be creepy either way.

 **Suhee:** Sure Hyun…

 **707:** Alright. Creepy friend and stalker noted. Jumin? Jaehee? Anything out of the norm going on with you?

 **Jumin Han:** Most of my present problems are family related. There's no need to burden you with them.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Not to disregard everyone else's problems, but mine could quite possibly be closely related to the hacker.

 **707:** •̀.̫•́✧ Let's hear it then.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I received this email recently – possibly related to this 'religious cult' that Yoosung's friend follows going on how he explained it all. I meant to contact you as soon as I read it, but you were away of course. It's from a… 'Mint Eye'.

 **707:** (*ﾟﾛﾟ) Send it! Send it to me immediately!

 **Jaehee Kang:** O-Oh…Okay.

 **707:** HackerGod7 is back in the game! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ I'll be waiting on your e-mail, Jaehee. Gotta go! Bye!

 **707 has left the chatroom.**

 **ZEN:** …And he's gone. We didn't get to mention that nightmare Suhee and I had…Didn't even get to ask why he was AWOL that night either.

 **Jumin Han:** It was most likely due to him being away on one of his jobs.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He seems to be away on those jobs of his a lot lately.

 **Suhee:** I hope he isn't endangering himself too much…

 **Jumin Han:** Agreed.

 **Yoosung*:** So…what happens now?

 **Jumin Han:** I've got work to return to…and more interviews to go through for a replacement assistant… ┌°´へ ｀°)

 **Jaehee Kang:** If you think that's going to make me come back then you have another thing coming.

 **Jumin Han:** I was doing no such thing.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Right…눈_눈 You should've found a replacement by now though. What's taking so long.

 **Jumin Han:** I daresay its hard finding someone who is as good as or better than you Miss Kang.

 **Jaehee Kang:** (ᵒ̤̑ ₀̑ ᵒ̤̑) Was that a…complement?

 **Jumin Han:** ...

 **Mira:** Anyways, I've also got to get back to work.

 **Jumin Han:** Don't forget our…arrangement Miss Yun. #(•ิ‿ •ิ)

 **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 **Suhee:** …Arrangement…?

 **Mira:** We're…planning on a date night soon.

 **Suhee:** Oooh! Do I see a sister shopping trip in our future?!

 **Mira:** Maybe.

 **Suhee:** Yay! I'll contact you later so we can decide on a day to go! Have a great time with work!

 **Mira:** I'll try.

 **Mira has left the chatroom.**

 **ZEN:** So what are you up to Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm currently chilling at home, fixing to forward my email to Luciel…but I'm glad you're on Suhee. I've been meaning to ask you a favor.

 **Suhee:** What is it?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You see…I've been interested in this place to use for my café, but I need a second opinion as well as an artistic eye for the decorating of the interior.

 **Suhee:** Sounds like a plan. I'll be more than happy to help you out.

 **ZEN:** Count me in too! *＊(∩ヮ ∩)＊*

 **Jaehee Kang:** Great! (❁´‿`❁)*✲ﾟ* Let's contact each other for the details.

 **Suhee:** I'll be looking forward to it! Hey, maybe us ladies could sync up our schedule and you can join in on the shopping!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Are…you sure about that? I mean, you did call it a 'sister shopping trip'.

 **Suhee:** The more the merrier I'd say! Besides, I'm sure that Mira will be fine with you coming along.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Okay then. Goodbye everyone.

 **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

 **Suhee:** Hey, what were you doing before you were called in Yoosung?

 **Yoosung*:** I was finishing up some homework before diving into the world of LOLOL!

 **ZEN:** It's amazing how you can keep up with school work and gaming at the same time.

 **Yoosung*:** It's all thanks to Suhee! (๑´ヮ ｀๑) She helped me plan out a schedule so I wouldn't miss out on bad grades or my favorite game! By the way, Suhee…

 **Suhee:** Yes?

 **Yoosung*:** I know you've gotten busier with your new classes and club meetings, but could be possibly meet up for another tutoring session again soon?

 **Suhee:** I can't guarantee anything…but I'll try.

 **Yoosung*:** Alright. See you later then.

 **Yoosung* has left the chatroom.**

 **ZEN:** And so now we're the only ones left.

 **Suhee:** Yes.

 **ZEN:** …It seems like you're going to be busy for a while…

 **Suhee:** Yes, but not too busy for you though…By the way, have you gotten any updates on the whole stalker situation from the police?

 **ZEN:** Not yet… ╰(｢｢｢ ) This whole ordeal is turning out to be really stressful. I don't even know if he'll show his face again or not. It's scary…

 **Suhee:** Would you…like to stay at my place until it's all sorted?

 **ZEN:** You angel! ~(•ิ‿ -) I'll get packed and then fly to you posthaste!

 **Suhee:** Alright I'll see you then. Love you.

 **ZEN:** Love you too~

 **ZEN has left the chatroom.**

 **Suhee has left the chatroom.**

* * *

"…And enter!" Seven announced as he pressed said button on his keyboard to finally pin down Mint Eye's location from Jaehee's email. Upon seeing the results though, he became perplexed. "That…can't be right. That place was clean. I checked it twice over!"

The hacker then tried running it through the process a couple more times and each yielded the same result.

"There must be more to it then…" he muttered with thought before reaching for one of his phones (the one he used to keep in contact with V). "I have to call V."

He tried calling but couldn't get through, so he settled on sending out a text message explaining things to the missing leader and remarkably he got a reply quicker than usual but…

"It's…encrypted." Seven marveled while examining it. "Just what have you gotten yourself into V…?"


	25. Pushing the Envelope

**Suhee returns home late after a long day of classes and her club and Zen, being ever so curious, decides to push her a little for answers.**

 **Will he go too far?**

* * *

"Hey princess. You're home late." Zen spoke up from the kitchen as Suhee entered her apartment (which was now inhabited by her boyfriend due to his recent stalker problems).

"Yeah my club meeting ran until late." She replied, dropping her bags and portfolio by the door before joining him in the kitchen to see what he was cooking. "You didn't have to cook anything though. I still have those meals I made and froze…"

He shot a pout at her in response. "Then I'd be nothing but a useless layabout! The least I can do while staying here is take care of you, especially when you're arriving home later than I do."

"Okay…I did say you can do what you like while you stay here." Suhee gave in with a smile. "Anyway, is dinner ready then?"

"It was ready when you walked through the door babe."

Zen leaned in and planted a kiss on her temple, but before he could pull away fully she turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He chuckled, served up the food and then together the couple supped.

Later when they were reclining on the sofa was when Zen decided to pop the question that Suhee had been dreading the moment she decided to take on the extra classes that semester.

"So what classes have you taken on this semester anyway?"

"I'm sorry…I can't tell you yet…" she replied softly after some thought.

Her boyfriend felt a little sting in his heart from hearing her answer. "Why not?"

"I…just don't."

"But…I don't understand all the secrecy. I thought we agreed to share everything."

The actor's words rang true but Suhee remained on the defensive. "Why can't you wait until I tell you when I've graduated?"

"You know how impatient I can be when you are involved with mysteries and secrets. I can't bear it!" It seemed that Zen had started pouting again but it quickly turned playful. "Maybe I should tickle it out of you…"

" _Don't you dare, Hyun Ryu._ " His girlfriend uttered in a dark tone, facing his playful gaze head on.

" _Oh, I'll dare._ "

He stood, wearing that mischievous smirk of his before proceeding to chase a fleeing Suhee around the main living space, laughing the whole time. Due to the smallness of the apartment and the fact that he was taller than her however, Zen caught his girlfriend in a manner of seconds. At first it was lighthearted and he got a few giggles out of her, but it quickly went downhill from there.

"Okay, okay! I give Hyun! I give!" she shouted almost tearfully as he held her waist from behind. "I chose to do the extra classes and join a new club because of you! I did it for you…I'm just not sure if-."

"You…don't have to say anymore Suhee…" Zen suddenly spoke, feeling guilty and yet concerned for his upset girlfriend. "I…didn't mean to hurt you when I pried like that. I'm sorry."

He then let her go gently, and she turned to face him.

"It's okay Hyun. I really do hate keeping secrets from you, but this was supposed to be a surprise." She told him in reply. "And I promise I'll tell you once I've graduated."

"I'll be looking forward to it babe."

He smiled at her, she smiled back, and the couple made up with a kiss and a hug before turning in for the night…


	26. Deal or No Deal?

**It's Suhee's graduation party, and Seven hasn't yet arrived. When he does, will it be for business or pleasure?**

* * *

"Cheers to your successful graduation, Suhee!" all exclaimed with raised glasses (of their preferred drinks) to their chestnut haired friend. Everyone was there to celebrate the congratulatory party at Zen's place.

Everyone except Seven, that is.

"Aw, thanks! But it's not just about me though…" the guest of honor uttered humbly. "Jaehee recently had the grand opening for her café and Yoosung…"

"Oh, I didn't really do anything special…" the blonde interjected sheepishly.

"Yes you did, in a way." Jumin chimed in.

"You worked hard in your studies and now you're finally working in the field!" Zen added with a smile.

Though the uplifting words of his friends touched him, Yoosung didn't feel all that deserving of the accolades he was being given. "I'm still just a student though…"

"I believe Rika would be proud of you all the same." Jaehee told him reassuringly.

A slightly awkward silence followed where everyone exchanged bittersweet gazes and smiles in remembrance of their late friend and founder of the RFA. The conversation then shifted to a certain missing red haired hacker.

"Hey, shouldn't…Seven be here too?" Yoosung pondered aloud.

"Yeah. I mean, Suhee invited him so he should show up right?" Mira asked.

"I even got PhD Pepper for him and texted him about it. I would've gotten some Honey Buddha Chips too if that was possible…"the chestnut haired female said with a pout which then quickly changed to understanding. "Then again…Luciel _is_ usually frightfully late to gatherings such as this one."

"He has been a no show before…" Zen hated to admit it, but he was right.

Suhee crossed her arms with a disappointed huff, about to give up on seeing the hacker that day, when the doorbell suddenly rang. In a flash she was gone and she returned a moment later with Seven himself in tow.

"Luciel." Jaehee uttered with slight surprise. "We thought you were going to be a no-show."

He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully while replying with, "Well…I had some things to prepare…"

"Like what?" Yoosung asked curiously.

The red head didn't answer and instead turned to Zen. "Zen…listen. About your computer…"

"What about it?" the actor asked incredulously in response with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. "…You thinking about dissing it again, because it does work the way it's supposed to-."

"N-No! Not at all! In fact…I have a proposal for you…"

"Involving Hyun's computer?" Suhee questioned.

"That's correct!" Seven answered, sounding a little more confident as he whipped out a laptop bag and set a laptop out on the kitchen island for all to see. "Feast your eyes on this baby! It's a laptop waiting for the year twenty twenty."

Zen's eyes sparkled as he gazed upon the new technology before him. It seemed that he was already taken with it. "Oooh, it's smooth and shiny just like me!"

"Is that really for Zen?" Yoosung asked with a pout because he hadn't really gotten anything that nice from his hacker friend.

"There is _no way_ that's for me!" the white haired male uttered with denial. "He's probably just brought it to dangle in front of me and fool around like he usually does…"

"Oi! Don't jump to conclusions yet and just listen for a minute." Seven piped up quickly before shifting into his salesman persona. "You can download the latest version of internet browser! It runs on Hwindows seven! Go on; see for yourself what this kid is like!"

Zen was about to do as he said but Jaehee interjected this time by asking, "Excuse me but the latest model runs on Hwindows seven…?"

"Oh, I didn't say before?" the hacker gazed at his friends blankly. "This laptop is five years old."

"Five years?! How's that supposed to be the latest model?" The actor was now dissatisfied with Seven's choice in words "If I'm getting a new computer don't you think I should get the best, shiniest and newest? I must!"

"Now you're just getting greedy…" Jumin dared to state.

"None of this really is your business Mr. Trustfund so I suggest you but out of the conversation."

"Um, I admire your determination Zen, but you don't even know how to properly handle that dinosaur on your own…" Seven told him bluntly, causing the actor to shoot a glare at him. "Based on that do you think you can take on the latest model to date?"

"…Suhee can teach me…" the white haired man muttered with a pout.

"So…? Do you want it or not?"

"I do. But how much is it? And I can only pay in debit. Last time it took forever to pay off the debt when I used credit…"

"You won't have to worry about that because I, Seven your favorite genius hacker friend, have a special deal just for you~" the red head gushed. "I'll give this laptop to you…in exchange for your great grandpa computer."

"No way. Are you for real?!" Suhee exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yeah! Anyway I just felt so bad that you were happy with such an outdated model and there's this task I'm currently working on…" Seven rambled, trailing off while Zen tried to get his attention with a "Hey," but he kept going until he was finished. "so I need an outdated computer for it."

"Why are you being so nice this time?" the actor asked, finally gaining his friend's attention.

"This time? I'm always nice."

"Since when?" Mira asked him.

"Since…the year two hundred BC." Seven answered seriously.

"…Your parents didn't even exist that far back in the past…" Jaehee explained with a deadpan expression.

The hacker chuckled lightheartedly while Zen started feeling unsure about the whole deal. "This laptop doesn't have any weird programs installed, does it?" he asked.

"You know me too well…"

"So then…is this really a trick you've concocted?"

"The trick is that there is no tricks! It's nothing but a good gift of hospitality from your best buddy Seven!"

"Well, thanks for the thought but…Man why does this feel so…weird?"

"Just trust me this time! Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes," was a reply he received from everyone present.

"Okay, you got me there." Seven admitted sheepishly and continued seriously. "I mean it this time though. Let's exchange computers. Right here, right now."

"Now? Really?" Zen asked skeptically.

"Yep. I've got some data analyzing to do and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But I thought you came for the party. What is going on with you Luciel? What do you _really_ need Hyun's computer for?" Suhee asked, hoping to get an answer from him.

The hacker turned to face her and answered cryptically with, "It's a secret."

"Really Luciel?" she pouted.

He just let it slide and turned his attention back to his actor friend. "So if the deal is sealed…" – he paused and Zen nodded – "Did you back everything up then?"

"Yeah, Suhee helped me with that a while ago when it threatened to die on me one day." Zen answered.

He then led an eager Seven back to his room to retrieve the old computer. Once that was done the hacker bid them all goodbye and left just like that. Suhee tried to get him to stay but to no avail. He was already out the door when she was shouting her last, "Luciel!"

"Well that was unexpected…Seven doing a favor all of a sudden." Mira commented after a moment of silence.

"Lucky me got a new computer though~" Zen said happily, glad that he had a shiny new(ish) laptop to match Suhee's, but he still showed concern for his upset girlfriend and so asked her, "You gonna be okay, babe?"

"I…don't know. I just hoped that Luciel would stay for even a few more minutes…" she answered tearfully.

He apologized and reassured that it would be okay and then went on to say, "Hey, maybe this involves the hacker so he's really trying to keep you safe."

The others agreed and then attempted to cheer her up which succeeded even though she still wished that Seven had stayed.

 **.**

"All set. Now I just need the secret phrase to start the decryption…" Seven said half to himself after setting up Zen's old computer near his wall of computers. "This is where the real work begins…"


	27. A Cry for Attention

**Suhee gets ill and tries her hardest to get Zen to stay with her for the day. Will she succeed?**

* * *

"Ugh! This is just my luck!" Suhee groaned while flopping onto the couch with a rather loud and inelegant thud. "I come back and I'm fine for a week…until I get a cold and now…Now I have a headache _and_ a fever to top it all off! I just want all this to go away already…"

She trailed off, continuing to moan and groan until Zen approached her with a blanket along with some medicine and water. He set the medicine and water on the coffee table for the time being before sitting down next to her laying form.

He draped the blanket over her and said with consideration, "Well…in all honesty you did say you have trouble getting acclimated when moving to a new place. So much so that you end up getting ill…"

"I know but I've already gone through this once when I moved in with you. I shouldn't have to go through it all over again!"

"Hmm…Maybe this time it's different…Like you've been so used to working your body and mind every day that when you stopped doing those things your body retaliated the only way it could – getting sick." He did his best to explain to her his take on her situation. "Anyway, here. Take your medicine. It'll help you feel better."

Zen then handed Suhee her medicine and the glass of water but before taking it like he suggested she said, "You know what would really make me feel better?" – she paused in thought and he shot her a confused yet intrigued stare in response – "…If you could feel what I'm going through right now…"

"Oh, believe me babe. I'm suffering through this too." The actor sighed wistfully. "I'm trying my hardest to keep my distance and refrain from kissing you. It's torture!"

His girlfriend suddenly sat up. "Then why don't you?"

"…Eh?"

"Kiss me."

"That fever-headache must've eaten away at your brain, princess…I can't do that. I'd get sick."

"You'd still get better in a day though, even with those crass habits of yours. Smoking, drinking, staying up late into the early morning hours. It's a miracle that you _don't_ get sick from all that!"

Zen was taken aback at this small outburst, but he was more concerned than anything. "Where exactly is this coming from, Suhee?"

"I don't know…I guess I want to be more like you…"

"Believe me. You _do not_ want to be me. Sure I have the good looks, talent, and even the odd re-healing ability…" he told her calmly. "But I'm overworked and I have a bad past. Do you really want that?"

"I guess not…"

"Why don't you rest for a while? And please take your medicine. I have to go practice for a while. Will you be okay here alone?"

Suhee nodded silently in reply and he smiled at her before planting a kiss on her forehead and eventually leaving her alone with her thoughts…

' _That's just it though…I only want you around more. Is that too much to ask…?'_


	28. Business Proposition

**Zen is held back at work and therefore unable to go with Suhee to do some much needed food shopping. He's asked her to wait for him, but will she?**

* * *

"Sorry babe. I know we were supposed to go grocery shopping today but if you give me just a few more minutes we'll still be able to go together okay?" Zen told Suhee over the phone when she'd called him to ask what was holding him up.

"Yeah, okay." She replied simply.

A moment then followed where the receiver picked up her boyfriend talking with a third party on his side. "Alright. Be right there." She could hear him say before he started talking with her once more. "Listen, I gotta go. Just a few minutes and I promise we'll go. Love you."

"Love you too."

"See you later then princess."

He hung up and she flopped back onto the couch, sighing wistfully. This was almost regular for the couple now as Zen got more popular – and therefore busier. So much so that he was rarely ever home and when he was, most of his time spent was on practicing for his latest role.

Because of this Suhee was left alone most of the time.

Sure most days she would drop by Jaehee's café to help out or even work on a little bit of art, but when she returned from college she thought that they'd be able to spend more time together. Unfortunately things didn't end up working that way.

An hour passed and still Zen hadn't arrived.

Suhee couldn't wait another minute as it was getting late and she still needed to buy some things for their dinner that night, so she grabbed her purse and jacket and left for the store. She arrived there in one piece and got through most of the aisles okay, but when it came to a certain item she needed up on the top shelf the trouble started.

"Hey there sweetheart. Need some help?" Suhee heard a male's voice ask kindly while she was trying to reach for the aforementioned item.

She jumped, her heart fluttered and she turned quickly without thinking only to see a moderately attractive young man who wasn't her boyfriend. She let out a sigh of disappointment which he didn't seem to notice as he continued with, "It's this one you were reaching for, right?"

He then effortlessly took an item off the shelf and handed it to her before she could answer. Suhee gazed at the product for a moment, realizing that he'd retrieved the wrong one and was about to tell him so, but it turns out he was just helping her out to get into her pants.

"So…what's your name, sweetheart?"

"It's Suhee." She answered simply, at least allowing him that.

"Suhee! That's a pretty name. It suits you so well…" He came in closer, pinning her against the shelves. "So…you free this weekend?"

She blushed when realizing what he was doing and so tried to politely push him away while giving her answer. "Um…well…" Suhee tried to think of something, but she was getting flustered by this man she was unfamiliar with. "I…"

"Oh, this simply won't do. I commend you for helping my princess but I believe you've gotten her the wrong thing." A much more familiar voice spoke up, interrupting the man's advances.

Suhee knew this was Zen before she saw him but she didn't know whether to be happy or upset about his late arrival. She watched silently as the man backed up while her knight in shining armor approached, gently took the item she was holding, placed it back on the shelf, and grabbed the correct product to give to her with a soft smile.

She accepted it and he turned to the other male, exuding icy politeness. "Thank you once again for helping out but next time maybe you should have a bit of self-control when trying to pick up _other men's girlfriends_ …"

The young man got the picture and so clicked his tongue with annoyance before stalking away angrily.

Once he was out of earshot Zen turned to her with concern and asked, "You okay, Suhee? He didn't do anything strange to you, did he?"

His girlfriend remained silent for a moment as she noticed that his cheeks were flushed, meaning that he rushed from home to catch up with her. Still, he had broken his promise – therefore upsetting her more. So she pursed her lips and turned her back on him, placing the item he handed to her in the cart and continuing with her shopping trip like he wasn't even there.

"Suhee…?" he called after her in a confused tone, following her through the aisles. He reached out to stop and confront her, but paused as he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Look, if this is about me being late then I'm sorry…" Zen continued in a low voice next to her. "But please don't shut me out like this."

He noticed her pause, and it seemed like she was finally going to turn and face him, but she was only choosing another product to put in the cart. The actor sighed, realizing that it was futile to try and reason with her so he only followed in silence and helped only when he was absolutely needed.

It was only when everything was purchased and the couple were on their way home that Suhee let all of her bottled feelings flow out in the form of tears. Zen was glancing over at her to make sure she was okay with carrying her bags when he noticed that she was crying and had to take a double take.

"Suhee?! Why are you crying?" he asked urgently while approaching her.

She shook her head, trying her best to wipe away the tears with her bag laden hands.

"Oh god…That guy _did_ do something to you!" he assumed, becoming angry and continuing in a low growl. "When I find that perverted punk I'll…"

Zen trailed off when he noticed his girlfriend's head shaking violently. She tried to answer between sobs and his gaze softened.

"Let's wait until we get home to talk about this princess. It's getting cold and I wouldn't want you getting sick…"

Suhee paused and then nodded, so the couple continued on their way silently back home. Once they arrived Zen didn't waste any time in saying, "So tell me what's eating at you."

"It's…It's nothing Hyun. It's not really important anyway." Suhee answered, trying to be casual about it but failing. "Let's just start putting everything away, okay?"

She started to sort through everything but her boyfriend stopped her by taking her hands in his and gently turning her to face him. "It can't be nothing when it's caused you to cry. I need to know what's going on so we can figure this out. Together…" He smiled softly and the waterworks started once more.

"I-I'm sorry…Hyun!" Suhee uttered loudly between sobs. "I'm such a…selfish person! I feel so…horrible!"

"Shh…Take deep breaths. It's okay…" Zen remained ever so calm and comforting as he took her in his arms and held her tightly. "Tell me why you think you're so selfish."

She paused for a moment to calm herself a little before letting out a defeated sigh. "…It's just that…when I came home from college I thought we'd be together more, but it's been the complete opposite. Nothing's changed in the last two years and I feel like…like we're growing apart…" She trailed off and gazed up at him with tearful eyes. "I'm calling myself selfish because I want nothing more than all of your time to be spent with me. Do you think…I'm bad for thinking that way…?"

"Suhee…" Zen chuckled. "If all you wanted was more time with me, then you should've told me earlier!"

She pouted. "I tried! Remember when I asked you to kiss me when I was sick? That was my cry for your attention."

His gaze softened and he told her in response, "I…I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. But I have to tell you that I can't easily fulfil your selfish request, princess. That is unless I cancel the jobs I've been offered…"

"No, I don't want you to sacrifice your job for me! Not when you've come so far from where you've started…"

"Then I'll be busy for a while, but in the meantime we can make the most of what time we can spend together, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

"Let's get this stuff put away then."

Suhee agreed and while they were putting away groceries, Suhee finally decided to take a chance and make a proposal. A business proposal to be exact.

"Hyun?" she said, immediately gaining his attention. "There's…actually another reason I was crying earlier…something else I've been agonizing about…"

"What is it babe?" Zen asked curiously.

"It's…really embarrassing though…"

"Nothing can be as embarrassing as the time I played for you my DVD version of Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping…" he blushed but smiled all the same because it was a precious memory of his to see her reaction of it.

She blushed too, grinning sheepishly. "Well…How should I put this? It's…hard to put into words."

"Just take your time with it."

"Okay…Remember when I told you I signed up for those classes in my second semester so I could help you?"

Zen's interest was piqued. "Yes I do."

"When I told you I wanted to help, I meant with time management. For your job."

"Like…a talent manager?"

"Yes…but it's really just a silly idea I had. I don't think it will really help…"

"No! It's a great idea! I was actually starting to think I needed a manager to help me keep track of everything that's going on. And we'll be able to spend more time together. You'll even get to accompany me to my jobs and they won't be able to say anything against our relationship~"

He winked and she blushed but was still a bit worried. "So you think it's okay for us to go on like this?"

"Yes! I'm all for it babe!" Zen beamed happily. "In fact, I would like for you to hear me out on my first request, Ms. Manager."

"And what would that be, Mr. Ryu?"

The actor became giddy at the fact that his girlfriend was playing along and it showed in his excited crescent shaped smile.

"I know my schedule is pretty full at the moment, but if you could just permit me to spare a little time with my beloved girlfriend…"

"Permission granted." Suhee replied with no hesitation, not giving him a chance to finish due to her excitement.

Zen then immediately closed the gap between them to give some much needed love to his girlfriend, thus bringing a perfect end to an otherwise problematic day.

 **.**

"So…I know you took management classes now," Zen mentioned later out of the blue. "But what were those club meetings for?"

"Oh. I was…" Suhee answered, red with chagrin. "Attending a masseuse club, learning how to give massages…" – she noticed the bemused expression on her boyfriend's face and became defensive – "It's just…after that call I didn't want any other woman giving you a massage but me okay?! Let's just…not talk about it anymore!"

"Oh God…" he gushed, reveling in the fact that Suhee was showing a jealous side. "You are too cute babe~"


	29. Time to Change Our Outlook

**Zen has once again broken his promise to Suhee - on Christmas of all days! Will she be able to forgive him this time?**

* * *

"God Suhee. I am _so_ sorry! I didn't think the director would draw out our practice session that…long…" Zen apologized profusely, cheeks flushed from his hurry back home. He slowed his entrance and trailed off however when he saw the person he least expected standing in the middle of his living room. "Jumin?! What are you doing here?"

"I think the real question here is why you didn't even show up at the Christmas party."

"I had rehearsals and when the director decided we were going to practice for longer I swear I texted Suhee to let her know…" the actor checked his phone and upon seeing the unsent messages he realized the error he'd made. "Oh crap! They didn't go through in time and my phone died!" – he aimed a worried gaze at the corporate heir – "…How is Suhee…?"

"She got upset and had a few too many cocktails." Mira suddenly answered while exiting Zen's room. "Jumin was kind enough to escort her and me here where I've just put her in bed."

"Damn. I've messed up big time…" Zen sighed.

"Yes, you have. And now I leave her in your hands. Good luck." The elder Yun sister patted his shoulder. "I'd give her some space to begin with. Like I said, she's really upset. And drunk. And possibly still pretty angry." – she then turned to Jumin – "Ready to go then?"

"Whenever you are."

"Right then. Goodnight Zen. I hope for your sake Suhee forgives you for this one."

"…Yeah." The actor agreed with uncertainty.

The couple then left and Zen was now relatively alone with just his thoughts to keep him company.

' _Damn…We didn't even get a chance to exchange gifts…'_ he thought while sitting on the couch and observing the unopened presents still laying under the tree nearby. He then noticed what time it was and the fact that the day wasn't quite over yet. _'Maybe…there's still time to try and make this up to her.'_

Zen stood up and faced the door to his room, which was slightly ajar. He hesitated for a moment, steeling himself and approaching said door with confidence. He knocked gently and said, "Suhee, I'm coming in," before pausing to listen for an answer from her.

All he heard was a shuffling of fabric so he went ahead and pushed the door open. He decided not to turn on the light and instead relied on the light pouring in from the living room to find his girlfriend. Not that he really needed to _find_ her though, seeing as she was obviously under the large mass of blankets on the bed.

Zen stifled a chuckle as he approached and sat beside the large mass. He then took a deep breath to calm himself and started with his apology.

"Suhee, I'm…I'm sorry I broke my promise to you…again." He started with a sigh, and he could tell that she had heard him from the sound of settling fabric from behind. "I know it's inexcusable but…I tried to text you about my predicament and my phone died before they could be sent so I'll take full responsibility…Anyway I'm here now and the day isn't over yet, so I thought we could at least open each other's presents…?"

For a long time she didn't reply at all, then finally her muffled answer was heard. "…Really? Are the presents all you can think about right now?"

"No! Of course not." Zen uttered quickly in response. "Having each other's company is more important, but I really just wanted to make it up to you."

"You can't make up for a broken promise…"

"I know princess…but I hate when we have such a rift between us that drives us away from each other." Her boyfriend explained sincerely. "I know I'm still bogged down with work for a little longer and I know that you're still upset because of it, but the least we can do is just spend what free time I have together and wait for when you can take the reins as my manager."

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right…"

"You're surprisingly calm about this babe. I was under the impression that you'd bite my head off if I so much as talked to you…"

"Mira was just exaggerating, though…I was pretty upset at first. I'm a little more sober now. Besides, I'm the girlfriend of a popular actor. This is pretty much expected and I'd only waste time if I gripe and groan about it anymore."

Zen's heart swelled at her sudden show of maturity. "So…if you're feeling a little better do you want to come out of there and hang for a while…maybe open gifts…?"

Suhee sighed deeply. "…No offense Hyun but I just want to get some rest right now."

"Okay. We can do that some other time then." He paused and faced her covered form before continuing. "Can I join you then? After I get ready for bed of course."

"…Yes."

He slipped into some comfier clothes quickly and when getting into bed she let him into her tent of covers.

"Oh it's nice and warm in here~"

Suhee took in a sharp breath. "Yes but your feet are cold!"

Zen chuckled and after a minute he asked, "So how was the party? Apart from you getting upset and drunk."

"Pretty much the same turnout as last year. Luciel was a no show as usual. For both parties."

"Parties? Why plural?"

"We decided to have an after drinking party. That's when I got upset and drunk." She covered her face in embarrassment. "I don't really want to talk about it. I regret it already…"

"Okay. Fair enough." Zen chuckled and then thought for a moment. "You know, it's hard to believe that this is our fourth Christmas together, and we've been a couple for three years already."

His girlfriend smiled at that. "I hope we stay together in the many years to come."

He smiled back earnestly. "Me too, Suhee. Me too…"

 **.**

"Now that I've got V's location and I've mapped out a plan, it's time for the last step before finding him and ending this." Seven announced seriously. "And that means finishing _her_ …"

* * *

 **Hey, just thought I'd attach a little note here at the end. By the way, sorry for all the Christmas chapters even though it's already May. It's just that there's really nothing else to fill in those sort of empty blocks between the major events in the plot line.**

 **Speaking of plot lines...Hopefully these little extras I'm putting at the end for how Seven's doing isn't messing with the main plot. I just thought I'd let you in on what he's up to leading to when he finally storms Mint Eye.**

 **Anyway, hope you have a good one!**


	30. 707's New Year Message

**It's the New Year already and Zen and Suhee are hoping that it will be a relaxing one. However when they get a worrying message from 707, hope may be tried when he mentions that this job may be his last...**

* * *

"Here's to another amazing year, Suhee." Zen uttered at the stroke of midnight while facing his girlfriend with a fond expression and raising a celebratory can of beer as a toast to them. "Happy new year babe~"

"Happy new year to you too, Hyun~" Suhee said in reply with the same fondness before inching closer to him for their first kiss of the year.

He smirked and started to reciprocate but before they could close the gap, the simultaneous alerting of their phones interrupted them.

"And here come the well wishes…" the actor stated, clearly annoyed about the intrusion as he pulled away and leaned back on the couch.

"Looks like it's all from Luciel. He left the messages in the chatroom, though it's read only." His girlfriend said with intrigue, already checking the app to see what the hacker had to say…

* * *

 **707**

 **707:** Hey there everyone! Just dropped by the chatroom to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ

 **707:** You're all probably wondering why this is a read only chatroom when it's just been posted. This is because…I'm on my way to a new top secret job~ (＾ヮ＾ )~

 **707:** There's a chance…that I might not come back from this one… o(｡≧▂ ≦｡)o But I assure you that the messenger app is safe! I created some super strong firewalls that will keep Unknown at bay for a while. (＾ヮ＾ )~

 **707:** Anyway, I'm leaving the RFA in your hands Suhee. I know you'll keep everyone in check. That's why we've dubbed you the "Angel of the RFA" after all! *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲*

 **707:** Make sure Jumin and Mira play nice. They're an on/off again couple, but I know that you and Zen will be their support like the good friends you are~ After all, I believe that it's fate that the four of you will be family one day. *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲*

 **707:** Also, continue keeping our little Yoosung in check. He's gonna be an AMAZING doc! I can attest to that, seeing as he's fixed my aching back like a pro! Props to you my friend! I'm rooting for you~

 **707:** Don't let Jaehee over work herself either. That's all I have to say for her. She's a pretty resourceful gal. I know she can hold her own.

 **707:** Lastly, make sure not to leave Zen out! He's your sweetheart and deserves most of your attention after all! *✲ﾟ*｡(((´ ‿ `+)))｡*ﾟ✲* See to it that he becomes THE top star as his new manager!

 **707:** …And that's all I have to say before I leave. Once again, I hope you guys have a happy and fulfilling year ahead of you! ᕦ(≧ヮ ≦)っ Bye! (＾ヮ＾ )~

* * *

"And that's all he wrote…" Suhee finished reading the message aloud, trailing off before setting her phone down and wringing her hands in a worried fashion. She continued talking in a tearful voice. "…So when Luciel says that he might not return from this job…" – at this point she couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks as she raised her gaze to meet her boyfriend's – "Do you think he means that-."

"Stop. Just…whatever you're thinking…Don't." Zen interrupted her suddenly catching her by surprise when he grasped her shoulders firmly. "Seven's left on tons of dangerous jobs and come back mostly unscathed before. This one won't be any different. He'll come back in one piece. I swear it." – he pulled her into a tight hug to reassure her as well as himself – "If not…then I'll hold him personally responsible for hurting you like this…"

Suhee couldn't bring herself to speak as she hugged him back tighter, hoping that the hacker's words wouldn't come true and that he'd come back to them like Zen had said.

 **.**

"ACHOO! Gah…Someone's already talking about me…" Seven muttered while sniffling. He gazed at his phone wistfully, seeing the messages he'd just posted on the chatroom. The hacker scrolled through them and saw two extra messages he had not sent yet…

* * *

 **707:** Oh, and…should I fail to return, there is one thing that I've wanted to tell you Suhee…

 **707:** _I love you._

* * *

He stared at them for a few minutes, his thumb hovering over the 'send' button. Oh how he wanted to push it! The temptation was overwhelming.

Instead though he closed down the messenger and turned off his phone while thinking, _'Nah. Not worth it…'_

The red head then rested his hands on the steering wheel and started the car before continuing aloud with, "Ready to go, Agent 606?"

"Whenever you are, 707." His answer came from a slightly artificial female voice from the seat next to him.

He smiled with pride at his creation, which was a fully functional female robot who he had dubbed '606'. He'd been working on her progressively on the side for the longest time and since he needed a companion for this job, it gave him purpose to finish her for it. Oddly enough, he didn't mean to but her appearance was a little inspired by Suhee. However, seeing as he didn't think either of them would survive through this trip, he believed it wasn't much of a problem that she was.

He turned his attention back on the winding road before them and said with determination, "Alright then. Let's go save V…and my brother."


	31. Solving Romance Problems

**Zen observes Suhee at her job in Jaehee's cafe, noticing that there were way more men attracted to her than he thought.**

 **Also, the two of them help Mira with some romance issues she's been facing.**

* * *

"Here's the extra strong tea you ordered, Zen." Jaehee stated, offering the mug of hot liquid to the waiting actor at the counter. "Also, if you don't mind me asking…is it really necessary to drop in every time Suhee's helping out here? Surely you can feel her seething glare boring into you now."

"Yes I can, actually." He admitted sheepishly for he did indeed since that unsettling feeling from behind. "But you can't blame me for wanting to know how she's doing since Seven's…"

"I understand, but you should still give her the space she needs."

"Yes I should…and I will keep my distance while I'm here like always." Zen assured her, and then smirked playfully. "But if she decides to come over and interact with me, then that's a different story…" He then walked away from the counter and found a seat in a secluded corner where he could observe all the goings on.

He knew his frequent visits bothered Suhee, and at first they were to make sure she was doing okay outside of their home, but his reason had changed since then. He loved seeing her work through everything despite the pain she was still going through. When she helped at the café, she seemed like she was a little livelier even though it was likely that she was putting on a mask. And although he couldn't do much of anything to bring her happiness it still brought a smile to her face when he saw her this way.

Zen got so engrossed in watching her various interactions with the customers that he hadn't realized he'd already finished his tea. He'd tried to take a sip and noticed his mug was dry when Suhee also finally acknowledged him.

"Would you like a refill?" she asked as soon as their eyes met.

Zen immediately responded to her question with one of his own. "Aren't you going to finish your shift soon though, babe?"

His girlfriend glanced at the watch on her wrist and then shook her head with an amused chuckle. "I swear Hyun…you know my work schedule more than I do. My shift is over in five minutes."

"I'll be waiting then, princess." He stood and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his mug.

"Excuse me sir, but are you trying to do my job for me?" she asked while taking the mug from him.

"I was only trying to lighten the load a little for you."

"Well I still have a few minutes you know~" Suhee teasingly bumped his hip with her own before walking away with the cup.

Zen smirked as he watched her walk away, and while she was passing by a table full of college guys stared at her with disappointed gazes. He was curious of course, but he decided to ignore them for now as he made his way up to the counter to drop another tip in the jar and to talk with Jaehee once more.

"So would you happen to know what's going on with them, Jaehee?" he asked her casually, gesturing to the college students.

She took a moment to have a look and then answered with, "Oh, them! Those young men…are actually regulars – at least they're here whenever Suhee's working. I believe that they might actually have a small crush on Suhee, and that when they witnessed your interaction with her they became disappointed that she was taken."

Zen's eyes widened with slight surprise at her explanation and his brows furrowed but instead of getting angry he sighed and let it go. He then thought to himself, _'I guess no matter what, all types of men will be attracted to her. I don't blame them though…Maybe it's time to-.'_

"Are you ready to go then?" Suhee suddenly asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He smiled and replied with, "Yes of course," and together the couple left hand in hand after saying their goodbyes to Jaehee.

They barely managed to walk a few feet away from the entrance when they were accosted by Mira. "Zen and Suhee! Just the couple I was looking for." They heard her say from nearby.

Upon hearing their names, the couple started and looked around for the source of her voice. After a moment Mira approached, saying her hellos.

"Hey Mira." The actor greeted casually first.

"How are things?" the elder Yun asked her sister somewhat cautiously, referring to Seven's disappearance.

Suhee hesitated at first. "I'm…doing okay."

Zen gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze before going on to ask, "So what were you looking for us for then?"

"I was just wondering if you two would be willing to attend a little mixer I've put together." Mira answered, getting straight to the point.

"A mixer?" her sister asked incredulously, becoming concerned when she realized what this could mean. "Could this be because you and Jumin…?"

She couldn't finish due to the auburn haired woman shaking her head with a forlorn expression on her face. "That's beside the point…"

The actor seemed to agree as he said, "Exactly. What I'd like to know is why you're asking us when we're already clearly a couple."

"At this point I'm just asking you to substitute for a couple of people who couldn't make it." She explained, not wanting to waste any time. "You'll have to make believe that you're not a couple, but I reserved a private karaoke room for it. So what do you say? Will you come?"

"Are we able to think on this?" Zen asked after sharing an uncertain gaze with his girlfriend.

"Sure, but don't dwell on it too long. I need to know by the end of the week at least." Mira told them before saying her goodbyes and excusing herself due to her busy schedule.

 **.**

A couple of weeks soon passed, and the day of the mixer arrived.

"I…can't believe we're going through with this." Zen uttered with disbelief while he and Suhee made their way to the karaoke place from where they parked.

"And not as a couple either." His girlfriend commented. "Are you gonna be okay…if the other guys end up hitting on me?"

"No I won't, but I'll have to…to please Mira." The actor sighed. "Are _you_ gonna be okay though, when that happens?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to go through with it, for Mira."

Zen stopped and looked her right in the eye. "You know if you ever get uncomfortable you can tell me and I'll take you home. It might look suspicious to the others but there's nothing wrong with friends giving friends rides…"

Suhee nodded in agreement and then together the two met up with the rest of the party.

The mixer started quite smoothly and everyone got along rather well. That is, until Mira suddenly stormed out of the room with no warning. As soon as it happened, Suhee and Zen exchanged worried gazes before excusing themselves to follow after her. She didn't get very far when they found her, as she had stopped in the hallway and was leaning against the wall.

"Mira, are you okay?" Suhee asked cautiously while approaching. The elder sister didn't answer so she walked around to face her and saw… "Mira, you're crying! What happened?"

Mira shook her head, and Zen (having already noticed that she was out of sorts) went ahead and arranged a private room for them to talk. Suhee led her in gently, followed by Zen and together they all sat down.

"Mira, please tell me what's going on." The younger sister pleaded with her. The elder didn't answer for a while, so Suhee decided to start guessing. "Could this be…because of Jumin…?"

The auburn haired female stopped crying and uttered a hesitant, "…Yes." – she then paused before going on to explain her case quickly – "But I…I was okay, after our fight. I was relieved in fact. We were always at each other after all. Anyway I was all for planning this mixer and being a part of it but when it came to the day, I just…felt awful. I knew that we weren't really seeing each other for a while, but it felt like…I was betraying him…"

"Oh, Mira…" Suhee sighed in response. "That just means that perhaps…deep down…you still want to be with Jumin."

"No, it can't be that. He's stubborn. I'm stubborn and we keep butting heads. I'm tired of it!"

"Despite that I can see that you two really get along when it comes down to it. And not every relationship is truly without any strife or fights. Trust me, Suhee and I have been through some tough ones." Zen finally added. "We're not trying to force you two back together, but maybe the time you've spent away from him has made you realize how much you really want him by your side."

"Maybe…" the elder Yun hated to admit it, but perhaps he was right.

"Do you want to go back?" Suhee asked after a minute of silence once her sister had calmed down.

"No. I kind of just want to go home." Mira replied tiredly.

The couple understood and offered her a ride, which she accepted. Together the three of them told the rest that they were leaving. Most of them were upset, but decided to stay for the rest of the session anyway. Then Suhee drove Mira home with Zen following them on his motorcycle and once that was done the couple went back to their home together.

"I hope Mira and Jumin will overcome their differences and make up. They really do make a good couple." Suhee said out of the blue as the two of them got into bed.

"Yes. Although I don't really want that cat loving trust fund kid as a brother-in-law, I think that they'll make their relationship work." Zen uttered in reply.

"…Do you think they'll eventually get married too?"

"Not before we do I hope!"

"Hyun you can be such an attention hog."

"You know it babe~"


	32. Misconceptions That Could Become Reality

**Suhee tags along with Zen on a wedding line shoot and gets roped into participating a little more than she expected.**

 **Also, could there be wedding bells for them in the near future...?**

* * *

"Hey look Hyun. What luck!" Suhee uttered automatically when she noticed his approach in her peripheral because she was focusing on her phone. "Mira and Jumin overcame their differences and got back together."

"That's great and all…" Zen said with sarcastic excitement, pouting at her. "But what about me? I thought you wanted to come along on this shoot so you could get a sneak peak of your drop dead gorgeous boyfriend in a tux!"

"Oh! Right," his girlfriend exclaimed with chagrin as she turned her phone off and put it away before getting a proper look at him.

The tux that the designer chose for Zen was tailored for him perfectly as it hugged his lean frame. Normally a tux would be black but Zen's was tinted light blue with white floral embellishments on the collar, sleeves and pockets of the jacket. The button up shirt he wore underneath the jacket was white, the ascot was light blue, and his shoes were white and grey.

"Wow. You look very…princely." Suhee muttered, almost speechless and blushing at the sight of him.

"That's much better~" her boyfriend beamed.

A second passed and her attitude changed to pouty when it all sank in. "I kind of feel jealous now though. You'll be posing for wedding photos with another woman before me…"

"You know I've only got eyes for you, princess."

"Yes but the fans and the media will think-."

"Let them think what they will. Our close friends and we will know the truth." The actor flashed a dashing smile at her (which she reciprocated) before he became slightly concerned. "Speaking of…I'm out here and ready for the shoot but Katya isn't. She should've actually been out here by now…"

"Maybe she's still in her dressing room. They could be taking care of the finishing touches of her makeup."

A pause and then as if on cue the nearest door opens, but Zen's model counterpart didn't come through the threshold. Instead it was the head designer Daeshim Mun himself, looking a little shaken and upset.

Despite that he approached the couple with an air of business and said, "I'm deeply sorry, Ms. Yun and Mr. Zen, but we're going to have to reschedule or cancel this shoot."

"Why? What happened to Katya?" Zen asked with concern.

"She…unfortunately got held up at her last shoot in Italy. Apparently her flight's been delayed so she can't make it in time." Daeshim replied with a sigh of defeat. "I tried contacting various models I have in reserve to take her place, but all of them are busy." – he then turned to Zen – "Once again I'm truly sorry for this inconvenience…"

"Is there nothing we can do then?" Suhee asked curiously, not wanting to leave him with such a problem.

"No I couldn't possibly ask too much of you…" he trailed off in thought while gazing at her. "You…Excuse me for asking but aren't you Zen's girlfriend?"

The chestnut haired female was taken aback at first but answered with, "…Yes."

"And you are his manager now?"

"Yes,"

The designer nodded and then proceeded to walk around and scrutinize a now anxious Suhee. "Hmm…Yes you do have the right figure but you might be a little on the short side…" Daeshim mumbled half to himself as he did this. "But I noticed from the way Mr. Zen looks at you what your relationship is and this inspires me." – he continued aloud – "Ms. Yun. If you'd like to help then how about being a stand in model for this shoot?"

"Are we even able to do that realistically?" Zen asked with shock. "I mean, no offence to you babe but she's not really a professional model. Won't this blow back in our faces?"

"It might but I'm willing to take the risk. I must have photos as soon as possible before my next line hits the boutiques!" The designer had a point. Suhee was his best bet. "Please, Ms. Yun! I'll make it worth your while!"

She thought for a good minute and then replied with, "Well…yes. Let's do it-" before she was promptly whisked away to be dressed and made up.

About an hour or so later the door opened once more and Zen got to see what a beautiful bride his girlfriend could be. Her dress was long sleeved and in an off the shoulder style, and it hugged her figure until her waist where it opened up into an elegant wide skirt. It had the same colors and floral embellishments as Zen's tux, except it ran all around the bodice and skirt. Her high heels were white, though you couldn't see them.

She had minimal makeup on to show her natural beauty, and her hair was put into loose braids and wound up into a low side bun. To top it off, she had a sparkly veil on, a simple diamond necklace, and had a small bouquet of white roses in her hand.

Upon seeing her entrance, Zen became speechless while all Suhee could do was blush. "Suhee, you're…God you look amazing." He finally uttered fondly.

She could only utter a soft, "Thank you," before Daeshim beckoned for them to come start with the shoot. Luckily it went on without a hitch at least until a week later, when the trouble started in the messenger…

* * *

 **Yoosung*, Jumin Han, Mira,**

 **Zen, Suhee, Jaehee Kang**

 **Yoosung*:** I can't believe you Suhee and Zen! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ How could you do something so heartless!

 **ZEN:** (´o⌓ o｀)╮...? What are you talking about Yoosung?

 **Jumin Han:** I believe he is referring to this.

* * *

A picture was then sent of Zen and Suhee seeming to be in the midst of being wed to each other.

* * *

 **Yoosung*:** That's the photo! So explain yourself! ╭ (#｀д ´)╮ How could you get married without inviting us!? I thought we were your friends!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I understand how you may feel Yoosung, but this photo in question may be a photoshopped leak that a fan must have posted. I've seen it nearly everywhere already.

 **Suhee:** Actually…that photo _is_ real and it _was_ leaked.

 **ZEN:** We were planning on telling you guys when the advertisement was released. ( ¬⌓ ¬) ...

 **Yoosung:** Advertisement…? (ó^ ò)?

 **Suhee:** Yes. Hyun was scheduled to do a shoot for a new line of marriage clothing. The model couldn't make it, so I was offered to stand in. The advertisement wasn't supposed to be released for another couple of weeks, so someone must've gotten ahold of one of the photos and leaked it, like Jaehee said.

 **Yoosung*:** So…you're not married?

 **ZEN:** …Not yet at least.

 **Suhee:** He hasn't even asked yet ^^; Oh, got a call. I have to go take this.

 **ZEN:** See you later babe~ (＞‿ ó)シ＊*

 **Suhee has left the chatroom.**

 **Mira:** I can't believe you Zen! Three years together and you haven't even popped the question yet! Shame on you.

 **ZEN:** And so she finally talks… ( ¬⌓ ¬) ...

 **Mira:** Hey, I was just reading over a report for someone. I was also keeping track here but I just didn't want to make any comments until now, Mr. I-can't-even-ask-my-girlfriend-to-marry-me!

 **ZEN:** It's not that I can't. Trust me, I've given this a lot of thought. It's just that certain circumstances-

 **Mira:** Excuses, excuses! Give that woman the eternal happiness she deserves already!

 **ZEN:** ( ¬⌓ ¬) ... There's really no fighting with you, is there?

 **Jumin Han:** No, there really isn't.

 **Yoosung*:** So is this really going to happen now?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Apparently it is. ＊*(〃•ิ｡•ิ〃)＊*

 **ZEN:** Yeah…Now that Mira's got me thinking about it…


	33. Birthday Surprises

**It's Suhee's birthday and everyone decides to do a little something special for her~**

* * *

"Almost there, babe. Just a few more steps…" Zen's gentle whispers tickled Suhee's ear as he guided her up a flight of stairs. She tried her best to take one step at a time nice and slow, but the blindfold she was asked to wear wasn't making anything easier.

So she stopped.

"You okay, Suhee?" she heard her boyfriend asked after lightly bumping into her back.

"No, I'm not okay. When you put the blindfold on me earlier I didn't think I'd have to walk up some stairs blind!" she answered truthfully. "I appreciate the help. I really do Hyun. But can I _please_ take it off?"

"I'm sorry princess, but you'll ruin the surprise if you do that." She could tell he was pouting from the tone in his voice. There was a brief pause before he wrapped his arms around her waist and continued in a whisper. "There's only a little ways to go though. Want me to carry you?"

Suhee blushed at the thought of his suggestion but she showed no hesitation in answering with a quick nod of her head. As soon as she gave her answer Zen got busy turning his girlfriend to the left before lifting her up to hold her bridal style. He then effortlessly climbed the rest of the stairs and set her gently back on the ground.

He took her hand in his and then led her through one last door. That's when he said, "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now~"

Suhee swiftly lifted the blindfold off and was first greeted with bright lights and then…

"Happy Birthday, Suhee!"

"You guys…" the chestnut haired female uttered tearfully at the sight of her friends' beaming faces. "Hyun, did you really set all this up?"

"Well, no," her boyfriend started.

"It was more of a joint effort." Jumin continued.

"Besides, we all noticed that you'd been feeling down about Seven for far too long and felt that you needed a party surrounded by your friends, as opposed to just with Zen." Mira added and then faced the actor while swiftly continuing with, "No offense by the way."

The actor brushed it off casually and that's when Suhee noticed where they all were. It was a smallish room that was still cozy, decorated with warm colors and some of Suhee's and V's artwork on the wall. In the middle of the room was a singular glass top coffee table and around it were a couple of couches on each side along with one arm chair. Along one of the walls was a folding table with various foods and drinks as well as presents.

While taking in her surroundings she asked, "Jaehee, is this…?"

"Yes, It's the second floor lounge of the café." The brunette replied with a smile. "I finally decided to renovate it to possibly rent out for parties or even use it for RFA meetings. It was all Zen's idea to renovate it in this way though." – she paused for a moment, clearing her throat – "You could say it was almost a gift. Anyway, we're all here to celebrate your special day with you."

"Not everyone is here-." Jumin commented half to himself.

"Jumin!" Mira hissed, elbowing him.

"No, Jumin's right." Suhee stated aloud bitter sweetly. "V and Luciel aren't here…"

"They might not be, but let's celebrate enough for us and them." Yoosung suggested and all unanimously agreed.

Together they all ate, drank, socialized and caught up with each other, since the last time they'd done so was Christmas. Before they all knew it, it was time to sit down and give gifts.

"Guys you really didn't have to get me anything…" she said while gazing at her gifts sheepishly once they were all seated. "I'm just happy that we're all here together."

"Don't be so modest babe~" Zen told her in response. "It's your day, so just let us indulge you a little."

Suhee had no choice but to give in, so she sat back while her friends eagerly watched her open up their gifts. Zen insisted that she open his first and she did, finding the cute periwinkle dress coat she'd been eyeing for a while.

"Oh, Hyun…" she uttered with awe.

"What can I say? I love to spoil my princess." He replied with a gentle smile. "Besides, you looked good in it that day you tried it on~"

"How did you…? You know what…never mind." The chestnut haired female smirked while shaking her head. "Thank you, Hyun...Now which one should I open next…?"

"Unlike the attention hog over there, it doesn't matter to us which one you choose…" Jumin commented, earning himself a low growl from the actor.

The growls were disregarded as Suhee reached for her next gift. Inside the box she chose was a couple of off white mugs. One was slightly smaller than the other, as if it was a set of 'his and hers' mugs. Both were red on the inside, and each had half a heart cut out of the side opposite the handle. When put side by side, the two mugs made one whole heart.

"Oh, how cute~" Suhee cooed upon seeing the whole heart.

"I know this is more of a gift for the both of you, but I couldn't pass it up." Jaehee stated with a glint in her eye.

The chestnut haired female said her thanks before moving onto the next one.

"You're gonna love this one~" Mira exclaimed giddily when noticing that her sister had picked her present. Her sister shot her a questioning gaze before unwrapping it to find…

"These are my first edition copies of Beauty and the Beast and The Phantom of the Opera!" Suhee uttered with surprise while gazing upon the two books in her hands. "Mira, how did you find these?! I thought I'd given them away."

"Technically they're not _your_ books per se, because you really did give those away." The elder Yun sister answered. "I had to pull some strings just to get these to replace them."

"I was actually the one pulling those strings." Jumin added casually. "Anyway, for my present open the books to their first chapters."

This time he got a quizzical look from her while she did as he instructed. There inside acting as a sort of bookmark, were a couple of theatre tickets to the musical version of the book they were within.

"Oh! Tickets to Beauty and the Beast _and_ Phantom of the Opera!" she exclaimed happily as she turned to her boyfriend. "There are two each so we could even go together, Hyun."

"And I've purchased them far enough in advance so that you can plan a day off to thoroughly enjoy them." Jumin explained.

"I have to say Trust Fund, this gift isn't too bad." Zen commented, slightly impressed.

The black haired man immediately took offense as he glared at the actor. "Are you saying that my gift selections are usually sub-par?"

The actor furrowed his brows and answered in a defensive tone, "No, I'm just saying that it's a bit more sentimental than usual."

"All of the gifts I choose have sentimental value."

Zen was starting to get aggravated with Jumin but let it go quickly because he didn't want to ruin Suhee's special day with such a negative atmosphere. "Let's just move on. Suhee, go ahead and open the last one…"

She immediately reached for it and after turning the envelope a few times in her hand she faced Yoosung and asked curiously, "Yoosung, this is your present for me?"

The blonde blushed profusely in response and then replied with, "Y-Yes! It might not seem like much to begin with, but just open it and see."

Suhee did so and within the envelope she found a photograph of a French bulldog puppy with hazel colored eyes and very light beige fur with white patches on its feet along with a white line down the middle of its face.

"The puppy is adorable, but why the photo?" she asked after gazing at it for a minute.

"Well, I thought about bringing her here but she's currently easily excitable…" Yoosung answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway I helped deliver some puppies a while back and the owner recently put them up for adoption. All of them were adopted except for the runt, so I talked with Zen and the owner and we all arranged for you and Zen to adopt her."

"Really?" Suhee asked, flashing Yoosung and her boyfriend bewildered expressions. "We can really have a dog?"

"Well, I figured you could use the company since I'm gone most of the day." Zen said in response. "I was originally going to buy you a dog myself, but then Yoosung comes to me with his proposal and I knew you'd like her as soon as I saw the photo…"

"Are we allowed to keep pets in our apartment?"

"I've already asked and the answer is yes." The actor beamed at his already excited girlfriend.

"And I gave Zen the owner's contact information, so you can get back to them when you're ready to welcome her into your home." The vet in training added.

"Thank you, Yoosung. Thank you so much everyone. You've made this day so much better…" Suhee uttered bitter sweetly after a moment of silence. "I just wish…that Luciel was here and safe…V too…"

"We all do." Zen agreed solemnly, bringing her close by the shoulder for a reassuring hug.

Suddenly, Yoosung spoke up. "Um…Seven might not be here, but he has prepared a present for you Suhee." He got up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a long rectangular box. He handed it to her and then sat back down.

The chestnut haired female hesitated at first when gazing upon the box on her lap. Slowly she lifted the lid and once she saw the contents, she started tearing up. Inside she saw six little handmade figures (each about four and a half inches tall) of the members of the RFA – Suhee included.

"So what did Seven give you?" Mira asked curiously, being the furthest away.

"It's little figures of us. Zen, Yoosung, Jumin, Jaehee and I…and Luciel…" Suhee replied before noticing something stuck between the box's inner wall and the protective cotton. While pulling it out she continued with, "Oh there's a note too," and then proceeded to open and read it. It said…

 _Suhee_

 _If you're reading this note, it probably means that I still haven't returned…or I haven't taken it back from the post office before giving it to you. LOL Either way, I just hope you like it. No, I know you'll love it and cherish them. Also, I put little magnets inside the hands of you and Zen, so you can have them holding hands~_

 **.**

"Thanks again for this." Suhee said after the party once they all left the café together.

"The night isn't over yet, babe." Zen told her with a smile.

"It…isn't?"

"I still have another surprise for you."

"Who's going to take the gifts home then?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they get to your place in one piece." Mira offered, gesturing to her car. "By the way, can I borrow the key to your place?"

"Sure." Her sister replied while obediently getting said key out and turning to her boyfriend. "Where else are we going though?"

The actor winked at her flirtingly, brandishing the blindfold once more. "It's a surprise~"

Suhee groaned immediately. "Really? The blindfold again?"

"I promise it's only one more time."

"Fine." She gave in and took the blindfold to put on.

Before she could do so though, Mira unexpectedly shouted, "I'm looking forward to your answer tonight, Suhee!"

Her sister looked at her with a confused expression on her face, which she then turned on Zen. He didn't say anything but he smiled and blushed at her as he led her to his motorcycle to whisk her away to a more romantic night. As Suhee hugged his waist for support and listened to the motorcycle engine weave through traffic, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to a time when she and Zen weren't a couple and just living together...

* * *

 **I've hit a new milestone and it is that this story is going to be the longest I've written! Currently with all the chapters planned out it comes to about 50 so far, and there's still a lot to cover, with Zen and Suhee's future, as well as Seven's uncertain return.**

 **Anyway, just a heads up; the next four-ish chapters will be flashbacks to Suhee's first months with Zen (when they weren't a couple yet). They're just some short fluffy chapters I think wouldn't really fit in-between existing chapters. Till then, have a good one!**


	34. Flashback-Female Troubles

**First Flashback:**

 **Suhee remembers a time not too long after the party when she worries Zen by not getting up one morning.**

* * *

"Hey Suhee, it's eleven already." Zen hesitantly announced for the fourth time that morning, standing at the door to the bedroom. "I just want to know if you're okay in there. I'm…worried for you."

The reason for his concern was that Suhee was usually up before or at eight in the morning, but today she just didn't get up. The actor sighed after yet another silent response.

Okay I can't take it anymore. I'm coming in." he muttered as he opened the door.

Inside it was dim with all the lights off and curtains drawn, but he could tell that Suhee was still in bed because there was a large lump of covers sitting on top of it. Upon seeing her like that Zen couldn't help but smile, letting out another sigh while approaching her quietly. He lifted the blankets slowly and climbed in with her, hugging her from behind.

When he felt her stir he asked gently, "Hey, you okay?"

She said nothing but at least shook her head no in reply.

"Well…" the actor stated half to himself as he placed his hand over her forehead. "You don't have a fever…" – he paused, moving his hand away – "Is your stomach bothering you?"

This time there was a brief pause before another shake of her head.

Zen thought for a moment, then realized what it could be. "Can it be…that it's your time of the month…?"

Suhee flinched at the question and finally uttered a "How?"

"I've had a girlfriend before. I know how females work." Zen answered simply. "But you know you don't have to keep this to yourself. If you're hurting in any way, please don't be afraid to tell me…You worried me you know."

"I'm sorry." She told him in response. "It's just…a little embarrassing…"

"How is it embarrassing?"

She hesitated a moment, covering her face. "I was just…last night I just got caught up in watching this drama and it was so touching that I got emotional and…I cried."

"There's nothing wrong with crying."

"Well, no there isn't. But…" Suhee trailed off, turning her body around to face him. "When you end up with puffy eyes in the morning, you kind of don't want to get up at all."

"Oh, Suhee…" the silver haired male uttered with a fond smile when he saw the state she was in. "You could've told me earlier. I know just the thing to fix this. Come on."

He then picked her up bride style and took her to the bathroom where he sat her down on the toilet and worked his magic on her.

Once he had finished he said to her, "So, next time this happens…"

"I'll be sure to tell you." She answered, blushing.

"Just remember that I'm here for you no matter what. So please let me be a part of your life…" He smiled and she reciprocated before a long minute of awkward silence passed between them.

Finally she asked sheepishly, "Umm…not to be rude, but could you give me a minute…?"

"Oh, yes! Of course." Zen uttered once he got the idea. "I'll leave then." – he turned to do so, but then turned back to face her suddenly – "Hey, if you meet me in the kitchen afterwards I'll have a special treat waiting for you~"


	35. Flashback-Looking for a Facial?

**Second Flashback:**

 **While looking for something entirely different, Suhee finds Zen's stash of facial masks.**

* * *

"Now where did Zen say the moisturizer was again…?" Suhee mumbled half to herself while walking into the bathroom.

She approached the sink first and opened one of the drawers. She didn't find what she was looking for, so she closed it and then opened another. Within it was quite the sight.

"Woah. So many face masks…" she uttered with surprise as she pulled some of them out to look at the various kinds. "Then again I can't blame him when the guy has such a perfect face."

"Who has a perfect face?" Zen suddenly asked, making her jump and drop all the face masks she was holding.

She turned to face him, blushing profusely while stuttering her words. "Z-Zen! I was just looking for-."

"…A face mask?" the actor guessed, gesturing to the packages on the floor.

"N-No, I…" she fumbled, as she blushed a deeper red, her voice lowering to a mumble when she continued. "It was actually moisturizer I was looking for…"

By now he was already picking up the dropped packages and couldn't hear her so he stood, came in close and asked, "Hm? What was that you said?"

"Erm, nothing!" Suhee sputtered as she backed up and retrieved the rest of the face masks on the floor, then put them back in their place. "I'm sorry…"

Zen chuckled. "There's nothing to be sorry about, princess. Whatever is mine also became yours when you moved in." – he paused and realized the gravity of what he was saying and blushed – "Well for the most part…Anyway, why don't we do face masks later just for fun?"

"S-Sure."

Zen then turned to leave the bathroom, but before he took a step across the threshold she spoke up. "Z-Zen?"

He turned back to face her immediately. "Yes, babe?"

"Um…Where's the moisturizer?"

"It's in the cabinet, not the drawer." He answered, shooting her a wink before leaving the bathroom.


	36. Flashback-A Troubling Discovery

**Suhee gets ill with a fever and though Zen has to leave for work, he cares for her as much as he can.**

 **When he returns, he finds something worrying...**

* * *

"Woah, hey careful where you walk there, princess." Zen uttered with concern, preventing a teetering Suhee from running into the kitchen island by pulling her in close by the waist from behind. Once her body touched his he could feel a radiating heat coming from her and continued with shock, "Suhee, you're burning up! If you weren't feeling well then why didn't you stay in bed? More importantly…why didn't you tell me?"

"I remembered that you'll be out most of the day working and didn't want to burden you with a silly little fever." The chestnut haired female replied bluntly.

"Suhee," he promptly turned her around to face him and continued with a gravely important expression on her face. "You will _never_ be a burden to me so don't you ever let that thought cross your mind." – he then graced her with one of his charming smiles – "Anyway while I'm still here I can at least get you back in bed and see to your needs."

She said nothing but allowed him to carry her back to bed, where he took her temperature to start.

"Well you definitely have a fever but it's not serious enough to have to rush you to the hospital, so that's a relief." Zen announced with thought moments after observing the results on the thermometer. "And luckily I have some time before I have to leave so I can make you some ogokbap _(1)_ to eat later and while that's cooking I'll bring you a nice hot cup of yoojacha _(2)_ infused tea. You just get some rest in the meantime~"

He then left to do as he had said and returned a few minutes later with her tea. He sat with her for a minute before having to leave to check on her meal. From then on he would check on her periodically until the ogokbap was ready and the time came for him to leave for work.

"Okay, so I've put some more tea in a thermos, your meal should stay warm in this container until you're hungry, and at your request I've pulled some select scripts for your reading pleasure." Zen stated, running through the checklist to make sure everything was there and within her reach. "Though for the life of me I can't understand why you'd want to read Promiscuous Jalapeño Topping, but that's beside the point. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." Suhee replied obediently from underneath a couple of blankets.

"And you have your phone nearby to contact someone whenever there's an emergency?"

She felt around under the covers for a moment before pulling it out to show him her cell instead of answering.

Zen smiled approvingly and then went on to tell her, "Make sure to rest then, and don't push yourself too much unless you have to." – she nodded so he turned to the door – "See you later then princess…" He then left for work somewhat hesitantly.

All through the day, Zen found himself losing focus at times due to his concern for Suhee. During breaks he thought to call but disregarded it and instead opened a chatroom, hoping that she'd see him there and log in. Unfortunately no one did, so he just left a little monologue for her and that was that.

Later that evening when he returned home he immediately went to the bedroom to check on Suhee. He found her soundly slumbering with phone in hand. Zen's heart swelled at the sight of her but his demeanor quickly changed when he remembered that she was ill.

He quietly checked to see if she had eaten at least and when he saw that she had, he proceeded to check her temperature by gently laying the back of his hand over her forehead. He silently let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little upon discovering that her fever had gone down and then moved on to tucking her in to let her sleep a little longer.

First he picked up the phone and realized it was on and her email was open. Zen went to close it out but something caught his eye so he read the open email.

It said, _'Aiden, as soon as you read this, please get back to me as soon as possible. There is an important matter that we must talk about. -Suhee'_

Upon reading the curious email, Zen's brows furrowed with confusion. _'Why would Suhee want to contact her ex-boyfriend…?'_ he couldn't help but think to himself.

He thought for a moment more, running ideas for her reasons through his mind. Then he had to stop, continuing his initial thought with, _'No, I can't jump to conclusions like this. I'll just leave it as is and when she's ready to discuss this 'matter' with me, I'll be willing to hear her out…I hope…'_

He then closed the app, turned off the phone, and then set it on the side table before tucking Suhee in and taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash.

* * *

 **1-Ogokbap is a Korean dish cooked with several types of rice and grains as well as red and black beans. It's good for cold and flu because the carbohydrates and** **protein in the beans give you enough energy to combat the fatigue that comes with the illnesses.**

 **2-YooJacha is basically YooJa fruit preserved in honey and is usually diluted in hot water. It's also good to have when ill, as it's citrus-y like lemons in the west.**


	37. Flashback-First Kiss

**Zen is discouraged after reading Suhee's email and so brings his concerns to his friend Haejung.**

 **He talks some sense into the actor and convinces him to take Suhee out on a date.**

 **WARNING: There is a little bit of strong language in this chapter.**

* * *

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Haejung…" Zen uttered in surrender. He was currently sitting at the counter of his old friend's lamb kebab place, hoping to let off some steam about his present situation.

The "restaurant" was pretty small, with only counters to eat at that surrounded a cooking space on two sides. It was also somewhat empty at the time, signifying that business was slow at the moment which was good for Zen to openly vent without worrying about other opinions or driving off customers.

Haejung only sighed before busying himself with getting a drink prepared for the actor.

He was about five feet and seven inches tall, and looked to be in his thirties. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back and thick eyebrows that were drawn perpetually to the middle of his forehead. His eye color was unknown as he was usually seen with a pair of sunglasses on, but most assumed he had brown colored eyes. Despite the imposing disposition and look, he was actually a big softie when it counts. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt which had the sleeves rolled up and a tan pair of pants under a mustard brown colored apron. To top it all off, he wore dark brown shoes and a kebab skewer was currently hanging out of his mouth.

Haejung placed a well needed cold glass of beer in front of his moping friend and finally said, "The last time you were this down in the dumps was when you and your last girlfriend broke up…" – he trailed off, coming to a sudden realization – "Wait don't tell me that you and that Suhee girl already…"

"No…but it seems to be headed in that direction." Zen answered with a sigh before taking a swig of his beer. "She initially wanted some time to recover from her previous heartbreak and I've kept my distance, patiently waiting but recently I've seen that she's tried to make contact with her ex. I don't want to draw any conclusions too quickly, but I have a bad feeling that Suhee might…what to go back to him…"

"You've said before that she's livin' with you right?" his friend asked and he nodded in reply. "Have you been treatin' her bad or something?"

"No! I've been nothing but the best to her!" the actor was overly defensive at first, but then calmed down a little. "I've done nothing wrong to her. She's the princess in my small kingdom. I wouldn't treat her any different."

"Maybe she doesn't like that."

"It's true that sometimes she seems a little put off by my actions, but recently she's shown more enjoyment in my company and I enjoy hers. I want her to stay…"

"Then be blunt with her. Get to the bottom of it by asking her straight out."

"I can't do that!"

Haejung sighed with slight aggravation with crossed arms. "Have you even asked the poor lady out on a date?"

Zen blushed at the sudden question. "No, I…I couldn't. I promised that I'd give her space and should I ask her on a date, I'd be breaking that promise."

"If you don't want to lose her, then I suggest you prove to her that you want to keep her by asking her out on a date." The actor opened his mouth to object, but his friend stopped him by continuing. "Just take my advice and jump at the chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She'll say no and break my heart?"

"Zen you really need to get ahold of yourself. Where's the you that was confident in getting what he wanted and wouldn't stop until he did?"

"I don't know it's different with Suhee." He sighed with defeat. "A lot of stuff happened a couple of months ago for the both of us."

"So? That was two months ago. The both of you were given enough time to recover and your popularity as an actor is on the mend. If anything, now is the time to take the next step if you still want her to stay with you."

Zen hated it, but Haejung was right. If he wanted Suhee to stay with him and return his feelings, he needed to take that chance, even if it could mean her rejection…

 **.**

Remarkably Zen wasn't turned down when asking Suhee out, as she accepted shyly but with no hesitance. He was over the moon at first but as it came closer to the day, he found himself getting anxious.

You see, Haejung actually invited the two of them to his lamb kebab place for their first date. The restaurant wasn't exactly ideal for dates (much less first dates), but Suhee was eager to see the owner again, as the two became quite close buddies at her first RFA party. Regardless, it was a safe haven away from fans and haters, so in the end the two of them went there.

"…Isn't this usually a busy time for you?" Zen asked upon entering the empty eatery.

"Yeah, but you're special guests so I decided to reserve the whole place for you!" Haejung replied with a victorious smirk.

Suhee blushed and smiled shyly while saying, "You didn't have to do that for us…"

"You're both important to me," the owner stated with a warmer smile this time. "So, please take a seat. What can I get to drink for ya?" – he turned to Zen – "Beer?"

"No beer for me tonight. I have to drive." The actor answered. "Speaking of, I should go find a better spot to park." – he gently touched Suhee's shoulder to get her attention – "I'll be right back."

She nodded and took a seat while he left, giving Haejung the opportunity to hear her side of things which he took immediately. "So what would you like to drink?"

"Just the water is fine." The chestnut haired female answered simply and then it went awkwardly quiet.

After serving her a glass of water he went out on a limb and asked, "Is this your first date then?"

"With Zen, yes. I was actually with someone else before Zen but that's a long story." She sighed and smiled bitter sweetly. "To be honest it all seems hard to believe…that such a plain jane person like me would end up living with and being the love interest of a handsome actor like Zen…"

"Sure he's a handsome actor, but he's a normal person just like any of us. And I believe that Hyun showed you the true side of himself – the side he tends to keep hidden from his fans. Not only that, but he took your feelings into account like a true gentleman. Knowing that he must truly trust and care for you deeply." – at that moment, the actor entered the restaurant so Haejung adopted his imposing aura while facing him when continuing – "You just make sure to do what you need to or you'll regret it later."

He then smirked at Zen, who flinched before joining his clueless date.

Their dinner continued without any problems, and once it was over and paid for, Suhee turned to Zen and asked, "So, where to next?"

He glanced at Haejung who was looking at him just as expectedly as his date, and chuckling he answered with his own question, "Well, what do you think about getting dessert?"

His friend flashed him a quick thumbs up while Suhee gave him her answer. "Sure, I could go for that."

"Great." Zen uttered with a smile before the two of them said their goodbyes and left.

Later near a taiyaki stand that wasn't the one that was usually parked in front of Zen's apartment building, Suhee asked with curiosity, "Zen, if we're getting taiyaki for dessert then why don't we just go back to your place?"

The actor blushed a little. "I…wanted to take you somewhere else tonight though, so I thought we could get them to go and eat them there…"

"Oh, okay." She blushed when seeing his gentle smile.

The two then got their taiyaki and before getting on the motorcycle to leave, Zen asked Suhee to put on a blindfold he brought with him. She was confused at first, but then decided to go along with it as she put it on and allowed him to take her wherever he'd planned on taking her. Once they came to a stop he led her up a hill and when he removed it she almost instantly recognized the view.

"Zen, is this…?" Suhee gasped with awe.

"I told you I'd take you to my secret place and I've kept my word." He replied with a fond expression on his face while they started eating their dessert. "What do you think of the view?"

"It's much better seeing it in person." She smiled, but it quickly fell into a bittersweet frown. "But the last time you were here, you were going through so much…I know Jumin was there to bring you back but I wish I would've been able to go too…"

"Hey, even if you didn't your words and your presence in the chatroom helped me plenty through my troubles." He smiled and sighed. "But…I'm glad that you weren't there to see how shameful I was back then…"

"You were just going through some things that were threatening your livelihood. There's nothing shameful about that."

Zen smiled at her with relief and longing then quickly turned his gaze to the view before she could notice. The two of them then continued to eat their taiyaki in awkward silence. When he finished his and looked to see if she was done too, he spotted something on her face.

"Hey babe you have a few crumbs on your cheek…" he said, trailing off when she tried to brush them away but failed in doing so. "Here, let me get it."

The actor then took her face in his hands and gently wiped the crumbs away with his thumb. Unconsciously he let it brush over her lips too, and when he realized what he was doing he blushed and started uttering an apology. "S-."

"Kiss me," Suhee interrupted suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"Wh…?"

She blushed but rephrased her request. "Kiss me Zen."

Upon hearing those words his cheeks instantly became a deep red and he hesitated for a moment, his heartbeat quickening as he gazed into her eyes so full of the desire to kiss. This is what he wanted though so he steeled himself and leaned in, closing the gap between them with the kiss she had asked for.

He poured all of the passion and longing that he had pent up over the past couple of months into it, hoping his feelings would get across to her. As he did this he remembered the first kiss they shared. Suhee was so tense that night and she accepted his feelings without fully reciprocating them. But now in this moment he could clearly sense her feelings as she gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled inwardly and held her tighter, making their kiss deeper before they pulled apart for breath.

"God, I hope that wasn't our last kiss…" Zen couldn't help but whisper with a wistful sigh.

"Why do you say that?" the chestnut haired female immediately asked in response with confusion.

He then realized what he had said and stepped away from her before leaning on the railing. Gazing at her bitter sweetly he replied, "A while ago I saw an email you sent to Aiden. After reading it I couldn't help but think…that you were going to leave me and go back to him…"

Upon hearing his explanation, Suhee's eyes widened with surprise and she was silent for a moment. Then she muttered his name and narrowed her eyes at him, clearly upset. "Okay first of all, it's kind of rude to read someone's email without permission…" she started looking angry with him at first, but then her gaze softened when she continued. "And second, why would you think that?"

"It just seemed to me that we weren't growing any closer so I thought…"

"If that was true, then I wouldn't have said yes to our date."

Zen chuckled nervously in response. "I'm…feeling pretty stupid right now…" – he paused for a moment, becoming curious – "So if you don't mind me asking…what did you need to talk to Aiden about that was so important?"

"He posted online that he was going to study overseas soon so I wanted to wish him luck." Suhee answered truthfully, giving him a steady gaze. She blushed and continued, "I also…wanted to tell him I was finally letting him go…because I found someone new…to share my life with."

When she finished she smiled softly at a flabbergasted Zen. It sank in quickly though, as he beamed at her and uttered, "God I'm so happy I could kiss you again…May I?"

She obliged and he closed the gap much quicker this time. As he pulled away, Suhee finally uttered an "I love you," making his night even better than it was before.

He wanted to hear it once more so he said, "Could you say it again? Louder this time please."

"I love you Zen." She barely managed to say before her lips were once again claimed by his.

The kiss this time was short and sweet, but when he pulled away he couldn't help but utter, "Mmm…F*ck Aiden." – he then noticed the dissatisfied look she was shooting at him – "What? Too early?"

The chestnut haired female sighed and shook her head with a smile and then said, "You do know he actually wished the best for the both of us..."

"Okay then I take it back. He must be a pretty nice guy." Zen pulled her in close for a hug. "But can you blame me for being a little pretentious? You're all mine now, after all."

* * *

 **And that's the last of the flashbacks! We'll be back on track with the present chapters starting with the next one.**


	38. Proposal

**Zen finally asks the all important question.**

 **New developments on Seven's whereabouts arise.**

* * *

Suhee couldn't help but giggle as Zen helped her climb the hill, now realizing where he was leading her.

"What's so funny, babe?" she heard him ask, quickly noticing that he smiled when asking by the tone of his voice.

"I'm just remembering something, that's all." She eventually replied. "We're almost there, right?"

"Yes, just a bit further…"

They continued in silence for a minute more until the breeze picked up. Suhee shivered a little at the sudden drop in temperature and Zen immediately picked up on this.

"Would you like my jacket?" he asked with concern.

"No, I'm okay. I was just a bit surprised, that's all." She aimed a reassuring smile in his direction.

"Alright, but just let me know if it gets too cold."

She nodded in agreement and then he removed her blindfold. It was as she thought; Zen had led her to his – no their – secret place.

"You know you didn't have to blindfold me if you were just going to take me here."

The actor blushed in response and fiddled with this words; a rare behavior which took Suhee by surprise. The last time she remembered him acting like this was actually when he was asking her out on their first date. It was endearing how he tripped over his words to ask her and she couldn't help but smile at that memory. She then quickly became perplexed as she wondered what he was being so worked up about.

Suddenly Zen cleared his throat, bringing her from her thoughts. "We've been through a lot, haven't we?" he said, cheeks still tinted pink as he rested on the railing with his arms crossed and gazed at her fondly. "Since the first time I brought you here, I mean…"

Suhee smiled back and rested a reassuring hand on his upper arm. "Yes…between nightmares, tutoring, college and starting to work as your manager, we have been through some tough times as well as good ones." She said in reply while leaning her head on his shoulder. "But we survived them all together…"

"Yeah, and I can say with assurance that I can now face anything with you by my side."

"I feel the same."

The actor beamed at her. "God, you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that." He turned his gaze out to the sparkling cityscape with confidence. "You know…It's kind of funny. This place seems to have become a stepping stone, symbolizing the steps we've taken to get here. From when I decided to do that cat food modeling job for Jumin, to you deciding to go to college…and even now…"

His girlfriend almost looked worried but curious. "What is…the next step from here?"

Zen blushed and turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his gently. He smiled and slowly bent down on one knee, then met her already teary eyes with his gentle confident ones.

"Suhee Yun…would you make me the happiest man alive and do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Hyun!" she replied excitedly, letting the tears flow. "Yes I'll marry you!"

She then suddenly started to sob and Zen quickly stood up, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Babe, why are you crying?" he asked with a lighthearted chuckle.

"You just…caught me by surprise. And now I'm so happy." Suhee answered between sobs and gasps of air. "I didn't think that you'd ask so soon."

He pulled away and smiled while wiping the tears away. "God, I love you so much." He uttered before leaning in and kissing her softly. It was short and sweet and afterwards he pulled a small black velvet box out of his coat pocket.

"There's a ring too?"

"Of course. It's tradition." He opened the box, took the ring out, and slipped it on her left ring finger effortlessly. "I hope you like the design. I thought of it when remembering the first time we met."

She brought her hand up to her face to look at it closely. It was a simple silver band with a light purple amethyst in the middle of moderate size and in a heart shape. On one side of it was a round blue sapphire that was slightly smaller and on the other was a ruby of the same size.

"These are…our eyes when we first met?" she hypothesized after a moment of contemplation.

"Yes, because I knew the moment I first saw you that my feelings were confirmed and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Thank you, Hyun." Suhee smiled, beaming at him. "This has been the best birthday I've had by far."

"It's still not over yet, princess."

"There's more?! You're spoiling me rotten right now Hyun."

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't spoil my soon-to-be-wife sometimes?" – he paused and whipped our his phone – "There's just one more thing I want to do before we head off to our next location~"

 **.**

"…And it's sent~" Zen announced later, lounging on the bed of what used to be Rika's apartment.

Since the bomb threat and the party, Seven had disarmed and removed the bomb and cleared out all classified documents that were stored there. Now the apartment was an empty husk that Zen was in the middle of buying when their hacker friend disappeared. They were still allowed access though as the actor was given the key to keep safe for the time being.

"It's so you to post a selfie of our proposal…" Suhee stated while hanging up their coats.

"Well I have to let everyone know your answer somehow." Her fiancé replied, putting away his phone when she sat next to him. "They've been waiting on baited breath for this. Have you sent the photo to your parents yet?"

"It's a little late, so I'll send it to them in the morning." She then squirmed a little, getting anxious. "You know after this they're definitely going to want to see you in person."

The actor fell back so he was lying on the bed and sighed. "Yeah…and I'll have to try and get you to formally meet my parents, but this time I won't take no for an answer. I still want to make things right with them."

"We won't get married until we do…" Suhee spoke slowly, remembering the promise he made after their first attempt to meet his parents failed. She then noticed the worried expression on his face. "Don't worry. I'm sure if it's meant to be then we'll definitely be able to meet them and make things right sometime."

He smiled and talked her so that she was lying on the bed and he was hovering over her. "You know just the right things to say to make me feel better…" he then realized the position they were in and his eyes glinted with desire. "It's going to be much harder controlling the beast tonight, now that you're one step closer to becoming mine…"

Suhee blushed but whispered calmly, "Then let it loose if you must…"

Zen hesitated and then leaned down, his lips lightly grazing her collar bone. He suddenly let out a short quick breath and she gasped with surprise in response, body tensing up.

"God, I really want to…" he said while pulling away. He then sighed with defeat. "But I can't. Not when I promised myself to wait until we were married."

He then fell so he was laying right next to her.

"Then why allow yourself to get worked up in the first place?" Suhee asked with an almost pout.

He blushed. "I…get excited easily. I can't help it."

"Well if we're not going to do it tonight, then go take your cold shower so we can go to sleep. I'm exhausted from all the excitement of the evening."

"I will, but I want to watch you open your last gift."

Suhee was taken aback at his statement. "There's even more?!"

"Just one last one, princess." Zen sat up and opened the top drawer of the side table and withdrew a flat rectangular box before handing it to her.

She opened it gently and within the box were two plain silver wedding bands. She gazed at them for a moment and then looked up at him before saying, "Did you go ahead and plan our whole wedding ahead of time too?"

The actor chuckled at her remark and said in response, "No babe. I swear the gifts end with the rings. There was a deal with the purchase of the engagement ring and…" – he trailed off and got too excited to continue explaining – "Just read the words they're engraved with."

She did as he said and found that on the inside of the smaller ring it read, 'His Beauty' in pretty lettering and the other read, 'Her Beast' in blockier lettering. She smiled warmly at the inscriptions and thanked him. He kissed her forehead gently and then got up to take his shower. They then went to sleep without a care in the world, not thinking that their happiness was going to be interrupted by the morning's complications…

* * *

 **Jumin Han, Yoosung*, Jaehee Kang**

 **Yoosung*:** Jumin…Seven hasn't sent anything new for a few hours.

 **ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

 **Suhee has entered the chatroom.**

 **Jumin Han:** There's the RFA's newly engaged couple. #(•ิ‿ •ิ) Congratulations, by the way.

 **Suhee:** What's this about Luciel sending something?!

 **Jumin Han:** You don't waste any time, do you?

 **ZEN:** Hey, we have a right to know what's going on too. Why didn't you keep us in the loop?

 **Jaehee Kang:** We didn't want to ruin your special night.

 **Suhee:** Yoosung, please tell me…is Luciel in trouble?

 **Yoosung*:** Well…I don't know if anything has gone totally wrong, but really early this morning Seven sent a bunch of random numbers to the chatroom.

 **Jumin Han:** They're not just random numbers, but coordinates. I've got my men searching for him now based on what we've been sent.

 **Jaehee Kang:** But…if I'm correct then what Seven sent was just the X coordinates. Searching for his location with just that will take an insurmountable amount of time.

 **Jumin Han:** We'll just have to leave everything to luck then.

 **Yoosung*:** Oh! He also said he found V and…someone else. He wouldn't say. But why did he have to leave right after sending the coordinates?

 **Jumin Han:** I have a few guesses…but I feel that if I share them with you, they might just have a way of coming true.

 **ZEN:** I see…Quite a few things are happening all at once.

 **Yoosung*:** Oh? Like what? (ó^ ò)?

 **ZEN:** Have you not been watching the news lately? A while ago a lot of information on some huge secret intelligence agency got leaked online. People are still going crazy over it even now.

 **Yoosung*:** (((( ;°Д°)))) ?! Really?

 **Jumin Han:** Yes, I've been looking into that as well.

 **Suhee:** I remember that story.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I do as well. Apparently there were some back deals with another company involved.

 **Suhee:** You guys don't think…that this may be the same agency Luciel works for, do you?

 **ZEN:** I hate admitting it but there's a good chance that it is.

 **Jumin Han:** I would not be surprised.

 **Yoosung*:** I'm getting worried now guys… ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 **Suhee:** You and me both, Yoosung.

 **ZEN:** I think we're all in the same boat here. ╰(｢｢｢ ) I don't even know what's going on anymore…

 **V has entered the chatroom.**

 **Yoosung*:** V?! (((( ;°Д°)))) ?!

 **ZEN:** ミ(ó□ ò)ﾉ

 **Jaehee Kang:** (ᵒ̤̑ ₀̑ ᵒ̤̑)

 **V:** _118.382643, 72.575154_ _**SOS**_

 **V has left the chatroom.**

 **Suhee:** Are those…coordinates?

 **Jumin Han:** They seem to be complete. I'm leaving to investigate them now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wait it could be too-

 **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 **Jaehee Kang:** dangerous.

 **Yoosung*:** Will he be okay on his own?

 **ZEN:** He does have all those body guards. All we can do is hope that he will be.

 **Suhee:** And that he brings Luciel and V back safely…


	39. The Return of Saeyoung

**Visitation is finally allowed so Zen and Suhee take the chance to see their injured friends.**

* * *

Luckily Jumin did return safely with Seven, V, and surprisingly Rika, along with a couple others he chose to keep secret for the time being. Unfortunately they didn't come back unscathed and the young CEO would not disclose what exactly happened in the place he found them. He did however; give them the run-down of injuries and how they'd fared.

Seven was the least wounded with a few scratches, bruises, and some shallow bullet wounds in his arm and side.

Rika was unharmed physically but her mind was broken and seemed like it was beyond repair. All the members were absolutely shocked to learn that she wasn't dead but they came to accept it nonetheless considering the state she was in.

V got the worst of it. He took a bullet to the chest and fell into a coma as a result.

Upon hearing about Rika, Yoosung wanted nothing more than to see her. Unfortunately for him (and the others who wanted to visit them in the hospital), Jumin wouldn't allow visitations due to the various states of disarray the patients were in.

Two weeks passed before the CEO did allow visitors and Suhee, Zen, and Yoosung wasted no time in going to see them. Suhee had actually just finished visiting V with Zen and left her fiancé alone for a moment to go see Seven.

She hesitated for a moment at the door and then knocked on the door twice. She wasn't sure she was at the right room when she heard someone besides Seven bid her to come in but she went in anyway. She stopped immediately realizing that she had walked in on what seemed like Seven already having a visitor in his room.

"Oh, am I interrupting your visitation?" Suhee asked with chagrin when noticing that the other male was there.

"Not at all." The male replied before standing and approaching her coolly, giving her a chance to get a good look at him.

He looked to be about five feet and ten inches tall, with feathery shoulder length light brown hair and brown colored eyes. Even though he seemed like he was visiting Seven, he himself was wearing a hospital gown.

"Hello, I'm V…er Stark, Francis Stark…" he continued, becoming flustered when giving his name.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stark." The chestnut haired female said in reply, ignoring Seven's snickering in the background. "I'm Suhee Yun."

Recognition flashed across his face. "Oh! You're the girl this crazy guy wouldn't stop r-."

"Okay, that's enough with the introductions. She did come to see me, after all~" the hacker finally spoke, interjecting flamboyantly to cover for his embarrassment.

"Always the attention hog…" Stark uttered with a click of his tongue and a well-aimed glare.

Suhee picked up on their exchange and said, "You two seem pretty close…" – she then seemed to realize something as she turned to face the brown haired male – "Could you possibly be…Mary Vanderwood the 3rd?"

The male in question flinched and blushed, making the hacker laugh once more but then he took a one-eighty and became impressed instead. "You're quite the clever young lady. No wonder Zero Seven m-."

"I thought I told you my name is Saeyoung now." The red head interrupted once more.

"So you don't go by 707, Seven, or Luciel anymore?" Suhee asked carefully. "Is it because of what happened while you were gone?"

"Yes. It's a long story I'd rather not tell right now but yes, I go by Saeyoung Choi now." He replied, looking a little tired. He then noticed a small bunch of flowers in her possession. "Are those for me?"

Suhee nodded and handed it to him, then brought a chair up next to his bed to sit down. That's when he noticed the deeply concerned and saddened yet relieved expression on her face and then got an idea.

"Ah. I've actually got a little gift for you too around here somewhere…" He trailed off while smiling at her now curious expression, looking for said gift in his bedding before picking up the small bouquet she'd just given to him and presented it to her. "Tada! Congrats on getting married~"

She said nothing in response at first and instead chose to shoot him a deadpanned glare. "You are so behind in the times Lu-Saeyoung…" she finally said. "Hyun and I aren't married yet. What you've heard about or seen is the advertisement I was asked to model in. He did propose but we wouldn't have scheduled the whole thing until everyone was able to come and that includes you."

"…I'm touched that you would say that but what would you have done…if I hadn't-."

"Let's not make this visit any gloomier, okay?" Stark suddenly said to keep the mood from going further down. "I thought you were trying to make her _smile_ Saeyoung." – the other male said nothing so he then turned his attention to Suhee – "Congratulations on getting engaged at least. Where is the lucky guy anyway? Saeyoung says that the two of you are usually 'attached at the hip'."

The chestnut haired female blushed at his last statement but then went on to answer somewhat forlornly. "He wanted to be alone with V for a little longer." – she looked up to the red head with teary eyes – "Just what exactly happened out there to all of you. You all have gunshot wounds, not to mention Rika's back and Yoosung is beside himself with worry because she's not all there and V's in a coma!"

The two males exchanged concerned gazes before Saeyoung chose to answer.

"I-I'm sorry Suhee, but we can't tell you anything…" He trailed off when noticing that she was on the brink of tears. "…But at least no one died and I came back safe." – he smiled at her – "Also…when he gets better…there's someone I want you to meet. My brother…"

"You have…a brother?" Suhee asked, not believing the words coming from him right now.

Stark then promptly excused himself for his daily smoke break, finally leaving Saeyoung alone with his visitor.

"Yes, I do. We got separated because I chose to take the job that I did and he…well, he's been through a lot too." The red head answered after his companion left. "It will definitely be a while before it actually happens but I really want you, Zen, and the others to meet him and eventually accept him as an RFA member and friend."

"Of course. You didn't turn me down in the beginning, so why would I turn your brother away?"

Saeyoung only chuckled a little nervously.

"By the way about your job; did you get the news that some info was leaked recently regarding that agency? Is that the 'agency' you worked for?"

More nervous laughter came from him before he answered. "I can't tell you that either, but let's just say that I'm probably as good as fired."

"Why all this secrecy though?"

"It's to keep you safe. If we told you everything, you'd be in danger…" Saeyoung uttered, lowering his voice as he continued. "And you probably wouldn't see me – see us, the RFA – in the same way…" – he then became more serious – "Please Suhee. I'm asking you not to look too much into all of this. I just want you to be who you are now – happy and in love. It suits you so much better than worry and sadness."

"Okay…" she agreed simply, but caught him by surprise when placing her hand over his reassuringly. "But only if you promise not to endanger yourself again."

"Suhee, I-." the red head started slowly, but was cut off when Zen entered the room after knocking. Saeyoung quickly withdrew his hand before the actor could notice and Suhee turned to face him when he approached.

"Hey, look who's finally up. You feeling okay?" Zen asked the young man in the bed with slight concern.

And so the actor got filled in on everything Saeyoung had told Suhee. Then together the couple helped him get caught up on the events he missed since he left.

Saeyoung was happy about that and the fact that he was back and able to see Suhee once more, but deep down he was worried. Worried that his brother might cause some problems in the RFA if he didn't recover properly. Hopefully the methods he'd already come up with would work, and Suhee's open willingness was giving him the confidence to go through with it…


	40. Smalltalk

**Zen and Suhee have a bit of smalltalk with Yoosung while he checks on their dog's health.**

* * *

"So you'll be meeting Saeyoung's brother soon?" Yoosung asked casually while giving Madeleine (the French bulldog that Suhee and Zen adopted) her routine checkup.

"Yes, it's a little nerve-wracking but apparently he wants us to meet him first, so I want to respect his wish." Suhee answered first with a soft smile.

"To be honest though I can't help but feel like a guinea pig even though Saeyoung kind of dropped that crazy hacker persona…" Zen added nonchalantly.

The blonde chuckled at his comment.

"How is Rika by the way? I heard you took her in and started caring for her, but recently there have been some problems. Is everything okay?" Suhee asked curiously with concern.

"She's…still not all there, and I'd like to be with her all day but my internship…and I know that if she was herself she'd say that I'd need to keep at it, you know?" Yoosung replied forlornly. "Anyway it's lucky that I know someone practicing in nursing so they're able to learn and I can breathe easy here knowing that she's safe, but I don't know if that'll be enough in the end…"

"You can take some time to think about this but I know of a place in Alaska that could help her-if you have no other options that is." Zen suggested. "I can get you a pamphlet if you want."

"That'd be great, Zen. Thanks…" Yoosung agreed hesitantly, a little flustered by his friend's sudden show of loyalty. He quickly returned to an air of professionalism when continuing. "Alright. Little Madeleine is as healthy as ever. Do you have any questions or are there any problems I may not know about?"

"Well there is something, but it's with this one instead," the chestnut haired female answered while taking her boyfriend by the arm, ignoring his attempt to rebut. "You see, he's become quite territorial lately. Is there any way to remedy this?"

The blonde quickly caught on her ploy and so replied with, "Hmm…The only thing I can think of is to n-."

"Okay I'm gonna stop you right there." The actor interrupted, blushing a deep red as he then turned to his girlfriend. "Why? Just why?"

She didn't answer and instead started to chuckle. Yoosung joined in and started laughing too, leaving Zen in his silent bitterness while Madeleine tried to comfort him.

* * *

 **Just a short and sweet chapter this time. Also as you may or may not know, I dabble a bit in drawing (as you can probably see by my handmade covers). This year I've decided to participate in the Inktober challenge, so writing and typing has become a little tough while drawing something everyday. So I'm going to put this story on hiatus, just until the end of October. By my schedule we should be missing only one chapter so it won't be that bad. I've also had a bit of a block so that'll also give me some time to get my thoughts back together and come back with an awesome chapter! Hope to see you then!**


	41. Misfortunate Meeting with the Other Choi

**Zen and Suhee finally pay a visit to Saeyoung's place to meet his brother, unaware of who he truly is.**

* * *

"Well here we are…Saeyoung's place." Zen stated aloud as the couple made their way up to the front door from his motorcycle. "I haven't even been to this one before, but I have been to one of his previous residences. Compared to that one, this is definitely a level up…"

And it was because the hacker's current home was a bunker style with most of it being built underground in the middle of nowhere. It seemed to have at least three floors at a glance, with the top floor showing halfway above ground, and the base floors beneath it with a garage opening further down the road. With it being so big and almost out of place, one would think it would stick out like a sore thumb, but it was actually well camouflaged with the coloring of the outer walls and coverage of the surrounding trees to help.

After they came to a stop in front of the entrance, the actor suddenly felt his hand being squeezed so he turned to Suhee, noticing that she was looking a little apprehensive.

"You okay, babe?" he asked with concern, breaking her trance and shocking her in the process.

She then loosened her grip but didn't let go of his hand before she decided to answer with, "It's just…I've never been to any other RFA members' place besides yours and Yoosung's. They look so homey but this…it's intimidating and I guess I'm just a little nervous is all…"

"There's nothing wrong with that, especially when I couldn't help but notice that you were nervous the first time you visited me at my place." Zen smiled gently while facing her and stroking her cheek with his free hand. "What I'm trying to say is I'm right her with you…every step of the way. You ready then?"

"As I'll ever be…" Suhee told him in response as the couple then faced the front door with newfound confidence.

"Now let's just hope we don't have to go through his insane security protocols…" the actor muttered while reaching to push the doorbell.

Before he even touched it though, the heavy duty door creaked open and their red headed friend emerged from within asking, "What's insane about my security? I'm just trying to keep myself absolutely safe here."

"Your algebraic problems and Arabic questions take that a step too far, don't you think?" the actor replied with his own question, looking annoyed.

Saeyoung thought for a moment and then said, "Nah," before withdrawing back into his home and beckoning the couple to follow.

"It's surprisingly clean in here…" Suhee commented once they had arrived in the main living area, looking impressed.

"Yes! I made sure to clean up before my special guests arrived~" the red head replied in a sing-songy voice. He paused and then noticed the couple gazing at him disbelievingly. He started rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and continued. "Ah…I guess nothing gets by you. Actually I've allowed Stark to stay too and he's the one who's been keeping the place clean."

"Figures." Zen muttered under his breath.

"Is he here right now?" the chestnut haired female asked eagerly, wanting to catch up with her newest friend.

"He's out shopping right now. Besides, you came to meet my brother, remember?" Saeyoung answered with a pout.

"If we were supposed to meet him, shouldn't he be out here waiting for us?" the actor stated.

"I…didn't want to rush things with either of you, so I opted to have him wait in his room for the moment…" the former hacker replied; now looking a little anxious. "I'll go get him now. You wait here."

A few minutes of silence passed before the couple could hear pieces of the siblings' conversation coming from the hall.

"C'mon bro! Quit being so shy." They heard Saeyoung say a little too loudly.

"I'm not being shy." A softer voice replied defensively. "I just don't think meeting them will end well."

"Don't be so negative. They decided to come in the first place, so that alone should tell you that they're willing."

"They'll change their minds when they see my face…"

Suhee and Zen couldn't quite hear the other voice as well at the end, but still exchanged nervous gazes before Saeyoung appeared once more.

"May I present…Saeran Choi, my little brother!" he announced happily, gesturing back to the hall he came from.

Time seemed to slow down from that moment on as Saeran decided to hesitate before emerging. He was the same height as his brother and wore a simple cream colored sweater and sweatpants.

But that wasn't what caught their eye and sent shivers down their spines.

His hair was grown out a bit, showing his red roots, but it was unmistakable. The white tips and mint colored eyes that couldn't meet theirs could only mean that Saeran was actually…

"U-Unknown…" Suhee uttered quietly with horror.

He didn't say anything and instead looked away, gritting his teeth with a hurt expression on his face.

Zen on the other hand was seething with anger the moment Saeran came into view. He let his rage take over while shouting, " _You'll pay for what you've done you bastard!_ " while lunging at him.

Before the actor could make physical contact with the younger Choi, the older brother leaped in-between them and took the full force of his punch.

" _SAEYOUNG!_ " the chestnut haired female screamed with surprise and worry, watching as he collapsed to the floor.

"You were expecting us to accept him, Saeyoung? You must really be losing it man…" Zen muttered with a dark laugh before aiming his death glare at Saeran. "I will _never_ accept you. Do you have any idea of the trauma you've put Suhee through?"

"I'm well aware of that. Saeyoung has told me how much you've suffered at my hand." The male formerly known as Unknown admitted. "But I can't take it all back. What's done is done."

Once again Zen became enraged at his words and got ready to land this blow but before he could Suhee was there to stop him this time.

"Hyun, wait!" she pleaded while coming between them and leaning against his weight to keep him from moving. "Please don't do this. You've already hurt Saeyoung."

"Only because he got in the way." Her fiancé answered with a growl. "Now move so I can make him pay for what he's done to you…"

"If I let you continue like this then you'll be no better!" Suhee argued tearfully, glaring up at him and making him flinch. "While it's true that he did attempt to kidnap me and he did give me trauma as a result, he did nothing to physically harm me which would even warrant such behavior from you. Besides, the nightmares and sleepless nights are my fault…"

"Even so, he was still the cause of it all!"

"That still doesn't mean you have the right to counter violence with violence! When's the last time I even had a nightmare involving Unknown?"

No reply came from him.

"The trauma is gone and I'm better now. And look at him. Saeyoung told me that he's doing his best to change for the better, so why can't we trust Saeyoung and give Saeran a second chance?"

Zen thought for a moment while gazing into his fiancée's pleading eyes. After a minute he gave in with a sigh. "Fine, I'll allow him a second chance. But at the first sign of betrayal I'll be taking care of him…" To finish, he aimed a threatening gaze at Saeran.

Despite the threat Suhee smiled warmly at his compliance and uttered a "Thank you, Hyun."

"…Why?" the two of them heard the younger Choi mutter softly and turned their attention to him. "Why are you protecting me when all I've done is harm you?"

The chestnut haired female started to approach him with concern. "Saeran…"

"No, don't! You know what? I don't want your acceptance! I don't…deserve it." The younger Choi interrupted with his hand raised to stop her. She did as he demanded and listened as he continued his speech while gazing at his feet. "Even though they saw you as a threat before, everyone has done nothing but praise and accept you, calling you the Angel of the RFA because you accepted and helped them in return. I…can't allow that to happen to me. Not when I've tormented you all. You may have accepted Rika and V despite all that's happened, but I of all people don't deserve it. Hell, I was planning to kill my own brother! So I don't deserve anything from you, least of all y-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

The sound reverberated through the living room as Suhee's hand made contact with Saeran's cheek. Immediately he shot her with a glare of shock and confusion while holding his stinging wound. He was quickly taken aback thought when seeing her angered yet tearful expression.

"Don't you _ever_ degrade yourself like that." She said, her voice cracking.

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when brought into a sudden hug.

Suhee continued. "You may have done some awful things in the past, but you can't linger on such negative thoughts. Instead think positively, like the fact that you didn't kill your brother and you've been reunited with him." – she pulled away, smiling warmly at him – "And there are even more things that came from your actions, despite them being threatening. Like you said, I got to meet a variety of great people and became good friends with them. I was able to meet Rika and V in person, and you as well. I'm even getting married to Hyun – something I didn't think was even possible because of my heartbreak before coming here. So you see, many good things have happened because of your actions."

"I agree." Saeyoung suddenly uttered from his place on the floor. "Plus, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be."

"Oh, really?" Saeran immediately replied with sarcasm. "You're on the floor with a swollen cheek, I have Suhee's handprint on mine, the two of them still look pretty shaken from it all and you still think this whole ordeal went well?"

The older Choi could only chuckle sheepishly while sitting up. Once he was standing he said to his brother, "It did go better than expected. Besides, sometimes it pays off to suffer a little to get a good ending. You probably know that better than anyone else…"

"You and I both…" the younger Choi uttered before turning to face the couple. "Sorry for all that…"

"No, we should be the one's apologizing. We hurt the both of you pretty badly." Suhee stated with concern before gently elbowing Zen.

"Sorry…about punching you Saeyoung." He said, looking embarrassingly apologetic. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Lend us your girlfriend!" the former hacker announced as soon as he finished his sentence. "We need nurse Suhee STAT!"

"…Excuse me?" Zen asked, looking like he was ready to punch him again.

 **.**

"…And all patched up." Suhee stated after bandaging Saeyoung's cheek.

"Could someone tell my why I'm all tied up here?" Zen asked from his seat, but was ignored.

"You didn't have to do this for me…" Saeran muttered, holding his patched cheek, looking away and blushing.

"Nonsense! Suhee's already taken so let's make the most of it!" the older Choi exclaimed. "Nurse Suhee, could you kiss my boo boo to make it feel better?"

Instantly he earned himself a glare from Zen who was ready to break out of his binding and attack him, but his girlfriend had everything under control.

"Sorry Saeyoung but you've just crossed the line~" she said softly while poking his swollen cheek.

"Ouchie!"

* * *

 **Finally back on track! Sorry for the sudden escalation but I feel like Zen would probably let his feelings take control once he saw Saeran. Anyway, back to the normal schedule so I'll see you the week after next! Enjoy!**


	42. Unexpected Invitation

**Zen receives an invitation from someone he hasn't spoken to in years...**

* * *

"Hey babe, I'm home." Zen announced upon entering the apartment after a long day of work.

"Actually on time today too." He heard Suhee respond from further within and chuckled while putting his bag down and removing his shoes. "Didn't have to do many retakes then?"

"It went really smoothly today." The actor then stepped into the main living area, looking for his fiancée. He didn't find her but he did find the small dining table full of fan mail and gifts. "Oh wow. These all came today?"

"Yes, it seems the fans are really enjoying the drama you were recently cast in." Suhee answered from beside him.

"That's all thanks to my lovely manager~" Zen leaned in to peck her cheek.

She blushed and smiled in response. "That's true but they wouldn't have cast you in the first place if it weren't for your exceptional acting skills."

The actor chuckled lightheartedly. "Alright, I guess we're even then. Welcome home kiss to seal the deal?"

She immediately complied without another word, giving her fiancé the thing he'd longed for since their last kiss that morning.

She pulled away after a minute and said, "I hate to spoil this lovely moment but there was something…more in the mail." – she hesitantly presented him with a formal looking envelope – "It's…from your parents…"

For what seemed like hours Zen stared at the envelope in silence, making Suhee regret her decision to tell him in the first place. "Maybe I should just put this aside for now…" she said softly, turning to set it on the table.

Before she could though, her fiancé took her by surprise when he suddenly shouted, "No!" at her.

Suhee jumped and turned to face him with a hurt and confused expression on her face. Zen saw this and calmed down, gazing at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm just…on edge…" he uttered sheepishly. "Here, I'll read it now."

He held out his hand and she paused before doing as he asked. The actor received the envelope graciously and then proceeded to open it and read its contents. Suhee watched him expectantly, waiting to see his reaction.

It remained unchanged as he read the letter calmly, and when he finished he closed it, put it back in the envelope, and then turned to his fiancée with an anxious look on his face.

"They say they want us to visit, and they want to formally meet you…"

"That's great, Hyun!" Suhee exclaimed, somewhat happily but still showed concern for him when continuing. "But…this is what we wanted, right…?"

"Yeah, it's just so soon…"

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to…"

"No, we'll go. I have to face them so we can have the future we're dreaming of…"


	43. Meeting the Parents: The Yuns

**Zen finally meets Suhee's parents, but will they accept him with all that happened with her?**

* * *

"We're finally here~" Suhee exclaimed happily while hopping off the train with a skip in her step. "It feels soo great to be back home. I'm looking forward to showing you all my old haunts too, Hyun!"

She then started to stretch a little while waiting for Zen to step onto the platform after her. When he did with their luggage in tow she spun around to face him and continued, "Aren't we lucky that we have enough time off to meet my parents and then yours?"

"Yes, but I can't help but feel anxious about all of it. With your dad being an officer and possibly being against us as a couple and my parents being the way they are, it's just…" her fiancé uttered with a sigh, already looking downtrodden. "Something tells me that when this whole 'vacation' of ours is over, I'll be more exhausted than when it started…"

"Hyun…To be honest I feel pretty apprehensive myself, but somehow I know that everything will be alright." Suhee smiled and gave him a reassuring hug. "After all, we'll support each other like we always do. Don't worry about your parents right now. We'll face them together when the time comes. As for when you meet mine…Just take it easy and be yourself. I'm sure mom has already accepted you whole-heartedly and dad will as well…eventually."

"Thanks princess. You really know what to say." He uttered softly and she pulled away, noticing his now worried expression. "…Though that 'eventually' you finished your sentence with is kind of disconcerting…"

His fiancée laughed nervously and then silently proceeded to scan the platform for her parents, who had said they'd be there to meet up with the couple. Zen caught on to her actions and quickly followed suit, seeking out a lovely couple who resembled Suhee in some way. He couldn't find anyone like that, but he did immediately spot a lone police officer standing a few feet away, staring at his phone.

The officer stood at least three inches tall than Zen himself with short light reddish orange hair that was parted on the left and silvery blue colored eyes. He looked like he was in his late forties but was still very intimidating with is sharp expression, broad shoulders, and lean muscle build. Despite that he was pretty attractive but even so, something about him gave Zen a certain…uneasy feeling.

' _He's an officer, but Suhee said her dad should be taking off of work for our stay.'_ He thought with intrigue and concern. _'He looks American though…and Suhee's half, so could he be…?'_

"Daddy!" Zen jumped as he heard his girlfriend exclaim and watched as she ran right over to the officer he'd noticed. He continued to observe as the policeman put the phone away and turn just in time to catch an approaching Suhee in a hug. It was when he let go of her and they started talking that Zen decided to join them.

"…thought you'd be on vacation for our stay." Suhee was stating with a little pout when he came within earshot.

"I just needed to take care of some last minute things." Her father replied. "Can't have my fellow squad members grasping in the dark while I'm gone."

"And where's mom?"

"At home, doing some last minute cleaning." The man started scratching the back of his head. "She feels like she has to be sure to get all the cat hair so our new allergic guest isn't uncomfortable…"

At the very mention of the word 'cat' Zen suddenly sneezed, making his presence known.

"Oh, Hyun good timing. This is my dad, Peter Yun."

The officer took one look at the actor and immediately smirked saying, "Suhee, I thought you were bringing your fiancé, not your fruitcake friend."

"I'm not a fruitcake." Zen growled with annoyance but still decided to be somewhat polite with his introduction. "And I'm not just Suhee's friend. I'm her fiancé, Hyun Ryu."

Her father's expression remained unchanged. "Still looks like a fruitcake though."

The actor was close to ditching his politeness when making his next argument, but his fiancée was quicker to voice her response. "Dad, please don't provoke Hyun. You promised me that you'd be on your best behavior."

"Relax honey. I just wanted to have a bit of fun with the boy first. He was lookin' a little stiff." The ginger haired man answered casually before draping his arm over her boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm hoping that we'll have plenty of time to get closer. I would really like to know about your past and that motorcycle of yours…"

Zen could only chuckle nervously before he realized something and so asked with slight difficulty, "Didn't you say something about…c-cats?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. We own a few of them. There's Darcy, but Mira took him when she moved away. Then there's my cat and my mom's." Suhee explained. "They're quite pampered and have their own space in the basement so that's where they're being kept during our stay."

"Good to know." The actor commented in response.

"Shall we go then? Can't keep your mother waiting too long." Suhee's father asked before turning to Zen. "Just a little heads-up; she's become quite star struck since our daughter mentioned you're an actor and all…"

"O-Okay." The silver haired male uttered, feeling a little nervous again.

Together the three of them left the train station and Suhee's father then led them to…

"Really dad? You drove your squad car her to pick us up?!" Suhee stated with disappointment. "Are you _trying_ to drive Hyun away?"

"I told you I came here straight from work to meet you." Her father said in response before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "If you do have any qualms I could give you these fancy bracelets to wear and you can ride in the back."

"Dad, you know that threat doesn't work for me anymore." Suhee crossed her arms and pouted, blushing with embarrassment.

"You're right," he sighed and then turned to Zen. "This pair has Hyun's name on them anyway."

"Thanks, but I'll strongly decline…" the actor answered with a deadpan expression.

"Well, you're no fun." Peter almost pouted playfully before becoming a little more serious. "Here. You two get in the car. I'll take care of the baggage."

Zen offered to help but Suhee's father refused politely, so the couple squeezed into the front seat while the ginger haired man loaded their things into the back seat. Once all that was done he drove them to the Yun residence. It was a simple cream painted two story – one of those houses that looks small on the outside but it was actually pretty spacious inside.

"Welcome to our humble home." Peter announced as they entered.

The interior was decorated with warm and inviting colors and the walls were adorned with photos and paintings of nature and family photos here and there.

"Hey, Min~ I'm back and I brought some company."

"Company?" A woman's voice rang out from further within with slight confusion. There was a small pause and then she continued with realization. "Oh! They're here!"

She then emerged – a woman an inch shorter than Suhee with short dark chestnut hair that ended at her chin and amber brown colored eyes. She wore a simple cream colored sweater and greyish blue slacks under a dark blue apron with dark purple slippers on her socked feet. She looked very sharp but Zen couldn't help but gush inwardly at how petit and cute she was, just like Suhee.

"Suhee…welcome home." The woman dubbed 'Min' greeted with a warm smile aimed at her daughter.

"Yeah…" she uttered, her voice almost breaking from holding back her tears. "I'm back."

"And safe." Peter added, almost exhaustedly but relieved.

Zen then watched almost awkwardly as the Yuns all shared a family hug that lasted for a good minute before Min faced him.

"I see you finally brought your illustrious boyfriend home to meet your parents too." She stated while approaching the actor. She then proceeded to circle around him and after doing so she nodded in approval and continued. "You're right, Suhee. He does look even more handsome in person and talented to boot. You've made quite the fan out of me, Hyun Ryu."

"Thanks. I'm flattered." The actor replied graciously, blushing. "If you'd like I could autograph something before we leave."

"Oh, he spoils good too."

"He's only trying to get in easy with us." Peter cut in.

"Ever the cynical one, Peter." Min then turned back to Zen. "Don't mind him. He just likes giving everyone a hard time."

"I just want him to prove himself, as opposed to 'buying' his way in."

"Says the man who seemed to accept Aiden in a heartbeat."

"Okay, let's not get carried away now…" Suhee announced, trying to stop her parents from getting into a straight up fight. "Why don't we figure out where we're going to sleep during our stay, so we can get our luggage out of the hall?"

The parents then stopped their squabbling and did as their daughter suggested. Suhee of course got to stay in her room once more, whereas Zen was put…


	44. Digging Up the Past

**When allowed to look through Suhee's room, Zen finds a photo of her and her ex, as well as an interesting sketch from the past...**

* * *

"In the attic?! Seriously?" Zen complained while entering Suhee's room that evening. "Your dad really wants to keep us as far apart as possible…Can't I sneak in here and sleep with you?"

"My parents' room is right next door and dad has very acute hearing, so sneaking in here wouldn't be a good idea…" his girlfriend answered.

He sighed in response and sat down on her bed for a moment before proceeding to have a look around her room. It was certainly her room without a doubt, with art supplies off on the far wall which was a mural of sorts. Her dresser, closet doors and desk even looked like they were hand painted by her.

Zen did want to sleep in her room instead of the small slightly dingy attic, but now looking at the single sized bed decorated with tasteful red hues, he realized that it would be quite difficult to sleep together in the first place.

"…It almost looks like you never left." The actor commented while gazing at the scattered art supplies.

"Well I did kind of leave suddenly." Suhee admitted, sitting down next to him and hugging her knees to her chest. "I never really did tell Mira I was going to stay with her, and I almost didn't tell my parents I was going to leave but dad's very perceptive and caught on quick. I just didn't want to be in a place that would only cause me pain the longer I stayed."

"And you don't…feel the pain anymore, right?" Zen looked a little apprehensive.

"Of course not!" she then paused for a moment. "At first I was a little afraid, but after seeing mom and dad's relieved faces and remembering that you're here with me made me feel better."

"I'm glad." Her boyfriend smiled and then looked as if a thought came to mind. "Can I…have a look around?" – he immediately noticed her look of disdain – "What? I let you look through my room."

"A woman's room is different"

"But I'm your fiancé…Could you possibly have something to hide?"

"I have a few things I want to keep under wraps…" Suhee then trailed off in thought. "…But you were polite enough to ask, and I did look through yours without permission so I guess it's only fair." She saw Zen perk up at this so she quickly added, "You better stop when I ask you to."

He agreed and then stood before proceeding to have a more thorough search.

First he found on top of the dresser against the opposite wall to the bed a few select novels, possibly some of her most favorite. All of them looked as if they'd been read quite a few times, but were still in good condition.

He thought about opening the drawers themselves, but figured there to be clothes so he left them and moved to the bookcase.

More novels lined the top three shelves whereas the bottom three held various reference and text books. Among them were a couple of books on binary code and Morse code.

"You really were quite the nerd, weren't you?" Zen asked with a smirk.

"Don't be a tease or I'll kick you out." He heard Suhee say in reply with a pouting tone.

He chuckled and then turned his attention to her desk next.

There were quite a few things left on its surface. There was an open reference book and a few papers scattered about along with a couple of sketchbooks but that's not what immediately caught his eye.

Sticking out of the reference book was the corner of what looked like a photograph. Zen pulled it out carefully and found printed on the glossy paper Suhee sitting down happily next to a young man with slightly tanned skin, short black hair, and green eyes who was taking a selfie of them.

"Is this…Aiden?" he asked softly, having some trouble finding the words.

Suhee stood and joined him, getting a look at the photo herself. "Yes, that's Aiden. I don't recall leaving that picture of us there though…" she replied before noticing the way her fiancé was looking at it. "…Are you okay, Hyun…?"

He was silent for a moment before uttering softly, "You both look very happy."

"Hyun, don't tell me that you're jealous."

"Of your ex?" Zen let a nervous laugh escape. "No…"

He may have answered with a no, but the pained expression on his face said otherwise.

"Hyun," his fiancée stated firmly, taking the photo from him and placing it face down on the desk before forcibly turning his attention to her by cupping his face with her hands. "Whatever you're feeling right now is unnecessary. Aiden and I have already chosen long ago to go our separate ways. So why are you allowing yourself to feel this way?"

"I know that, but when I see how happy you look in the photo…how happy you were together…" Zen replied, his brows furrowing slightly. "I can't help but feel…angry at Aiden for leaving you and ruining your happiness."

"Hyun…if we hadn't broken up then _we_ wouldn't be together right now…"

"I know, and I'm…kind of happy about that." The actor uttered while blushing, not able to meet her gaze. "But I'm so conflicted because I'm glad we're together but I'm hurting because your heart was broken by him."

"And it shows that our bond is strong, but if you let it get to you then I'll end up getting upset and worried."

He thought for a moment. "…I don't want to cause you any more pain."

"Then please, let it go and let's move on."

"Right." Zen agreed with a tired smile before somehow getting a second wind. "Now, let's see what old drawings you have in these sketchbooks here."

He then went to reach for one of them and in that moment Suhee realized what sketches filled their pages.

"Wait! Don't open those." She pleaded, immediately gaining his attention.

"Oh! You've got something interesting here after all~"

"N-No! It's embarrassing if anything."

"But you've seen some of my early works, so isn't it only fair that I get to see yours?"

"Yes, I'll let you look at any sketchbook…except that one." She then started to grab for it but he kept it out of her reach. "So…please…give…it…back!"

Because of all the movement, a loose piece of paper slipped out of the book and landed on the floor. Zen was quick to pick it up and have a look.

After a long minute of silence he whispered with confusion, "This is me…" – he looked at her – "You drew me…?"

"A little while back, a video was anonymously sent to me. I thought it was spam at first, but eventually I watched it." Suhee explained calmly despite the fact that she was blushing a deep red. "The music was beautiful but it seemed like the artist singing the song was too good to be true. I thought it was only a character nothing more so I drew him quite a bit, only to find out later that it was you…"

The actor then became concerned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know it was just too embarrassing to share and after breaking up with Aiden I got obsessed, so I was agreed." She replied, getting even redder as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "I was afraid that if I told you then you'd just think of me as just another crazy obsessed fan and leave…"

"Babe, if anything I'm flattered." Zen uttered with a light chuckle.

His fiancée looked up at him with disbelief. "…You are?"

"Yes." He flashed a warm smile at her. "And I'm also relieved that my song comforted you in your time of grief."

"This doesn't weird you out though?"

"Trust me, I've experienced weirder. Can I have a look through the rest?"

Suhee sighed with slight relief and allowed him to do so. The two paged through a few of her sketchbooks together and then parted with a kiss before going to bed.

Meanwhile…

"Peter, you're not going to sleep yet?" Min asked her wide awake husband who was trying to listen through a cup to the wall that separated their room and Suhee's.

"Of course not!" he replied firmly. "That boy's in there so I can't rest yet!"

"You don't trust him alone with Suhee? The two of them have been living under the same roof and our daughter's assured me that they haven't slept together."

"Have you seen the way he looks at her though? It's like he wants to devour her or something…"

"Haven't _you_ looked at me that way before we got married?"

Peter blushed. "Th-That's irrelevant! Anyway, let's hope I've instilled some doubt by slipping a photo of Suhee and Aiden in her things…"

"Peter you dirty man! Just come to bed and leave the kids alone." He ignored her and kept on listening in on the room next door. "Fine, you stubborn good for nothing. Good night!"

She was ignored once more, so she just shot a pouting glare at him and turned over in bed. Peter could hardly hear but unfortunately for him it seemed like they made up mostly after small spats. When he then heard Suhee's door open he rushed to his own to witness their kiss goodnight. Despite that, peter was unfazed.

' _You may have passed this little test, Hyun but just wait until you see what I have in store for you next…'_ he thought in a seething tone.

* * *

 **Okay, so my situation is slightly better, with a portable internet that we could only use in emergencies. I asked if it was okay that I use it just to post chapters and submit pics at least and they said yes. Still no internet from the tower we're pointed at though, so updates may be spotty. I'll just try my best to stick to my schedule and hope for the best. Till next time then...**


	45. Aiden Wu

**Zen finally meets Aiden in the flesh.**

* * *

"Well now, what do we have here?" Peter announced as he entered the kitchen and dining space, seeing that Zen was helping the two Yun ladies with breakfast. "The boy can cook too?"

"Oh no. Not really. I'm just helping out." The actor answered humbly. "Before Suhee came to stay at my place, I would usually just eat pre-made meals from the convenience store. Your daughter is a lifesaver by knowing how to cook."

His fiancée could only blush and utter, "I can't take all the credit though. My mom is the one who taught me."

He then turned to Min, bowed, and said his thanks.

The mother also blushed but her eyes sparkled with appreciation when she said, "This one's definitely a keeper, Suhee!"

"Meh," Peter commented from the dining table with indifference. "You said the same for Aiden…"

Both of the Yun women shot glares at him.

"Dad…" Suhee started, wanting to scold him but noticed what he was wearing. "Wait. Why are you wearing your uniform? I thought you took a vacation so we could all show Hyun around."

"Unfortunately I have to go in for a bit today." Her father answered simply.

His chestnut haired daughter then turned to her mother with a questioning gaze. Min adopted an apologetic expression in response. "I have a couple of students I couldn't cancel my appointments with. Sorry Suhee, but it looks like today it'll just be the two of you."

There was a moment of silence.

"That's okay. I'm sure we'll manage on our own." Their daughter replied, seeming to accept the fact that they were busy.

After that, breakfast was rather uneventful. Suhee and Zen then left to go tour her hometown, while her parents were left behind to have a rather alarming discussion.

"…Do you think we should have told them that Aiden's in town?" Min asked anxiously.

"Nah. It's more interesting this way." Peter replied before standing. "I'll be leaving for work now."

His wife quickly caught on. "Wait…you're not going to work. You're using your squad car to spy on them!"

"Love you, bye." He quickly planted a kiss on his wife's cheek and then left before she could chew him out.

She could only watch him leave; shaking her head and hoping her daughter and Zen would be okay should they come across Aiden…

 **.**

"It's too bad that we couldn't tour your school like you wanted." Zen stated while he and Suhee sat on a bench at a local park she used to play at. "Though we did happen to come across one of your teachers. You really _were_ quite the nerdy girl, weren't you?"

"Hyun, I thought we agreed to leave that part of my past out of this." Suhee pouted, blushing with chagrin.

"I still love you though, babe. Nerdy side and all~"

She 'hmphed' in response but then went on to ask, "What were you like in school again?"

It was then the actor's turn to blush as he sputtered and tried to find his answer.

"See? Now you know how I feel."

Zen let out a little huff and said, "Fair enough."

At that moment a kick ball came flying out of nowhere and hit Suhee smack dab in the middle of her forehead.

" _Suhee, are you alright?!"_ her fiancé exclaimed, standing immediately to fuss over her.

"I don't know…" she groaned, bent over and held her head in pain. She then straightened up after a minute to look up at him. "Does it…look okay?"

Zen gently pushed her bangs away and winced a little at the lump developing on her forehead.

"Not good then?" she asked further.

"No…well…" he tried to answer.

A couple of young boys came running over soon after to retrieve their ball and saw the damage they had done.

"Woah, lady!" one of them said. "Looks like you're growing a horn on your forehead!"

Suhee immediately blushed and covered her bump with both of her hands in response, while her boyfriend turned to face the boys with a menacing aura coming off him. She noticed this and stood up to calm him down but he ignored her and said quite calmly to the boys, "That isn't the way to treat a lady you've harmed. You've embarrassed her, see?" – he sifted to allow the boys to see her current state and then knelt before her – " _This_ is how you should tread a wounded maiden. Excuse me, lovely miss. I'm sorry for harming you in any way. Are you hurt? Can I help you with anything at all?"

As he finished he turned to face the boys, who only gazed back at him with cringing expressions.

"Eww, no that's gross, mister!" the first one uttered with mild disgust.

"You know that girls have cooties, right?" the other informed him. "And we're not gonna be gushy and apologize to a girl."

"That statement isn't true! Haven't your parents taught you that you should apologize when you hurt someone, be it a boy or girl?" Zen asked and when the boys replied with silence he decided to take a different approach. "Okay, how about we do this? I play a little game with you two. If I win, you have to apologize."

"And if we win?"

"Greedy little…" the actor looked annoyed for a moment. "If you win…"

"You'll buy us anything we want?"

"Any _one_ thing. Each."

"Deal!"

And so before Suhee could say anything Zen was out in the field, playing kickball with the boys. She sat back down and enjoyed watching them play ecstatically. Unfortunately the boys were too good for the actor and they won, but after Zen bought a snack for each of them, they still apologized for causing Suhee's injury. She accepted it, along with a cold drink they bought for her forehead (and to enjoy). They all then went their separate ways; the boys back homeward and the couple into the shopping district.

After getting some treats from Suhee's favorite eatery Zen decided to ask once more, "Is your forehead feeling better?"

She stopped and allowed him to examine the injury. "It doesn't ache as much anymore." She replied. "The swelling has gone down a bit too." – she then caught him staring at her ice cream filled taiyaki – "You still want a taste, don't you?"

Zen answered with an apologetic but pleading, "Yes,"

Suhee sighed and gave in saying, "Fine," while allowing him to take a bite.

"Suhee?" a male's voice suddenly sounded from behind them. The female in question immediately tensed up and together the couple turned to see…

"Aiden," she uttered her ex's name with slight surprise. "What brought you back to Korea?"

"Just visiting with family and friends during vacation." He answered truthfully. "Probably the same as you and your…"

"Fiancé," Zen interjected with a little stiffness in his tone. "Hyun Ryu. Nice to finally meet you Aiden." As he finished he offered his hand to shake.

The black haired male responded with raised eyebrows before reciprocating with a firm and quite confident handshake.

"Well that is quite the shock. I'm glad that you've been doing good with your life." Aiden said, sounding amazed. "But I never thought you'd be ending up tying the knot with the actor Zen!"

It was then the couple's turn to be a little shocked.

"I…didn't think you'd recognize me…" Zen uttered slowly.

"Who doesn't, with how popular you're gotten lately." Aiden replied. "Especially with how Asian dramas are getting more well-known overseas."

"Well, it wasn't all me…" the actor said bashfully. "The recent rise in my popularity is all thanks to my lovely manager here." He then laid his hand on Suhee's shoulder and pulled her closer to him protectively.

"Wow, so you've been busy Suhee. Good for you." He smiled warmly at her and then took a moment to gaze at his watch. "Sorry to cut our conversation short but I've got to be somewhere. It was nice seeing you again though, Suhee and it was good to meet you, Hyun. Bye."

And with that, he continued down the path past them. Once he was out of earshot, Zen turned to Suhee and asked with concern, "That was sudden, seeing your ex. Are you…alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just…a bit shocked is all. I wasn't expecting that…"

"Neither was I, but I'm glad that he…didn't show that he wanted you back."

Suhee shot a bemused gaze at him "Were you that afraid of losing me?"

"Well not really, but you never know." The actor replied truthfully. "At any rate I'm relieved that it wasn't that dramatic..."

"Me too. Shall we head home?" Suhee offered her hand to him.

He gazed at it thankfully and took a firm hold with his own hand, inwardly promising to never let it go no matter what.


	46. An Opening Up and a Blessing

**Suhee's father decides to open up and Zen makes one last plea for Suhee's hand.**

 **Will her father allow it?**

* * *

The rest of Suhee's and Zen's visit was pretty much uneventful, except for Peter's constant "tests" he laid out for the actor. Zen did tolerate it for a while, but when it got to be too much he felt that he needed to face his fiancée's father to make one last plea to stop the harassment.

"Look, I know that you're only doing this for Suhee," the actor lectured Peter after being led outside to the backyard. "But there is such a thing as going too far, you know?"

The ginger haired man said nothing and instead took out a cigarette box and lighter, pulled one out and then offered one to the young man.

"No thanks, but I quit thanks to Suhee." Zen said in response politely.

Peter turned away and lit his before taking a puff. "Yeah, I should really quit too. Min and the girls have been getting onto me, telling me how unhealthy it is…but I just can't quit that easily."

"It is but if you make the effort now, you'll ease the concerns of your loved ones and come out better for it."

"I don't need your lectures, boy." Peter scoffed, and then went silent in thought for a moment, becoming somber. "You know when I was young I wasn't that different from you."

"You…don't have a great relationship with your parents…?"

"My biological parents, yeah…" The older man let out a deep sigh, watching the smoke drift up into the darkening sky.

The younger man became mildly surprised at his elder's statement. "Then are you…?"

"Adopted? Yes. I thought it was a family trip when I was young but my real parents just up and left me here. I was put into an orphanage and wasn't adopted until my teenage years, as my adoptive parents thought it easiest to raise an older kid." Peter explained seriously. "Unfortunately I gave them a hard time at first, but mellowed out when learning about adult life. Now of course I have a really good relationship with them, but as for my real parents…I have no idea where they are and to be honest I don't really care anymore. They never cared about me so why should I care about them, you know?"

"I'm also not on very good terms with Min's parents either. They're very strict so they didn't approve of me being with Min, even though I was an upstanding policeman." The elder man added after a brief pause. "Unfortunately we had to make the difficult choice to elope, but sometimes I feel like I tore her away from her family…"

"I would never do that to Suhee. That's why we've come here, so I could meet you." Zen stated in response with confusion. "More importantly, why have you told me all this?"

"I dunno. Maybe it was to let you know there's someone who understands that's closer than you think." Peter put out his cigarette and then turned to the actor. "Or just to make sure the same doesn't happen to the two of you."

"I can assure you that'll never happen. I know you two are upset, now that we've told you the dangers Suhee has been through." The young man explained steadily. "But no more harm will come to her as long as she's with me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, but how do I know that _you_ haven't done any harm to her?"

Zen faced Peter with a deadly serious gaze. "I haven't done anything to hurt her and I haven't done anything to her without her consent." He replied. "And even then there were times where I decided to hold myself back."

The older man was silent for a moment and then began to chuckle. "You know, I didn't really like you at first but now you're starting to grow on me." He said. "We might be more alike than I thought…At any rate, you have my blessing."

 **.**

"It was nice meeting you, Hyun." Min stated while hugging him before their departure. "Please don't be strangers and come visit once in a while."

"Of course. And thank you for having us." The actor said in response.

"So where are you guys off to next?" Peter suddenly asked.

"Hyun got an invitation from his parents, so we'll be going to see them next." Suhee answered.

Min turned to the actor with a look of concern. "I…heard you're not on very good terms with them. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Zen replied while looking a little unsure of himself, but when taking ahold of Suhee's hand he became determined. "Suhee will be with me. She's the one who gave me the strength to get back on good terms with my brother, so there's no doubt that we'll get through this together."

"Even so, I'd like you to know that we're here for you." Min offered warmly.

"Yeah, you'll always have a place here…" Peter added. Shocked gazes were aimed at him in response. "What? I'm capable of saying something nice too."

"Thank you, truly." The actor stated with gratitude, knowing that the Yuns weren't his blood related family and yet accepted him for who he was, and would be there for him whenever. Hopefully after visiting his parents he would know that they would do the same…


	47. Meeting the Ryus

**Suhee finally has the chance to meet Zen's parents, but will they be hospitable or cold and distant?**

* * *

"Well, here we are…again." Zen announced uneasily as he and Suhee stopped at the end of his parents' driveway.

"It's very well kept." His girlfriend commented positively. "Now that I'm seeing it again after visiting my parents, it actually looks a lot like theirs – from the outside that is."

"You sound pretty positive and confident." The actor stated with an impressed tone.

"On the contrary I'm feeling a little nervous and I don't think these formal outfits are helping very much." Suhee shared her true feelings as she took in what they were wearing.

During their visit to the Yun's Zen did dress rather formally, but it wasn't as stuffy as what they were wearing now. The actor was in a nearly full suit and she was wearing a collared long sleeved cocktail dress.

"Sorry about that but I wanted us to look our absolute best for my…uptight parents…" he answered apologetically. "At any rate, you seem more confident than me at least, so would you mind sharing some of that with me?"

Suhee gazed up at him, confused for a moment but then realized what he was asking for and smiled at him softly. "Of course I can," she replied before taking hold of his hand and leaning up to give him a kiss.

As she pulled away he uttered a "Thank you," and turned back to the house with a clenched jaw.

"Are you going to be okay?" Suhee asked, showing concern for him.

"Yes." He narrowed his eyes with determination but squeezed her hand gently. "Let's go."

In no time at all they were standing at the front door and ringing the doorbell. A couple of tense minutes passed before the door slowly opened, revealing a woman in her fifties who seemed to be about three to four inches taller than Suhee. Zen tensed up immediately in response while Suhee curiously took the woman's appearance into account.

She had greying dark brown hair in a low bun and soft brown colored eyes that looked as if they used to be sharp all the time. She was wearing a simple white long sleeved collared shirt and mid-calf length navy blue pleated skirt.

"Hyun…" she uttered bitter sweetly with a small relieved smile. "It's…good to see you…"

"Yeah," Zen answered stiffly before remembering he had his girlfriend with him. "Oh, this…is Suhee Yun, my fiancée."

His mother then turned her attention to Suhee, who tensed up a little in response and then said, "Nice to meet you, Suhee. I've heard quite a bit about you when tuning into the news on television. Thank you for taking care of my son. I know how sometimes he can be…difficult."

The actor huffed and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath in response, while Suhee immediately spoke to defend him humbly. "Hyun hasn't been difficult at all. If anything, sometimes I feel like I'm imposing on him."

Zen squeezed her hand with gratitude, and Mrs. Ryu smiled before noticing something missing. "Oh, where is your luggage?" she suddenly asked with concern, making them both tense up. "Surely you didn't travel so far from your home and not intend to stay overnight."

"We…decided to stay in a hotel." The silver haired man replied hesitantly. "I didn't want to inconvenience Suhee…"

"You didn't want to inconvenience the girl…" a gruff older male's voice announced from behind Zen's mother. "Or you didn't want to deal with us for a night or two. Which reason is it really, son?"

Zen tensed up even further and squeezed Suhee's hand a little harder while he clenched his jaw as if he was bracing himself for impact.

Then he came into view, an inch taller than the actor with a lean figure but slightly rounded abdomen. He had fully grey hair slicked back and very sharp calculating dark reddish brown colored eyes. He wore a white button up shirt under a dark blue sleeveless vest, with dark brown slacks.

After a minute of silence he narrowed his eyes at his son and questioned further, "Well?"

Zen clenched his jaw and remained silent in response.

"Dear, please…" Mrs. Ryu uttered in a pleading tone. "Don't drive away our guests…"

Her husband only grumbled and withdrew back into the house.

She flashed the young couple an apologetic smile and then bid them to enter. Zen did so a little reluctantly and Suhee followed soon after.

They found the inside was super neat and tidy. The walls were painted with warm brownish greys and cool light blues. Very formal photos of the family were up here and there, with forced formal smiles adorning them.

Unfortunately the couple could only stay for a little while, as Zen's parents had a prior arrangement that evening. And as they left obediently, Suhee hoped that Zen's relationship with his parents wouldn't be too strained during their visit, and they would be able to at least start mending it…


	48. The Last Straw

**After a rather short visiting with Zen's parents, they return the next day. Will Zen be able to continue to keep his cool when facing his strict father again?**

* * *

"I'm sorry about asking you to leave so soon yesterday, but I'm glad you came back. We can have a nice little dinner." Mrs. Ryu announced after ushering the young couple into the living room. "And you're sure that you don't want to save some money and just stay here?"

Zen opened his mouth to answer but his father beat him to it. "Even if they wanted to, the boys' rooms are empty now." He stated firmly.

"That doesn't mean that they aren't able to sleep in the guest bedroom." His wife interjected, and then turning to the young couple she continued. "I mean, it's still unfinished but at least the bed is made."

"We're really okay with staying at the hotel." Suhee replied respectfully. "It wasn't too expensive and we really didn't want to impose on you too much."

"I have a feeling that we probably should've held off on visiting, seeing as you seem not quite sure you wanted to invite us in the first place." Zen finally spoke, suddenly feeling the urge to ask an out of the blue question. "Why _did_ you invite us anyway?"

His mother looked as if she wanted to answer, but couldn't find the words.

His father however, found this to be the perfect opportunity to finally voice his opinions which he had been trying to keep to himself, at least until that very moment.

"We just wanted to know if you're still trying to support yourself with that…hobby of yours." He stated, looking almost disgusted when mentioning his son's choice in profession.

Zen clenched his jaw in response while Mrs. Ryu uttered her husband's name, looking very worried.

Mr. Ryu turned to her and continued, "What? I only want our son to finally take his head out of the clouds and actually make something of himself instead of fooling around!"

"So you think I've just been fooling around this whole time…?" Zen asked stiffly with clenched fists. "If you think that then maybe I should've never accepted you invitation in the first place!" – he then turned to his girlfriend – "C'mon Suhee, let's go."

As he made his way to the door to leave his father decided to say after him, "There you go, running away ag-."

"Stop!" Suhee suddenly shouted, bringing everyone's attention to her. She noticed that her fiancé's father started narrowing his eyes at her and continued in a humbled tone. "Sorry I don't mean to be rude when we've just met, but I felt like I should say something before it's too late…"

"You have no say in the matters of this family." Mr. Ryu told her strictly with arms crossed and brows furrowed angrily.

"I believe I do, when Hyun and I are planning on getting married." The chestnut haired female said in rebuttal, showing signs of not backing down. "Also, despite the fact that we were invited in the first place, Hyun still wanted to come and make amends so he'd have no regrets when we were ready to tie the knot."

"Suhee…" her boyfriend muttered with chagrin, sounding as if he wanted her to stop there.

"No Hyun, someone needs to talk some sense into them and if you aren't going to do it, then I will." She stated with confidence before approaching Zen's father. "I know that you never approved of him choosing to pursue acting as a career, but as his fiancée and manager, I can say with certainty that he has successfully been supporting us both with the work he does."

"That isn't enough and he should know that." Mr. Ryu argued calmly. "The spotlight doesn't shine on actors forever. What is Hyun going to do when that happens? The boy needs to find a much more stable job for him to reap the benefits in retirement."

"I don't know what we'll do then honestly. But right now he wants to act, and I'll support him in that endeavor." The chestnut haired female replied. "Why don't you just support him? That's all he wants. You don't _have_ to like what job he's chosen, just accept and support _him_."

Zen's father remained stiff and cold, about to give his answer when his wife spoke up. "I do." She said meekly, tearing up a little when continuing to talk to her son. "I'm sorry…I was never the best to you. I said all those things and pressured you, making you run away." – she paused and almost smiled – "But then I saw you on television with your interviews and saw how earnest you were about your past and your relationships. I felt I needed to reach back out to you to make things right again. I was the one who sent the invitation hoping to do exactly that."

For a moment Zen was speechless with surprise, blushing with tears forming in his eyes. Then while clenching his jaw he turned and left in a hurry.

"Hyun?!" his mother called out for him, attempting to follow after him.

Suhee stopped her however and said, "Right now…It may be best to give him some space."

The elder woman tensed up and shot a concerned gaze towards the way out when hearing the front door but then remembered the words spoken to her and relaxed.

Suhee followed suit and then Zen's father decided to ask, "So then why aren't you chasing after him? Won't he leave you behind?"

"No, he won't," the chestnut haired female replied with confidence. "He'll come back once he's calmed down."

The elder man narrowed his eyes with disbelief. "And how long will that take?"

"Who knows? Could take a few minutes, maybe even a few hours. I hope you don't mind me waiting here for him."

He smirked angrily. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"When it comes to matters involving Hyun, yes I am." Suhee crossed her arms. "I'd fight for my man no matter what."

"Which is why you spoke up against me." Mr. Ryu chuckled with slight amusement. "I'm starting to take a liking to you now girl."

"Suhee, please." She corrected him politely. "Now what shall we do while we wait for his return?"


	49. On the Mend

**Having stayed behind, will Suhee be able to talk some sense into Zen's parens?**

 **(I'm really starting to milk this, aren't I?)**

* * *

It took a couple hours of walking in self-reflection before Zen realized that Suhee hadn't followed and tried to stop him from walking away from his parents.

He faced back to the direction he came from and couldn't help but think to himself, _'Did she seriously just decide to stay behind…with my parents…voluntarily?!'_ The horror of this thought washed over him and soon he found himself rushing back to his parents' house and to his fiancée's side.

When Zen arrived however, he came across a rather surprising scene. Despite his worry that Suhee decided to stay behind, she seemed to be just fine as she looked right at home having tea and playing a game of chess with his father.

She of course noticed his presence first as she stood and asked, "Hyun, that was a quicker recovery than I was expecting." – at this moment she saw his worried expression and quickly adopted a concerned one of her own – "You seem really flustered. Are you okay?"

"I am flustered. I ran all the way back here because you stayed." Her fiancé answered. "I was worried that my parents might…" He then trailed off, unsure of how to continue with them in the room and listening.

"Hyun, we're not savages." His mother uttered with disappointment and surprise. "We do know how to keep guests properly."

The silver haired male gazed downward with chagrin. "Sorry. I was…worried."

"There was no real need to be." The father commented as a matter of factly. "She's quite the stubborn one. Tried to make me see the good in your…life choices since she entered into your home."

Zen said nothing while aiming a hopeful gaze at them in turn, ending at his fiancée.

"I…may not accept your hobby as a real job…" his father continued. "But Suhee has convinced me to consider accepting the young man you've become with her and your friends' influences." – he paused and sighed – "And I am…considering, that is."

A thick silence fell over them for a minute before the young actor began to tear up and say, "This…seems too good to be true. Am I dreaming?" – he pinched himself and then turned his gaze to Suhee – "Are you sure…you're not really an angel?"

"Hyun, you know I'm nothing close to a real angel…" she replied modestly, blushing and yet smiling at his complement. "I just wanted to help everyone with the best intentions; you most of all."

"And you've done plenty." He smiled, becoming a little more confident in himself. "Now with this opportunity you've given me, I'll help you two see the man I can become."

"You should know I'm not so easily swayed." Mr. Ryu commented with a challenging tone. "You're going to have to prove yourself to convince me further."

"Of course…" his son muttered under his breath. "But I won't make you regret your decision. I'll show you the best man I can be."

"I'm…looking forward to it." The elder man smirked, offering his hand.

The younger took it firmly and at that moment Suhee knew that her fiancé's relationship with his parents had begun to slowly mend, thanks to her helping hand.

The rest of their visit was still a bit uptight, but more relaxed for the couple than at the beginning. In the end they were sent off on a positive note, with the promise of a possibility of keeping in touch a bit more.

* * *

 **Sorry if this seemed all too "easy", but it was all I had at the moment. I might come back some time to brush it up a bit and make it more dramatic if you wish to see more drama in Zen's family relations.**


	50. What if?

**Suhee wonders if she and Zen would've still ended up together if she hadn't been tricked by Unknown and joined the RFA.**

* * *

"Suhee, your prince has returned~" Zen announced while entering his home.

There was no answer, so he quickly removed his shoes, took care of his outerwear and put his bag down before stepping into the main living area.

"Babe…?"

He looked around but didn't see her anywhere, so he cautiously moved to the bedroom, then the bathroom and yet there was still no sign of her. With a puzzled expression on his face Zen returned to the kitchen, this time noticing planners, papers, and multiple wedding magazines littered with tabs lying on the table.

He looked over it for a moment and then resorted contacting her via text to find out where she was. Luckily she had her phone on her and responded pretty quickly, saying that she was currently up on the roof. After reading her reply he headed up and sure enough she was there, staring at the sky with a solemn expression on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Zen asked while approaching and taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Yeah…Just needed a break from…everything." Suhee answered with an exhausted sigh. "Juggling wedding planning and your job can take a lot out of you, even if you do have help from your friends and family…"

"Sorry I couldn't be here to make it any easier for you."

"It's okay. There's still quite some time before then and I've dwindled down some of the choices for the two of us to finalize…"

She smiled when finishing but Zen noticed something off. So he said, "There's something…else bothering you though, isn't there?"

"You know me so well…" Suhee uttered with a little chuckle. "I was just thinking…what if I hadn't been caught up in the RFA? You all changed my life and made me a better person. I changed all of yours too. And what would I end up doing with my broken life if I hadn't met you…?"

"Those certainly are some deep thoughts and questions, babe." Zen commented with astonishment before becoming serious. "But I'll answer all of them at once with one word – fate. It brought all of us misfits together, and I think that if you hadn't been brought to us in the first place, fate would still find a way."

"So if someone other than me had been roped into joining by a hacker named Unknown and 'trapped' in an apartment with a bomb instead, or even worse _with_ Unknown in a cult hideout…"

"I might still be enamored with the mystery of her, as we all were with you when you joined, but I truly believe that fate has always meant for _us_ to be together." Zen smiled gently at her with reassurance and confidence. "After all, I knew it the moment our hands touched that day you came to see me…" – still smiling, he gingerly took her hand in his – "You are the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

* * *

 **This may very well be the last chapter I have...for now. I'm going to leave the story incomplete, but I believe it's best for me to turn my attention to other fanfics I've put off to the side because I was so excited to pen this one. I may come back when I have more ideas (or feel I need to rewrite a chapter or two), so until then...**

 **Also, just thought I'd throw this in here, I do have other ideas for the Mystic Messenger Fandom. I have a college AU in the works that I'll come back to, and I also have another that follows Another Story too, so there's something to look forward to.**


End file.
